Different: Rewritten!
by reptilia321
Summary: Growing up is hard. Growing up as the only human in a magical world of talking equines and monstrous creatures? Follow along as a young human grows up in a world he never belonged in, becoming a catalyst in a series of events that could alter the fate of Equestria forever. Now rewritten!
1. Catalyst

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! For those of yo who have read the story, I have rewritten it a bit. I wasn't too comfortable with the flow of the story. So, I'm reworking it a bit. For those of you just tuning in? Thanks for checking it out!

It was a joyous day. The sun was shining bright and the citizens were going about their business, happily. It was on this day, in a not-so-unusual home, there was a not-so-unusual couple. The blue stallion looked at his wife, a white mare, lovingly. She was currently leaning into a crib, cuddling a small, violet filly.

"Twilight, we should let her get some rest. She'll get riled up if we keep her awake." The stallion said.

The white mare, Twilight, rolled her eyes, smiling. "Oh, shush now. My little Sparkle is the most well behaved filly in Equestria. Aren't you?" She began to tickle the filly, who laughed ecstatically. Suddenly, her horn began to glow. As her laughter increased, the glow became brighter and brighter until it enveloped the room and exploded. The couple were slightly pushed back by the force of the magical shockwave, the catalyst of a chain of events that would forever change the tides of fate.

The magical shockwave traveled throughout the immediate Equestrian area, causing unicorns everywhere to feel a slight tingle of power. Random spells were sometimes cast and the occasional item would levitate. However, the most incredible side effect occurred when the magic reached its peak. The shockwave grew in power at a split second, causing the very atmosphere in the area to feel unstable.

Suddenly, in a small flash of light, a bundle appeared on the ground. The shockwave finally dissipated, the area calming.

Two older earth ponies walked along a lone trail, surrounded by apple trees. The stallion, a red orange fellow with an orange mane, looked at his orange, curly-haired wife. "Harvest, honey, are you alright? You seem uneasy."

"I'll be fine, Stem. Just a tad tired today. Little Carrot Top is just too excitable today!" Harvest replied.

Stem laughed. "She gets that from your side."

Suddenly, the couple halted as they heard a sound. It was a small sound, but it stood out from the usual silence of the rural area. "Do you hear that? It sounds like… crying?" Stem said, his ears perking at the noise.

Harvest looked out toward a clearing. "Hello? Is anypony there?"

When the crying only continued, the couple decided to investigate. They walked into the clearing, following the cries, looking for a source. Fortunately, they didn't have to look far. In the clearing, a small bundle sat. The duo approached the crying creature, wondering why anypony would leave a baby alone outside.

As they looked inside the bundle, they gasped. Inside was a strange creature. It was a chubby, bald, peach-colored animal. It stopped crying as they approached, eyeing them with a look of curiosity.

"What kind of animal is this?" Stem asked.

"I'm not sure. It looks like some sort of hairless monkey." Harvest replied. The baby laughed as the ponies talked about him, causing them to smile. "This little thing is adorable, but what do we do with it? We can't leave a baby animal alone out here."

"Hm… should we take it to the vet?"

The baby was sound asleep as it sat in a small crib in a veterinary office. The mare examined it, writing notes.

 _Species: Unknown_

 _Age: Several Months_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Diagnosis: Healthy. Patient bears strong behavioral resemblance to equine newborns._

Harvest and Stem sat in the waiting room, feeling just a tad worried about their newfound animal. It looked so delicate. When the vet came out, Harvest was the first to stand. "So what can ya tell us, Dr. Paw Prints?"

"Well, in short, this creature is astounding. He behaves exactly like a newborn foal. He doesn't seem like a wild animal."

"Really? So what is he?"

"I don't know. Definitely a primate. His dental structure indicates he's an omnivorous creature."

"Omni-what?"

"He eats plants and meat. Don't worry, he doesn't seem dangerous. He's basically the same as a baby foal: delicate and longing for attention. He seems to only be a few months old."

"That's funny. Our little Golden Harvest is about the same." Stem chuckled.

Paw Prints brought a piece of paper and a pen over to the couple. "Here are the papers for the baby's discharge."

"What will happen to him?" Harvest asked.

"Well, since he's technically an orphaned child, he'd have to go to the orphanage up in Canterlot, but I don't think they'd have what he needs to survive." Paw looked back at her sleeping patient, worried.

Harvest and Stem looked at each other for a moment, contemplating. They smiled and nodded before the latter stepped forward.

"What if we take him?"

The vet looked surprised. "You? Are you sure? I can only imagine the handful Golden Harvest is alone."

"We aren't foals, doc. We know what we're doing. He'll be in good hands."

Paw Prints looked back at the baby then back at the smiling carrot couple. She nodded. "Well, then I guess he's with you. You know where to get the paperwork. I'll check in from time to time, alright?"

"I would hope so!" Stem laughed.

The couple walked from the vet's office, the baby bundle on Stem's back. The duo smiled at the new addition to the family, but Harvest stopped. "Wait! We don't have a name for him! What kind of parents don't have a name for their own child?"

"Don't you worry. We'll have a name figured out for him by the time we get home. I'm sure lil' Carrot Top will want to see her new brother!"

By the time the carrot couple reached their rural abode, they were practically arguing over the baby's name. Stem scoffed. "His name will be Brawny Hoof! Just like my grandfather."

"That's too bland! Sunshine Buttercup is his name!" Harvest beamed.

"That's a mare name!"

"Is not!"

The duo continued arguing even as they entered their farmhouse. Inside, a young pegasus approached. "Hello! I'm so glad you're back! Golden Harvest was asleep the entire time!"

Stem kept the bundle on his back hidden. "Oh, well that sure is good news, kiddo. Thanks for foal sitting. Here's some extra bits for a job well done!"

The young pegasus happily bid the couple goodbye before scampering out the door. Harvest went to check on Golden Harvest who, surely enough, was sound asleep in her crib. Stem approached with his own sleeping bundle, placing the baby in the crib with her. Harvest looked down at the two, lovingly. Suddenly, her eye caught sight of something new. The new baby's blanket had a small shine in the corner. Harvest carefully lifted the corner and gasped.

"Looky here! I don't think we need to worry about his name anymore." She pointed.

On the corner of the blanket, stitched in with silver thread, read the name _Tony_.

The magical energy had finally dissipated, dispersing throughout the land harmlessly. Most of this energy had spread into the upper regions of the atmosphere. The weakened energy moved slow, but given time, a few years perhaps, the energy could even reach the moon...


	2. School Days

"Are they up yet?"

"I don't think so. Could you go wake them?"

"Why me?"

"I'm already sitting!"

Harvest Crop rolled her eyes as Carrot Stem, her husband, snickered and hid behind his newspaper. Harvest strode toward the room of her children, muttering something about lazy husbands. She opened the door and spoke softly. "Tony? Carrot Top?" When she didn't get an answer, she walked farther into the room until she found them. Harvest smiled as she found her children, both 7 years old, sleeping soundly in their respective beds.

"Tony? Golden Harvest? It's time for school." Harvest said, a bit louder.

Golden Harvest stirred before sitting up groggily. "Morning already?"

Harvest giggled before going to Tony and gently shaking him awake. "Tony, it's time for school."

"... just 5 more minutes…"

Carrot Top stood next to her mother and began rapidly shaking Tony.

The small boy sat up, dazed. "Okay! I'm up!"

Carrot Top giggled. "Come on, brother! I want to catch up with my friends!"

"Okay! Okay!" Tony said, practically tripping out of bed.

Golden Harvest made her way to the breakfast table while her mother stayed behind to help Tony get dressed. The boy looked annoyed. "Why doesn't Carrot Top wear clothes?"

"Well, honey, you and her are different. You need clothes to cover yourself and keep warm."

"I guess." The child looked down in sadness.

Harvest Crop smiled sadly before putting a hoof under Tony's chin. "Hey, now. Just because you look different doesn't mean we all don't love you. You could be a big scary dragon and we'd still love you." She reassured him. She snuggled her nose against his, causing the boy to giggle. The boy quickly ran from the room and towards the breakfast table. Carrot Stem read his newspaper until he saw his son out the corner of his eye.

"Whoa! Slow down, sport! Breakfast isn't running away!" He laughed. Tony giggled and sat next to Carrot Top.

The table was set normally, everyone's plates covered in fluffy pancakes and eggs. Carrot Top sped through her meal, anxious to get on her way to school. She proudly looked at her empty plate before looking at Tony. She frowned when she noticed he took his time with his meal. The boy noticed her glare and laughed nervously before speeding up.

As they ate, there was a knock on the door. Harvest quickly made her way to answer it. "Oh, hello Paw Prints!"

The vet mare smiled. "Hello again, Harvest. I'm here for Tony's monthly checkup."

"Oh dear, I'm afraid now isn't a good time. He and Carrot Top were just about to leave for school."

"Don't worry. It's only going to take a few minutes."

As if on cue, Tony ran into the room. "Auntie Paw! I knew I heard your voice!" He hugged the mare tightly. Paw Prints smiled and kneeled.

"Hey, Tony! How's my strong stallion? Do you want to get a quick checkup?"

"Uh…" Tony practically felt the glare Carrot Top behind him. "I have to go to school."

Paw Prints giggled and sighed. "Well, your mother said the same thing, so I guess it can't be helped. You go on and I promise I'll be here after school." Tony and Carrot Top cheered before heading out of the house.

Harvest Crop tapped the vet's shoulder. "Would you like a slice of cake? It would be a great way to pass the time."

"I'd love to. It would be a great opportunity for me to talk to you about a concern I have."

"Concern? Is it about Tony? Is something wrong?"

"Of course not! He's fine! Come, let's sit down."

Harvest led Paw into the dining room before disappearing into the kitchen. She returned moments later with a slice of carrot cake and set it in front of the vet mare. "So, what is this concern you have?"

Paw Prints cleared her throat. "Well, I think you should start taking Tony to a normal doctor."

"W-what? Why?"

"Well, it's just that I'm a veterinarian. I specialize in pet care and, from what I've seen, Tony is more than a pet."

"Of course! He's my son, but do you think we should give it a bit more thought? You're the only pony I know who is remotely familiar with Tony's… characteristics."

"It's been 7 years, Harvest. I've had time to share my findings with colleagues. Trust me, a real doctor would have much greater access to resources for him than I ever could."

Harvest thought for a moment before sighing. "I guess you're right, but don't think you aren't allowed to visit anymore! You're family, you know."

"Don't worry. I'll still be around."

Tony and Carrot Top ran as fast as they could, passing fields of carrots and apple orchards. Carrot Top sped ahead of her brother when her friend came into view. "Hi, Applejack!" She called to the small orange filly.

Applejack turned. "Howdy Carrot Top! Howdy Tony! Are y'all ready for that big quiz today?"

"Yep! Mom and Dad reviewed some flashcards with me. I'm so ready!" Carrot Top held her head high.

Tony smiled. "I just watched Mom and Dad and Carrot Top. I think I'm good."

The group began making their way to the Ponyville schoolhouse, talking and laughing all the way. The fillies soon became engrossed in their conversation, eventually forgetting about the boy. Realizing this, Tony began to lag behind them. This wasn't a new occurrence. The boy knew he couldn't add anything to the conversation, so he just walked behind them.

It wasn't long until the schoolhouse came into view. Carrot Top and Applejack ran ahead, the former yelling back, "Come on, Tony!" The boy quickly hurried after them.

The school day was rather uneventful, the quiz being pushed to after lunch. Tony sat where he always sat: the back of the classroom. There was a good few desks around him that were vacant as some of the other students were a bit uneasy about the unusual boy.

Soon enough, recess came and the class stampeded out the door. The sun was high and the day was warm, a perfect day for playing outside. However, not everyone was playing. Tony went to the recess area, automatically turning right and going to the section he knew all too well. At the edge of the playground, a fort stood. It was a bit taller than Tony and made out of sticks and assorted blankets. The boy cleared his throat and the blanket door opened. "What's the password?"

"Um…"

"Perfect!" A white hoof dragged the boy in. A white mare with an electric blue mane and a brown-gray mare with a dark gray mane smiled at him. "Tony! Welcome back to the super duper cool club!" The former said.

Tony smiled. "Thanks, Vinyl. Hi, Octavia."

"Hello, Tony."

The trio sat in the club, eating lunch and laughing. "So, did anyone get their cutie mark yet?" Vinyl said with a full mouth.

"Vinyl! That's gross! But… no, I have not found it. And you, Tony?" Octavia said.

"No, I don't even know if I'm good at anything." Tony sighed.

Vinyl pat his back. "Don't worry! My ma told me that cutie marks come when we get older. It could be a while before we find our special talent."

Suddenly, the fort began to shake as vicious laughing was heard outside. The trio held onto each other and looked around in fear and confusion. Vinyl grabbed Octavia and Tony. "Abandon ship!"

The children jumped out of the fort as it collapsed. Behind the wreck, a trio of teen colts stood. Octavia rolled her eyes. "Oh, look. It's Filthy Rich and his gang of brutes."

A light brown colt with black hair grinned menacingly. "Look at what we have here, gentlecolts! A group of fillies in their tiny teahouse!"

Tony puffed his chest. "I'm not a filly! I'm a colt!" He said with pride. His hubris soon deflated as the teens laughed.

"Ha! A colt? You really think that? Look at you. You are an ape, just not as good looking." Filthy said.

Tony rubbed his arm and looked down, but Vinyl and Octavia stepped forward. "You leave him alone!"

"Yeah! Go pick on someone your own size!"

Filthy and his grunts snickered. "Aw, look at the freak's little marefriends stick up for him. I must hand it to you, Freak, you are quite the mare's stallion."

"What's a… mare's stallion?" Tony asked. Filthy and his cronies just laughed and left, leaving behind a pile of sticks and 3 angry children.

"Okay, class! I want you to read chapter 2 in our books. Be sure to have a parent supervise to help with those tough words. Dismissed!" The teacher spoke. The classroom emptied out with only Tony in the room. He packed his stuff into his backpack before walking to the door, only to be stopped by his teacher.

"Tony? Is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet" The boy stayed silent, so the teacher knelt down. "You can tell me. What's the matter?"

Tony was silent for a moment before answering. "... Filthy Rich and his friends were mean and destroyed Vinyl and Octavia's fort."

The teacher frowned. "That stallion and his no-good gang. I will have to have a chat with them."

"He called me something, but I don't know what it is. An app? An arp?"

"An ape?"

"Yes! What is that?"

The teacher looked down for a moment before sighing. "It doesn't matter, Tony. You are who you are and that is special. Don't let Filthy Rich or anypony else tell you otherwise, okay?" The boy nodded and smiled, much to the teacher's delight. She was about to walk away when she noticed a drawing on the boy's desk.

"Tony, did you draw this?"

"Um, yes."

The teacher smiled at the picture of a caterpillar turning into a cocoon and then a butterfly. It was a childish drawing, but sweet all the same. "Well, it is very nice."

"I remembered when we talked about how some animals change and I thought it was cool."

"So, you really like things like this? Do you want to be a scientist when you grow up?"

"A… sign-test?"

"No, a _scientist_. They study many things like nature or chemicals"

"That sounds nice, but Mom, Dad, and Carrot Top all are working on the farm. I should help out, too."

"That's nice, too. Anyway, have a good day. I'll see you in class on Monday!"

Tony walked along towards home. Carrot Top had left with her group of friends well before he left and Vinyl and Octavia often hastily left the schoolhouse for the freedom of outside.

Tony soon realized that it was getting dark. He didn't have time to walk, but felt too emotionally exhausted to care. He decided to sit at a tree and take a break, looking up at the night sky. It was starry out and the moon was bright. Eventually, Tony closed his eyes to keep calm, then he heard a voice.

" _... ve my revenge!"_

"Who said that!?" The small boy cried, looking around frantically.

There was silence until a voice spoke. " _What? Who's there?_ "

"Wha- who- why are you in my head!?"

" _In_ your _head? Child, you are in_ mine _._ "

The voice answered him. He wasn't going crazy. The boy stayed silent, wracking his 7 year-old brain to find any reason for this. The voice sounded irritated. " _Who are you? How have you contacted me?"_

"Contacted? Um… what does that mean?"

" _... a colt. Just my luck. Of all the telepathic communications I could have been in, I'm with a feeble colt."_

"Uh… what's your name? How are you in my head?"

" _You don't need to know my name, but you are just a colt, so I doubt you would be able to communicate with me yourself. I guess that explains all of the latent energy I've been force-fed for almost a decade."_

"E-energy?"

" _Yes. Now that it would seem we can communicate, what is your name?"_

"I-I'm… I'm Tony Harvest, ma'am."


	3. 5 Years Later

Tony carefully examined the beaker in front of him. The chemical inside began changing color from green to orange. He smiled before grabbing the beaker and dropping a single drop of the chemical onto a nearby carrot. Tony backed away and waited. He kept watch over the carrot, carefully, until it suddenly grew a tad bit bigger! Tony grinned. He picked up the carrot for a taste test, but suddenly felt it grow again! And again and again until it was about the size of his head! "Oh no…"

Carrot Top sat in her room, reading a book. Suddenly, she heard a loud thud and rolled her eyes. Carrot Top made her way to Tony's room and opened the door. "Big bro? Are you al… right?" She looked in shock at the pony-sized carrot stuck on Tony. He chuckled. "Hey, Carrot Top! Do you think you could help me out?"

"The serum didn't work… again?"

Tony blushed. "Eh, well it kind of worked!"

Carrot Top rolled her eyes and pushed the colossal carrot off of her brother. Tony breathed took a deep breath. "Phew! I thought I had it that time."

"Oh well. Maybe next time." Carrot Top looked at the vegetable. "Is that safe to eat?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, knock yourself out."

"No, not for me! Fluttershy might want to use this to feed her animals. It could last a while!"

"Good point. I'll ask Mom and Dad if I can go. Do you wanna go, too?"

"No thanks. I'm reading this really good book." Carrot Top suddenly smirked as an idea came to her head. "Actually, could you deliver something for me? I've been meaning to give Fluttershy something for a while." Carrot Top walked to her room to grab something while Tony went downstairs to talk to his parents.

"Mom? Dad? Are you here?"

"Yes, sweety?" Harvest Crop said from the living room.

Tony rubbed his neck, sheepishly. "Uh, another project didn't work out. Can I make a quick trip to Fluttershy's?"

"That nice filly by the Everfree Forest? Sure, but why would you need to go there?"

Tony blushed as he left for a moment only to come back rolling a pony-sized carrot. Harvest Crop giggled. "I see. I think Fluttershy would appreciate the gift."

Carrot Top suddenly trotted down the stairs, a folded note in her mouth. She walked up to her brother and placed the note in his pocket. "There you go! Oh! Don't tell her I brought it! In fact, just tell her you wrote it!" Tony looked confused, but agreed.

Carrot Top giggled as she watched her brother through the window as he carried the giant carrot in a wagon. The orange mare's laughter was cut short when her mother tapped her shoulder. "Carrot Top, you wouldn't be trying to prank your brother, would you?"

"No! Of course not! I'm just having a bit of fun. Fluttershy is the quietest pony in Ponyville, except when Tony's around. She totally likes him!"

"Carrot Top, you shouldn't be meddling in your brother's affairs. Just because a pony is louder doesn't mean they are more loving." Harvest sighed. "I need to speak to your father."

Tony walked through Ponyville, greeting almost everypony he passed. With his strange appearance, he certainly stood out in a crowd, so there wasn't really anypony who didn't know him and vice versa. Tony kept walking until a sudden pink blur began circling him at sonic speed. Tony sighed and smiled. "Hey, Pinkie Pie."

The pink blur stopped to reveal the pink filly herself. "Hiya, Tony! Whatcha got there?"

"Nothing. Just another failure."

"Failure? Are you kidding? This is amazing! Imagine if it was a cupcake or a cookie! My folks might like it if it were a rock!"

Tony laughed. "I'll see what I can do. For now, I'm just dropping this off at Fluttershy's. You wanna come?"

"I would, but I'm busy planning a special prank at the moment!"

"Special prank? I'm not the target, am I?" Tony asked. Pinkie began laughing hysterically.

"No, of course not! I'm just having some fun with some of the townsponies."

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you later."

The pink filly skipped off, leaving a slightly worried Tony behind. He skimmed his mind for anything he missed. ' _Oh no,I hope she isn't targeting anyone at home. This is going to bother me for the rest of the day.'_

Tony walked down the dirt path that led to Fluttershy's cottage. The path wasn't travelled on all that often because of its close proximity to the Everfree Forest, but Tony didn't mind. In fact, he felt kind of comfortable near it. Even he didn't know why. From what he's heard, it is a strange place where the forces of nature work without pony intervention. Things happen by themselves! Tony rolled his eyes. ' _As fascinating as that sounds, I doubt it's true. Who's ever heard of clouds just_ moving _?'_

Tony was pulled from his thoughts when he saw a small cottage in the distance. It was the home of Fluttershy, the shyest pegasus in Ponyville. Tony felt a bit bad that her quiet nature left her out here all alone, but he knew she had friends nonetheless, so it wasn't so bad.

Tony approached the cottage door and knocked. It was only a few moments before a gangly filly, slightly taller than Carrot Top, opened the door. Tony smiled. "Hi, Fluttershy!"

The yellow pegasus looked a bit surprised and blushed a bit. "Oh! Um, hi, Tony! I wasn't expecting visitors."

"Well, I wasn't really expecting to visit. It's just, heh, another project failed. I figured you'd need this more than anyone else." Tony moved aside, revealing the carrot. Fluttershy gasped and ran to the vegetable. "This is amazing! My animals are going to love it! How can I ever thank you?"

"Don't worry about it. I just hope Angel likes it. Oh! I almost forgot!" Tony pulled the note from his pocket. "Carro- er, I mean, _I_ brought this note for you."

"Oh? Just, um, set it on the table. Do you want to stay for a cup of tea?"

"Sorry, but I can't stay long. I need to get back and help with the carrot fields and, hopefully, make time to correct this experiment."

"Oh well. I'll, um, see you later then." Fluttershy said, a bit disappointed. Tony headed out the door and waved goodbye to his friend.

Fluttershy sighed and approached the note on her table. She unfolded it and read it carefully. Her cheeks burned bright red as she suddenly fainted.

As Tony walked, a voice chimed in. " _I see you're in a good mood. It's disgusting."_

Tony grinned. "Well, Moony, you're as cheery as ever."

" _I really wish you would stop calling me that."_

"Don't blame me! You never told me your real name. All I know about you is that you you live in space and you might not be real. Moony was the only nickname that could fit."

" _Hmph. Insolent child… if only you were near me perhaps then you'd see how real I am… and you would stop with the foolish nicknames."_

"Oh, don't get all dramatic on me. I know you like me."

" _While it's true that I may be hesitant in destroying you,_ like _is a strong word."_

"Whatever you say, Moony."

" _Ugh… I'm cutting off communications for now. I will return later."_ Moony remained silent for a few moments. Tony knew she was gone.

As Tony approached his home, he noticed Carrot Top in the fields. "Hey! Where's Dad?"

Carrot Top looked at her brother and smirked. "Did Fluttershy read the note?"  
"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I rushed back here to help out. Why? What did you write?"

"Oh, nothing. Dad is inside with Mom. They want to talk to you." Carrot Top replied before quickly going back to work.

Tony raised an eyebrow, but hurried inside. "Mom? Dad?"

"We're in here, son." Stem called from the kitchen.

Tony walked in, feeling a bit nervous. "A-am I in trouble?"

"Trouble? Of course not! Son, your mother told me you went to your friend's home today."

"Uh, yeah. I figured Fluttershy's animals could use the food for her pets."

"Ah, I remember when I gave gifts to your Mom. Tony, it's time we have a talk about the herds and the bees…"

"... and that's where foals come from." Stem said. Tony's face was frozen in horror. Harvest looked at her son in worry. "Is he… alright?"

"Ha! Yes, he's just shocked, that's all. Let's get him to bed." Stem said. He carefully placed his son on his back and carried him up the stairs before laying him on his bed. Harvest and Stem looked back at their son before leaving, closing the door behind them.

Tony laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling and rethinking everything he ever knew. Suddenly, Moony reconnected. " _I sense a sudden loss of innocence. What did I miss?"_

"Horror. Pure horror." Tony began to tell Moony of the horrors of The Talk. After the explanation, Moony burst into laughter. " _Ha! Typical stallion. They all think the world revolves around them. I'm guessing he didn't tell you herd members were completely up to the females?"_

"I really don't want to talk about this."

Tony put a pillow over his ears as Moony began to laugh hysterically.

A little ways away, deep in the Canterlot castle gardens, a statue stood. It was a twisted hodgepodge of limbs and creature parts. On the very bottom, a small light pulsed. It seemed to beat like a heart, cracking the stone ever so slightly…


	4. 6 Years After

Tony yawned as he woke up, the sun gleaming through his window. He rubbed his eyes and cracked his neck. He stayed up late last night, putting the finishing touches on his latest experiment, so he felt a bit groggy. He slowly got dressed and looked out his window, seeing his father working the fields. A red flag went off in Tony's head as he hurried out of his room and towards the field, not noticing the large red circle on his calendar.

Tony made his way to the front door, speeding past his sister and mother at the breakfast table. The mares looked confused, but just shrugged. Tony ran up to his father and gasped for breath. "I am so sorry, Dad! I was working on another project last night and-"

"Whoa! Slow your roll, champ. What are you talking about?"

"Sorry. I was working on a project last night and went to bed late. You didn't have to start the fields without me."

"Without y- Oh! Tony, you have the day off, remember?"

"Day… day off?"

"Yep! Everyone gets a day off on their birthday!" Tony felt his eyes widen at his father's words, then he blushed in embarrassment. "I can't believe I forgot! Ha! I must be too tired."

Carrot Stem laughed. "Then I guess it's a good thing you don't have to work today! Now go on inside and get some food."

Tony walked back inside and sat at the table with Carrot Top and Harvest Crop. "Good morning." He said.

Harvest giggled. "So what was it this time, honey? Another gadget of some kind?"

Tony kept his face down as exhaustion tugged at his mind. "An automatic carrot chopper. I figured it would make cooking a lot easier."

Carrot Top laughed. "Or deadlier! Is it safe?"

Tony winced as he remembered what happened to the last carrot he tried to chop with the machine. "Uh, there are still a few glitches."

Harvest laughed as she brought a small stack of pancakes in front of Tony, a candle on top. "Happy birthday, dear! Your father and I are so proud of the stallion you've turned out to be!"

Tony smiled as he eyed the stack in front of him. Several fluffy pancakes, chock full of chocolate chips and topped with whipped cream. His mouth almost watered at the sight. Carrot Top pat Tony on the shoulder. "Happy 18th birthday, Tony."

"Thanks, Carrot Top." He said, jabbing his fork into his meal. He was about to take a bite when he noticed Carrot Top smiling at him rolled his eyes and pointed the fork at Carrot Top, allowing her to have some of the food. The orange mare licked her lips and nodded.

"Pure perfection! Oh, Tony! Vinyl told me to send you to her. I think she has a present for you."

"Really? I feel a bit strange knowing everypony remembered my birthday except me." He chuckled nervously as he finished his meal. Harvest Crop nodded. "Especially since today is also the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration." Tony almost choked on his food.

"The celebration! I forgot about that! Is the food ready? Is everything prepared?"

Carrot Top pat her brother's back. "Whoa nelly, calm yourself. Applejack and her family have it covered this year. Besides, I don't think carrot fritters would go over well."

Tony walked through Ponyville with a confident stride and a smile on his face. He waved to several townsponies and was even wished a happy birthday by a few. Strangely, Pinkie Pie didn't ambush him. Every year she always ran up to him and practically yelled about how amazing his party would be, just like she did for everypony else. Now, however, the pink blur was nowhere to be found. ' _Maybe she finally forgot a birthday? I wouldn't blame her. She_ is _Ponyville's official party planner after all. She must be busy with the party preparations for the Summer Sun Festival.'_

Tony was shaken from his thoughts by a familiar voice. "Yo! Tony! Over here!" Vinyl Scratch yelled, Octavia next to her. The elegant mare sighed. "Do you always have to be so loud, Vinyl?"

"Aw, come on, Tavy! Today is a special day!"

Tony laughed. "Hi! How are you two today?"

"Never been better! I've cooked up some tasty jams just for today!" Vinyl said, jumping for joy.

Octavia rolled her eyes, smiling. "I have also written a few sonatas for the occasion. I do think they are my best yet!"

"You guys are the best! I know they'll be awesome. Can I hear some?" Tony said, grinning.

"I don't see why not. However, there is one special song Vinyl and I have been working on together that can't be heard yet!"

"Alright, I guess you can't rush art." Tony said, scratching his neck.

Vinyl and Octavia opened the door for their friend before leading him into their studio. Tony could never get over how the place looked. It looked like the entire room was divided down the middle. On the right side, Octavia's various string instruments hung in neat rows on the wall. Stacks upon stacks of sheet music were neatly placed on a coffee table. On Vinyl's side, it was a completely different story. Several speakers as tall as him stood around a DJ table. The area was a bit more messy with candy wrappers and various devices scattered about. Tony smiled at his friends' habits: they really haven't changed much.

The mares had Tony sit down while they set things up. Vinyl decided to have Octavia go first. The mare nodded and grabbed her violin and several sheets of music. Vinyl sat next to Tony and closed her eyes. Tony did the same. It was their normal ritual for listening to Octavia's calming music. Octavia began to play. The violin's elegant rhythm rang through the house, creating an atmosphere of serenity and purity. Octavia played a few more songs before it was Vinyl's turn. She happily connected the wires of her speakers to her table as she pressed a few buttons. Over the years, Tony had noticed Vinyl and Octavia were polar opposites. The main difference, however, was their music. This was apparent as Vinyl's music blasted through the speakers. The house seemed to shake with every beat. Tony and Octavia nodded their heads to the music. After years of listening to Vinyl's music, the loud sounds didn't really bother them anymore.

After Vinyl played her set, both mares stood and bowed as Tony applauded them. "Wow! Those songs were some of the best I've heard! This is a great birthday gift! Thank you both."

"Aw, don't mention it. Anything for a friend." Vinyl said as Tony hugged them.

Tony stood. "Say, are you two getting ready for the celebration?"

Vinyl nodded. "You know it! It must feel awesome to have your birthday on the same night as the eve of the celebration! Your party could go on all night!"

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Vinyl, Tony isn't a party animal like you. I think he'll have enough sense to cool down at some points."

Tony eventually left the home of his friends, thanking them again for the great music. As he walked, he thought about what he could do with the day. ' _Hmm… Fluttershy is busy with readying the music for the celebration and Applejack is probably still cooking. Pinkie Pie is planning the party…'_ As he scoured his mind for anypony he could visit, he forgot to watch where he was going. He was shaken from his thoughts when he bumped into another pony.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was in my own world for a second there." He said. The pony turned to face him, but stopped when she saw him. Tony was able to get a better look at the pony, a unicorn mare, and realized he had never seen her before. Her coat was violet and her mane was darker with pink streaks going through. Her violet eyes were wide in shock as she looked at Tony. On her back was a purple baby dragon with green spines and an equally shocked expression.

Tony stood for a moment, waiting for either of the two to say something. He waved his hand in front of the mare's face, trying to coax a response. No luck. Tony scratched his head and backed away slowly. "Um… okay. I'll just… be on my way. It was, uh, nice meeting you?" Tony began walking the other way, charting a course for home. The purple mare shook herself from her stupor. "W-what was that?"

As Tony walked to his house, he heard a voice chime in. " _Tony."_

"Oh, hey, Moony. How are you?"

" _Same as always: cold and miserable."_

"Aw, come on. It can't be so bad. You still have me."

Moony laughed. " _I suppose that is true. Happy birthday, by the way."_

"You remembered?"

" _Why do you sound surprised?"_

"No reason. Hey, did you know the Summer Sun Celebration is today?"

" _Yes, I'm aware. That brings me to another subject: Tony, how do you feel about the night?"_

"Oh? What's this all of a sudden? That's an odd question. I don't know, I guess it's pretty cool. Why?"

" _No reason. It's just, up here in space it's night all the time. What if it was like that in Equestria?"_

"Hm… I don't think that'd work out."

" _What?"_

"Well, Moony, my family owns a carrot farm. If it was night all the time, how could we grow our carrots? Better yet, how could anypony grow anything? Ponies would starve, bad things would happen."

" _So, the sun should stay up all the time? That sounds a bit unfair."_

"Of course not! If the sun is up all the time, how would anypony get any sleep? What's more, plants would die even more from all of that heat. Moony, what's with all the hypotheticals? You're really bringing me down."

" _Hm, my apologies. I guess I forgot who I was talking to, Mr. Scientist. Besides, it is your birthday and I can promise you that this year's celebration will be one to remember…"_

Tony was going to ask why, but Moony cut off communications with him before he could prod.


	5. Triple Party

Tony made his way home, still wondering what Moony meant. ' _It definitely sounded a bit… odd, but Moony doesn't seem like a bad mare… or whatever she is. Then again, I haven't really heard her say nice things before.'_

Tony continued to ponder until he saw his family walking down the path from the farm. He hurried up to them. "Hey! Where's everyone going?"

"Hey champ! Pinkie told all of us to head to the library to help with the Summer Sun Celebration." Carrot Stem said.

Tony smiled. "Could I tag along? Vinyl and Octavia already gave me my gift, so I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"I don't see why not! I can't imagine you being all alone on your birthday!" Carrot Top said, laughing.

The family made the short walk to the library, nopony but Tony noticing the strange lack of villagers. ' _Where is everyone?'_ Tony thought, casting quick glances at the area. Even more suspiciously, the library was completely dark inside. Carrot Top suddenly stopped. "Oh no! I lost my… um… carrots! Yeah, and I should probably look for them! Mom? Dad? Could you help me?" She said.

"Why, of course, dear!" Harvest Crop said as she and her husband began looking around. Carrot Stem looked at his son, smiling. "You go on inside, son! We'll catch up!"

Tony nodded and opened the door, but a sudden thought occurred. ' _Wait, Carrot Top didn't have any carrots-'_

"SURPRISE!" A crowd yelled in front of him. Tony jumped a bit at the sudden noise before his family came behind him. Carrot Top laughed and pat his shoulder. "Ha! Happy birthday!" She said, gesturing to the banner that was up.

 _Happy Birthday Tony!_

Tony was taken back by the surprise, but Pinkie Pie snapped him out of it. She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him to a corner. The lights were turned out again and everyone shushed. Tony was still utterly confused. "Pinkie, what's going on?"

"Well, there were so many things happening today that I decided to throw a triple party!"

"Triple… party?"

"Yep! First up: a birthday party for my friend! Then a welcoming party for a new pony in town!"

Tony's mind flashed to the strange violet mare he'd met earlier. Pinkie continued. "Finally, the Summer Sun Celebration Eve Party! Oh! Quiet! Here she comes!"

The doors to the library suddenly opened and two figures walked in, talking.

"Come on, Twilight! Princess Celestia said to make some friends!"

"Trust me, Spike, I don't have time to befriend a bunch of crazy ponies when Nightma-"

"SURPRISE!" The group yelled as another banner fell, reading _Welcome to Ponyville!_ A purple mare and a baby dragon stood, the former sighing in defeat while the latter looked gleeful.

The party was finally underway. Tony mingled with a few of the guests, talking with several ponies he knew, including Filthy Rich. ' _My old bully. It's funny how having a kid can change a stallion. He's actually not a total jerk!'_

" _You're so naive."_ A new voice said.

Tony smiled. "Moony! Impeccable timing. I've actually been meaning to speak to you about earlier-"

" _Silence. Listen to me. Something isn't right."_

"Hm? What do you mean?"

" _I can't say for certain, but it would seem my surprise may have to delay."_

"Surprise? Moony, what are you talking about?"

" _Just keep an eye out. Oh and happy birthday."_ Moony said before cutting communications. Tony scratched his head. "Weird…"

Twilight Sparkle laid in bed, covering her ears with a pillow to drown out the noise of the ongoing party. Her baby dragon, Spike, entered the room wearing a lampshade. "Twilight! You've gotta come join the party!"

The violet mare groaned. "No! I don't want to party with a bunch of crazy ponies!"

"B-but it's not just ponies! That weird creature is here, too! Apparently it's also his birthday."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, but shook her head. "There will be time to study that being later. I'm more worried about the return of Nightmare Moon."

Spike shrugged. "Alright, I'm gonna talk to him, though."

Tony sat by the wall, still processing Moony's warning. He had an immense feeling of dread. Suddenly, there was a tap on Tony's shoulder. He looked over and smiled. "Oh, hey Fluttershy. Are you having fun?"

The yellow mare blushed a bit, but nodded. "Oh yes, it's- um- quite the party Pinkie Pie put on."

"What else would anypony expect? She's a party animal."

"Indeed. If anyone could throw a party, it's Pinkie. I heard she brought one of those special cupcakes. The ones that are as big as ponies!"

' _I guess she's going to be needing a new serum soon.'_ Tony thought, chuckling.

Fluttershy lightly kicked her hoof at the ground, blushing. "Tony… I… um… I-"

"Hello, Ponyville!" A booming voice shouted. Fluttershy squeaked at the sudden loud noise. Tony grinned as he recognized the voice instantly. Vinyl Scratch, currently donning her red goggles and under her stage name, DJ PON3, was at her booth, holding a microphone. Octavia stood in front of her, preparing her violin and sheet music.

DJ PON3 grinned as she brought the microphone closer. "I hope everypony is having a good time! Are you having a good time?" The crowd cheered in response. "That's what I thought! A quick and special shoutout to my friend, Tony Harvest, whose birthday is today!" The crowd cheered once more and Tony blushed. The dj continued. "Now, I have a confession to make: the whole afternoon, my cohort, Octavia, and I kept Tony busy all afternoon as a distraction for Pinkie to set up this killer party! Tony, those songs we showed you were just a prerequisite to a true masterpiece! Octavia, would you continue?"

The elegant mare nodded. "My pleasure. This ballad is a grand mixture of mine and Vinyl's unique music stylings. We have spent quite some time preparing it for this special day. Happy birthday and a happy Sun Celebration to everypony!" The crowd erupted in cheer. Tony clapped as well, truly not knowing what to expect from a collaboration between his friends.

Vinyl grabbed the microphone and offered a warning. "Everypony be ready to either slow dance with a loved one or just sit and chill. This song is going to be a tad slower than my usual jams, as requested by my co-star." Then they started. Tony sat down and closed his eyes, immediately soothed by the soft beat and steady rhythm. The lights in the room were off, the only illumination coming from the light blue and purple lights emanating from the stage. Fluttershy looked over at Tony and blushed as she saw his calm demeanor. His eyes were closed and his lips were softly formed into a smile. The yellow mare took a deep breath and leaned forward. She pursed her lips as she got closer to the boy's cheek. Her face became redder as she grew nearer and nearer. Tony stirred a bit, but was overall unaware. Fluttershy suddenly began to tremble as she was mere centimeters from Tony's cheek. Suddenly, she fell back, fainting and blushing.

The music finally reached its finale and the lights turned back on. DJ PON3 and Octavia bowed as the crowd cheered. Tony clapped and looked over at Fluttershy, but was surprised to find her unconscious! ' _That music really was relaxing. She fell asleep!'_

Princess Celestia sat in her throne room, ready for what was coming. In a few moments, it would be the thousandth year since that fated day. The princess sighed as she remembered it, but decided not to dwell. She had a plan and had faith that her loyal student would pull through.

Suddenly, a dark mist filled the room. Celestia frowned as her former sister rose from the mist: a jet-black alicorn with a mane and tail of stars. Her body was clad in some armor and on her flank was a cutie mark of the moon. Her catlike eyes were vicious as she bared her fangs in a grin. Celestia stood her ground. "Nightmare Moon. You're looking well."

"Hm, it has been a while since anyone called me that. I'm not here for your snide remarks, sister."

"You are _not_ my sister. You are just a dark force that has taken my family from me. I know why you're here."

"Oh, really? I'm guessing you know that I plan to give you the same punishment you gave me. Oh, how I would so enjoy it."

"Well, what's stopping you?" Celestia said, suddenly feeling nervous.

Nightmare Moon scoffed. "You're kidding me, right? I know you've felt it, too. That energy. Then again, I've probably absorbed a larger amount of it after being the only being in the vast expanse of space."

Celestia sighed. "Get to the point, Nightmare Moon."

"I can feel his presence, and he's stronger than ever."

"You can't possibly mean-"

"I do. This strange energy must be what's releasing him. I've been absorbing it for quite some time now. 18 years to be exact."

"If you've gained so much power, why are you wasting time talking to me?"

"Dear sister, I never said _I_ became more powerful. However, I have made a … slight change of plans."

Celestia raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but Nightmare Moon just chuckled. "You carry on with this blasphemous holiday. I shall go to my room."

"It isn't _your_ room. Why should I trust you to stay in my castle!?"

"You shouldn't, but there are bigger problems at hand. I'm putting aside my darker nature for now, dear sister. I would recommend you do the same." Nightmare Moon said before heading to her room.

Celestia turned and looked at the ground. ' _This isn't how it was supposed to go…'_ She thought before teleporting to Ponyville to begin the celebration.


	6. Friends

The day was bright and the residents of Ponyville were enjoying it. The Summer Sun Celebration was in full swing as ponies walked and had picnics in the warm sun. Celestia had raised the sun only a few hours earlier, much to the surprise of Twilight Sparkle. The mare was even more surprised when the princess had her stay in Ponyville until she made friends.

Twilight laid in her bed, sighing. Pinkie Pie had been kind enough to clean her house after the party, so Twilight had the rest of the day to rest. Spike suddenly came through the door. "Twilight? Are you okay?"

The unicorn smiled. "Yeah, Spike. I'm just surprised I was wrong about the return of Nightmare Moon. I guess it was just an old ponytale. Now, though, the princess wants me to stay in this crazy town and make friends."

"What's so bad about that? After all, I'm your friend!"

"I know, Spike, but this is different. I don't even know where to start."

Spike put his hand to his chin before snapping his fingers in delight. "What about Tony?"

"Who?"

"The creature we met yesterday! I talked to him at the party and he seemed nice."

Twilight put a hoof to her chin. "That's not a bad idea. It would give me a chance to study him!"

"Uh, that's not what I-" Spike tried to say, but Twilight was already rushing from the room. Spike sighed before his eyes widened. He facepalmed. "I should have talked her into being friends with that Rarity."

Tony felt his stomach growl as he and Carrot Top traveled through the marketplace. Tony rubbed his stomach. "Carrot Top, how much more do we need to get? I'm starving!"

The orange mare rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop whining. We just need a few more things. I'm surprised you can even eat after that night of partying."

"Oh, woe is me, my sister doth care not for her own brother's peril." Tony said dramatically, putting a hand on his forehead. Carrot Top snickered and continued her shopping.

The duo were nearly finished when a new pony approached. Tony recognized her immediately. "Hey! You're the new pony who moved into the library!"

The violet mare nodded. "Yes, that would be me. I am Twilight Sparkle. You must be Tony Harvest. I was at the party yesterday, but I didn't get to introduce myself."

Tony smiled. "Well, now's as good a time as any. It's very nice to meet you. Oh! This is my sister, Golden Harvest."

The orange mare shook Twilight's hoof. "My friends call me Carrot Top."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you. So, you're… siblings?"

"Yep! We live on the carrot farm with our parents. It's near Sweet Apple Acres." Tony explained.

Twilight's ears drooped as she remembered her previous encounter with the Apple family. "Yes, I… know the place. Anyways, what are you two doing at the market?"

Carrot Top gestured to her satchel. "Just picking up a few things for our family picnic. You should come, too! It would be a great way for a new pony like yourself to get to know the locals."

' _And observe the subject in his own element.'_ Twilight thought before nodding. "Of course! It would be my pleasure."

Celestia and Nightmare Moon stood in the castle gardens, staring at a large statue of misplaced parts. Their horns glowed as a magical field surrounded the statue. Celestia looked at their handiwork and sighed. "Will this hold him at bay?"

Nightmare Moon stared at the statue. "No, but it will buy us time."

Celestia looked at her former sister. "Nightmare Moon… why do you care?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you care if he escapes? I find your sudden nature to be… disturbing."

"I don't answer to you, Celestia, but if you must know, I remember when we- you and Luna- fought him. The chaos he caused to the world… it can't happen again."

"Hmph… it almost sounds like you care. I would believe you more if I didn't know what chaos _you_ would cause."

Nightmare Moon chuckled before making her way back inside the castle. She seemed calm, but felt a bit unnerved. She was the embodiment of selfishness and envy. Darkness incarnate. She shouldn't care if the world is at stake. The mare sighed.

"Perhaps Luna is still in here, after all. Ugh." Nightmare Moon decided to distract herself with her usual pastime: speaking with her favorite nuisance.

"Tony, are you there?"

" _Moony? Hey! Where have you been? I have so many questions."_

"Well, now would be as good a time as any. I have nothing better to do."

" _Well, yeah. From what I've heard there isn't much to do in space."_

"Hm… I forgot to tell you."

" _What?"_

"I'm no longer in space. I'm in Equestria."

The boy was silent for a moment before cheering. " _That's incredible! We can finally meet! You can even tell me your real name!"_

Nightmare Moon chuckled. "Is Moony finally losing its charm?"

Unbeknownst to the Mare in the Moon, Celestia was outside of her door, listening in. Or rather, _not_ listening. She watched in suspicion as Nightmare Moon was having a telepathic conversation with an unknown listener. Celestia was a bit surprised when she heard the dark mare giggle. Soon, Nightmare Moon had ended the conversation and laid in her bed.

She muttered something as she closed her eyes to rest. "Tonight, we shall finally meet."

Carrot Top could only watch in awe as her brother brought a stacked plate to the picnic table. It was topped with carrot delicacies of all kinds and a few apple sweets given by the Apple family. Carrot Top snatched one of the apple danishes and ate it in delight.

"I love AJ's danishes. They are so good!"

Tony placed the plate in the middle of the table before grabbing a danish for himself. "You said it! Try one, Twilight."

The violet mare shook her head, remembering her last apple experience. "Um, no thanks. I'm not very hungry."

Tony shrugged. "Suit yourself." He brought the danish to his mouth, but in a flash of wind, it was gone. Tony looked at his hand in disbelief. "Ah… what just happened?"

Carrot Top giggled and pointed up. "She happened!"

The trio at the table looked up to see a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane hovering above them, happily chewing on a danish. Tony sighed. "Hi, Rainbow Dash."

The multi colored mare laughed. "Don't be so upset. There are plenty of danishes left."

Carrot Top smiled at her friend. "Hey, Rainbow! Where's Fluttershy and Rarity?"

"Right here." A small voice said. Fluttershy walked along with a white unicorn. Tony quickly composed himself: he knew Rarity would scold him for bad table manners.

Twilight quickly grabbed one of the baked goods on Tony's plate to hide behind, but it was too late. Rainbow Dash quickly flew in front of her. "Hey! I remember you! You were the pony who I impressed with my awesome cloud clearing abilities!"

Twilight forced a smile. "Um, yes, I remember you. How was your meeting with the Wonderbolts?"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "They were too fast. Once they finished their show, they were gone!"

Tony swallowed his food and chuckled. "Maybe next time Rainbow." He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. Tony looked back and saw Fluttershy.

"Um, h-hi, Tony. I heard you were, um, working on some new projects."

Tony scratched his cheek. "Heh, I wouldn't say 'working' is the right term. No successes, yet."

Fluttershy shyly kicked a hoof on the ground. "Well, um, can I see them?"

Tony was a bit shocked b her sudden interest. "Huh? Oh, uh, sure!"

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Projects? What sort of projects?"

Carrot Top put a hoof on her shoulder. "My brother is always busy. When he isn't working in the fields, he's working on some science experiment."

Twilight smiled. "Well, I can appreciate a good science project. May I come, too?"

Tony rubbed his neck. "Uh, sure! Anypony else coming, too?"

The others politely declined, much to Tony's relief. He knew Rainbow Dash and Rarity were nice ponies, but he didn't spend a lot of time with them. It would have been really awkward to suddenly have them inspecting his room. The only reason he accepted Twilight to tag along was because she was new in town.

Tony entered his home, seeing his parents at the dining room table, preparing more food for the and Fluttershy entered as well, much to the delight of the earth ponies. "Oh! Hi, Fluttershy! I'm glad you're here!" Harvest Crop said, hugging the pegasus. Carrot Stem spotted Twilight first. "Oh, hello! What is your name, dear?"

"I am Twilight Sparkle. I'm, uh, new in town."

"Fluttershy and Twilight wanted to see my latest experiments." Tony said, heading towards the stair. Harvest nodded. "Okay, honey. Just try to avoid anything dangerous! Oh, and don't forget your snacks!" She said, giving Tony a small bag of nuts. Twilight examined it, wondering why Tony needed this specific food.

Tony opened the door to his room. "This is it." Twilight's eyes widened as she looked inside at the stacks of books and papers neatly placed in the corners. Beakers of strange chemicals were neatly placed on a desk and parts of different machines were in a bin in the corner. Tony walked up to a chemical on the desk and poured it into a vial. Twilight raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"This? Just a growth serum I accidentally created a long time ago. I usually whip up a batch for Pinkie Pie to use for Sugarcube Corner's special cakes."

Fluttershy smiled. "They are, um, very tasty. I could, if you wouldn't mind, take you there."

Twilight smiled. "I would like that." The violet unicorn spotted Tony eating some of the nuts. "So, are they your favorite food or something?"

Tony shook his head. "Far from it, but my body works a bit differently than the average stallion's. My doctor tells me that protein deficiency could be bad."

"Protein? You mean… meat?" Twilight said, stepping back.

Tony laughed. "I suppose, but I've never actually eaten any meat, unless you count eggs. I live on a carrot farm. Meat isn't really a popular choice."

Twilight calmed a bit and walked around the room. She was in awe at the scientific setting. "I never expected to see a laboratory on a farm. You seem talented." She eyed one of the notes on the table. "Hm, is this the equation for your growth serum?"

"Hm? Oh, no. It's a fertility serum. I want to use it to keep the soil on the farm dependable, but I can't seem to figure out the final piece of the puzzle."

"Hm, I can help. I have plenty of books at the library…"

The two continued to discuss the matter for quite some time, forgetting about the yellow pegasus in the room. Fluttershy sat for a moment, trying to figure out how to get into the conversation even though she understood none of it. Eventually, Fluttershy just left the room quietly.

The yellow pegasus walked down the stairs expecting to see Harvest Crop and Carrot Stem still preparing food. Instead, she found Carrot Top sitting at the table, anxiously waiting for her. The orange mare clapped in excitement. "So, how did it go?"

"What do you, um, mean?"

"Did you talk to Tony?"

"Um, well I, uh, there was talking and, um…" Carrot Top stared at Fluttershy in doubt. The yellow pegasus sighed. "No. He started talking to that Twilight about science. I decided to leave."

"That carrot head! He's too easily distracted, but worry not, for I have, like, 4 more plans!"

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes! So, the first plan involves a shovel and some leaves…"

Twilight and Tony soon returned to the party, conversing with everypony. The purple unicorn even grew to like some of the guests. After the celebration, everypony returned home. The moon shone bright in the sky as Tony laid in his bed. He felt excited for tomorrow: Twilight had promised to return to help with the serum. He had to admit, she was very smart.

Tony felt his exhaustion catch up to him as he yawned and shut his eyes… before opening them again and finding himself in a new place. He sat up straight. The area was white with fog and devoid of life. "Where… where am I?"

"You're in your head." A new voice spoke.

Tony recognized it immediately. "Moony? How are you in my dream?"

"Look behind you and I will explain everything."

Tony did as he was told, but jumped back as he found another being with him. It was a tall, regal alicorn mare with armor on and a mane of stars. Tony stepped forward with wide eyes. "Moony?"

"You catch on fast. Hm, you don't look like I expected. You certainly weren't kidding when you said you were different from the other ponies."

"Thanks. Although, you look a lot like I pictured you. How are you here?"

"You didn't know a ruler of the night could enter her subjects' dreams?"

Tony looked at the mare's horn and wings. "Ruler?"

"Tony, my real name is Nightmare Moon."

"Nightmare Moon? Like the old ponytale? _The_ Nightmare Moon?" The dark mare felt a pang of something in her chest that she couldn't quite identify. A feeling she hasn't known before. Tony stepped closer to Nightmare Moon and grinned. "You don't look as scary as the old stories say. And you aren't nearly as mean."

Nightmare Moon smirked with her chin held high. "Well, I don't know whether to be mildly insulted or enraged. I am the embodiment of darkness. I am terror-" Her words were interrupted by Tony's sudden embrace. "Whatever you say, Moony. I'm just glad to finally meet you."

The dark mare was a bit surprised at first, but a smile suddenly graced her lips.

"It's nice to meet you as well."

The embrace ended and Tony suddenly had a thought. "Since you're back from the moon, are you going to make it nighttime forever? Like in the old stories?"

Nightmare Moon looked at one of her hooves nonchalantly. "Well, I was planning to, but other things have distracted me from it."

"Other things?"

"Don't worry about it. Celestia and I have it under control."

"Wait, _Princess Celestia_? You two are working _together_!?"

"It's a long story and, as I said, you shouldn't worry about it. Just know for now that your little carrot farm can thrive in that blasted sunlight. Just don't tell anypony about this. The last thing I need is an angry mob." Tony nodded, now even more excited about having finally met his long time friend.

Outside of Tony's window, Celestia hovered watching suspiciously as a dark mist enveloped him. ' _What is this strange creature? Why is Nightmare Moon torturing his dream- wait, is he... smiling?'_ The ruler said, even more confused than ever. She was about to fly away when she noticed something strange. The energy from the castle was here. She looked around to try and find the source and her eyes widened when she did. The strange creature had a small energy signature about it, but it was strong enough for her to notice. She knew it was the same as the statue's, but it seemed more familiar somehow. She sensed this energy before, but she just couldn't place it. Celestia stared for a moment before flying off towards her castle.


	7. Scheming

Nightmare Moon returned to the castle just before the sun rose. Her expression seemed content and casual as she entered through her room's balcony. She was about to lay in her bed to rest, but was surprised to find Celestia was already waiting there. The sun princess frowned at her former enemy. "Where were you last night?"

Nightmare Moon scoffed. "I have no need to discuss my own business with you, dear sister. I don't need a chaperone."

Celestia stood and approached the dark mare. "Oh, yes you do. I can't have you galloping about Equestria terrorizing the citizens and causing mayhem."

"You give me too much credit, dear sister. I was merely out for a midnight fly."

"Hm… okay, Nightmare Moon. Be warned, from this point on you are forbidden from leaving this castle. You'd have to think I was born yesterday if you think I'm going to let a menace fly about."

Nightmare Moon rolled her eyes. "Just try to restrain me, Celestia." She challenged a she proceeded to her bed.

The sun princess smiled. "Well, I just thought you might want to be here for the news."

"News?"

"Yes. I seem to have found the solution to our problem. Yesterday, I sensed something. An energy I haven't felt for quite some time. At first, I couldn't place it, but I've been thinking about it all night and I think I've sensed a similar energy in Ponyville. If we can contain the source of the energy, I think we can figure out how to counter it."

"Contain the source? You mean… imprison it?"

"If it comes to that. Is that a problem?"

Nightmare Moon stayed silent for a moment. "Of course not."

Carrot Top doodled in her journal as Fluttershy sat on her bed behind her. The orange mare's mischievous grin only grew as she continued to write. Finally, she turned to look at her friend. "Alright, here's the plan. I'll… "procure" one of Tony's inventions. When he goes looking for it, I want you to suddenly walk in and "find" it." She said.

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "Well, um, I don't know. Won't he be upset?"

"Well, yeah, but what's a bit of distress in exchange of eternal love?"

Fluttershy blushed. "Eternal... well, I suppose-"

"Great! Let's do this!"

Carrot Top quietly approached the door to Tony's room. Fortunately, it was left ajar and her brother was nowhere to be found. ' _He's probably downstairs with Dad. Score!'_ She crawled through the room and looked at the clutter on the desks. It seemed to be nothing but scrap until a strange device caught her eye. It was about the size of her hoof and seemed to be made up of an assortment of junk. Carrot Top smirked. "Perfect."

The orange mare hurriedly returned to her room, device at the ready. She handed it off to Fluttershy. "Here, hide this somewhere! When I give the cue, 'find' it." She winked. Fluttershy nodded nervously. Carrot Top stepped out of her room as Tony walked up the steps. She merely smiled at him as he walked by, coaxing him to stop. "What are you up to?" He asked, suspiciously.

Carrot Top still smiled. "Dear brother, I am merely standing here. Is that such a crime?" He watched her for a moment before entering his room. Mere moments later he stepped out and crossed his arms. "Carrot Top, where is it?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Carrot Top, I'm serious! That was my automatic carrot peeler! It's not safe at the moment!"  
The orange mare looked a bit surprised before laughing nervously. "Heh, how 'not safe' are we talking?" As if on cue, a scream was heard from within Carrot Top's room. Tony and Carrot Top looked at each other before running in… to find Fluttershy being chased by the automatic machine. It whizzed around uncontrollably, blades jutting out at nothing. The machine tore through whatever was placed in its path, be it pillows, wood, or even toys. Fluttershy tripped and fell, her back against the wall as the machine rushed closer. Suddenly, a solid kick from Tony sent the device flying into the wall, shattering it to scrap. Tony helped the yellow pegasus up. "Are you okay?"

Fluttershy nodded. "I-I-I think so." Carrot Top gestured to her. Fluttershy nodded. "I, er, found it and I guess I accidentally turned it on. Sorry."

Tony turned to his sister. "Carrot Top, no more messing with my projects. This could have been very bad!"

The orange mare nodded, sadly. "Alright. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Tony sighed as he left the room with the mangled machine. Carrot Top waited for him to close the door before grabbing Fluttershy. "Okay! Plan B!"

The duo stepped outside, mere meters from where Tony and the rest of the Carrot household were working in the fields. Carrot Top hid behind a bush and snickered. "Oh, this is it, I feel it! I messed around with Tony's fancy gizmo for pulling carrots. If I'm right, it'll stop and he'll be clueless. That's when you walk in and fix it."

"Fix it? Um, I don't think I know anything about this sort of thing." Fluttershy said.

Carrot Top waved a hoof. "Well, duh! That's why I swiped his blueprints. I just took out the… erm… whatsit! Just ask him what's wrong and he'll probably drone on. You can do this!" Carrot Top pushed Fluttershy onto the field. She gulped as she watched Tony mess around with his machine. She strode forward.

Tony sighed in defeat. "Ugh, I may just have to ditch the machine. Back to the drawing board, I guess." Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hm? Oh, hey Fluttershy."

"Hi. I, um, couldn't help but notice that your, um, device wasn't working."

"Yeah, I can't figure out why. It was working fine this morning." He sighed.

"Well, uh, maybe I can help, if you don't mind."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Hm? I didn't know you were the tinkering type."

She shrugged, bashfully. "Well, um, I guess I learned a few things?" She looked back at Carrot Top, who nodded in glee. Fluttershy smiled back before looking at the machine with Tony. He continued fiddling with the machine, occasionally gaining minor input from Fluttershy.

Eventually, the machine began humming. The duo looked excited before it began to shake violently. Tony and Fluttershy stepped back as a large piece suddenly blew out of it. The part flew across the field and into the bushes. A loud clunk was heard, along with an "Ow!"

Tony ran over to find Carrot Top on the ground, rubbing her head. "Are you alright?" He asked, worriedly.

Carrot Top frowned. "Jeez, what a headache. What was that for!?"

Tony was about to apologize, but saw a sheet of paper on the ground next to his sister. He picked it up and frowned. "Carrot Top, why do you have my blueprints for the Carrot Puller? Wait, did you tamper with it?"

The orange mare sweat a bit. "Oh, I hear Mom calling me! See ya!" She said as she ran as fast as she could toward the house.

Fluttershy waited for Tony's outburst, but was surprised by his laughter. She looked at him. "Aren't you mad?"

"Well, yeah, but I think getting nailed by a flying part is karma enough. Thanks anyway for the help, Fluttershy." The pegasus blushed a bit before following her friend inside.

Carrot Top sat on her bed, keeping an ice pack on her bruised head. She kept a hoof on her chin and a stern look on her face. "Okay, so maybe we've been looking at this all wrong. I think I've got a surefire plan to-"

"Oh, Carrot top, I can't do any more plans. I have to go feed my precious Angel. He gets upset if he doesn't eat anything." Fluttershy explained.

Carrot Top sighed. "Alright. Go ahead. We'll try again some other day." Fluttershy smiled at her friend before heading out the door.

Back at her cottage, she figured the day was over. After tending to her animals, all she wanted to do was sit down with a nice cup of tea and some peaceful silence. However, her plans were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. "Oh, one second!" She called. Opening the door, she smiled at the visitor. "Tony? What, um, brings you here?"

"Well, uh, I kinda felt bad about how the day went, what with one of my machines chasing you around and the other nailing Carrot Top in the head. I figured I'd bring a little something." He held out a few flowers. Fluttershy blushed as she took them. They weren't as immaculate as a bouquet, but they were still rather nice. She smiled. "Th-thank you, Tony. You didn't have to, though. Those were just accidents."

"I know, but, I still feel like you should have them. Sorry if they're a bit dull. The trail I took had quite the underwhelming assortment."

Fluttershy smelled the flowers. "They're lovely. Won't you come in? I just put some tea on the kettle."

Tony smiled. "I'd like that."

The duo sat in the dining room, chatting about the day's antics and sipping their tea. Tony sighed, relaxed. "This is really good! May I ask how you made it?"

The pegasus looked away bashfully. "Oh, it's nothing, really. I bought a few special herbs from the marketplace. I'm glad you like it."

"It's very relaxing, especially after such a crazy day. Carrot Top can be a bit much sometimes."

Fluttershy sipped her tea and thought for a moment. She suddenly stood. "Tony, could you, um, come with me for a second?"

A bit surprised, Tony nodded. "Uh, sure! Lead on." He followed the pegasus as she approached a framed letter on her wall. She gestured to it, prompting Tony to begin reading:

 _Dear Fluttershy,_

 _I think you are super cute and your hair smells like pretty flowers._

 _Love, Tony_

Tony felt his face go beet red as he read the letter, making Fluttershy giggle. "Don't worry. I know you didn't write it. Carrot Top wrote it a long time ago."

Tony frowned. "Another one of her pranks?"

"Yes, but… it makes me feel happy."

"Happy?"

"It reminds me how much Carrot Top cares about me. That's why I framed it. She's a true friend." She kicked a hoof on the ground. "It also reminds me how I feel about yo-yo-" She stammered as she looked at Tony's face. "Yo-yo-you- _your_ family! Yep! Your family! Such nice ponies!" She had a large smile, trying her hardest to be convincing. Tony raised an eyebrow. "O… kay. Well, I should be heading back. I wouldn't want to worry everypony." He went to the door, but stopped. "Hey, Fluttershy. This was nice." He smiled at her before closing the door.

Fluttershy waved him off, but mentally slapped herself. ' _Oh, shoot. I was really close that time.'_ She looked at the flowers on her coffee table and quickly placed them in a vase. She looked at them for a long time before smiling. "I'll do it tomorrow!"


	8. Study Abroad

The sun shined brightly through the window, creating an atmosphere of positivity throughout the room. The golden rays were cast upon a sleeping Tony's face, causing him to stir. His eyes fluttered open as he sat up, yawning. Judging by the birds chirping and the sun's position, he could only assume he woke up on time for once. Smiling, Tony sat up in his bed and began to prepare for the day.

He practically danced out of his room, feeling euphoric. He couldn't remember the last time he woke up so perfectly. ' _It feels like it's going to be a good day. I wonder what I should do after helping out with the fields?'_ In this state, he barely noticed the serious atmosphere in the dining room, where his family was seated. Tony gave his mother and father a hug. "Good morning! I finally woke up on time!" He skipped to Carrot Top and ruffled her mane. "Hello, dear sister. I feel amazing today!"

Harvest Crop scratched the back of her head. "Um… Tony?"

The boy didn't register her words as he prepared a glass of juice. "I feel like I could take on the world right now! Hey, maybe I could help with the fields on my own! Haha!"

Carrot Stem cleared his throat. "Uh, son."

"I just can't explain it, but I feel like something big is gonna happen today-"

"Hey, Carrot Brain!" Carrot Top exclaimed, causing Tony to turn in shock. The sight before him nearly made him drop his glass.

Princess Celestia herself was seated at the table. Tony felt his face turn red before kneeling. "P-P-Princess Celestia! I'm sorry! I didn't see you."

The ruler giggled. "It's quite alright. I admire your enthusiasm."

Carrot Stem laughed, nervously. "He's a bit excited. You know how young stallions are." He turned to Tony. "Son, the Princess has told us some great news!"

Harvest Crop stood and hugged Tony. "Princess Celestia wants you to go to Canterlot!"

Tony felt his body freeze. "Canterlot? Seriously?" His legs felt wobbly as he leaned on the counter. Canterlot was a city of riches and fancy ponies, mostly unicorns. The smartest, most successful, or most elite ponies stayed in Canterlot. Tony composed himself enough to speak. "W-why do you want me?" He mentally cursed himself for how the rude that sounded.

Celestia merely giggled. "I've talked with some ponies who spoke of your inventions and experiments. Your intellect would fit right in at Canterlot. So, what do you say?"

Tony took a deep breath. "I… I don't know. Mom… Dad… would you guys be okay here?"

Carrot Stem laughed. "You think I'm too old to work? Trust me, champ. We have it covered."

Carrot Top slapped Tony on the back. "Are you forgetting about me? Just because you're not here doesn't mean we're hopeless! Go for it!"

Princess Celestia observed Tony and his interactions with his "family". He really didn't seem like the type she expected to befriend Nightmare Moon. Even so, she had to keep watch. She didn't know what to expect from this unknown creature. She closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate on the small energy emanating from the boy. She was still stumped as to where she had felt it before.

After a bit more urging from his family, Tony finally relented, agreeing to join Celestia. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. "Wait a minute! I can't just leave. I at least need to say goodbye to-"

"Your friends? Princess Celestia was kind enough to send her guards to fetch them. They should be here soon."

Vinyl and Octavia were the first to arrive, neither holding back their congratulations. Rarity was the next to arrive, insisting that Tony tell her every last detail about Canterlot when he returned. Tony promised he would.

The last pony to arrive was none other than Fluttershy, who seemed distracted. She entered the house and kneeled before Celestia. Afterwards, she approached Tony, blushing. "Um… congratulations…"

"Thanks, Fluttershy- hey, what's wrong?"

She kicked the ground. "Oh, it's nothing. I just, um, hate goodbyes."

Tony smiled and hugged the mare before retrieving his suitcase and entering her chariot. Tony took one last look at his family, friends, and farm before waving.

Carrot Top approached Fluttershy and put a hoof on her shoulder. "Hey, now. Don't you worry. By the time he gets back… we'll have tons of plans ready!"

The chariot ride was short, as there was one last detail to take care of. The chariot stopped in front of Ponyville's library, Twilight Sparkle waiting out front. Tony smiled when he saw his friends. "Hi, Twilight! Where's Spike?"

"He's inside. He wanted me to trust him to 'hold down the fort' or something like that. I'm sure you're very excited to be going to Canterlot to further your studies." Twilight said.

Tony nodded, but raised an eyebrow. "Um, why are you all packed? Are you moving back to Canterlot?"

"Nope, I'm just going to go with you. Celestia asked me to help you with Canterlot rules and etiquette."

Tony gulped. "Well, that does sound a bit overwhelming."

Celestia smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure you will adjust perfectly. It may be a bit… _different_ from your life in Ponyville, but I assure you, it will be a wonderful experience."

Once again, they were off. The chariot raced toward the large city in the mountains, the castle growing larger as they grew nearer. Tony felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at the sprawling metropolis. Refined ponies walked about, mostly unicorns, going about their day. Tony put a hand on the edge of the chariot… but then looked at it. The sudden reality check hit him like a train. His appearance might not be the most welcome among these ponies. He suddenly felt a bit self-conscious. Twilight put a hoof on his shoulder in reassurance, hoping to make him feel a bit better. Tony smiled, but couldn't shake the worry as they approached the castle. He had seen it so many times from Ponyville, but that didn't compare to the view before him. The castle stood out like a beacon as its elegance was rather overwhelming.

Soon, the chariot halted in the castle courtyard, where several guards were training. Tony watched in awe as they used their swords or wings or just raw strength. Celestia and Twilight led the way as Tony followed suit. He looked at his lavender friend to try to avoid the strange gazes he got from the guards. ' _Twilight is walking around like she is perfectly at home! Well, then again, I guess she is…'_ Tony was shaken from his thoughts when Celestia turned to look at him and Twilight. "Tony, I am going to allow Twilight to give you the grand tour. However, since you both shall be staying here for quite some time, there is something I should tell you. I may not be available very much because… something important has come up. I fear that without my complete attention, this situation could get out of hand."

Twilight gasped. "That sounds terrible! Do you need help?"

"That's what I wanted to confide in you two. I may have already gotten help from an… old acquaintance. If you two are to stay here, it would only be fair for you to know who."

Tony felt his mind reel as he remembered Moony's words from the other night. Celestia led the duo to a large door in the castle. Celestia put a hoof on the door. "Please, do not overreact." She cast a passing glance at Tony before opening the door, revealing a large room decorated in dark cloths and linens. On the bed, a dark, alicorn pony sat, clad in armor. Tony smiled while Twilight looked horrified. Both of them, however, exclaimed the same thing.

"Nightmare Moon!"


	9. Ulterior Espionage

Nightmare Moon turned in surprise when she heard her name called. When she saw who it was, a smirk graced her lips. "Ah, Tony. You're here." She said. Twilight was completely shocked, failing to register any other noise as she began to back away until she bumped into Celestia. The princess put a hoof on her student's back. "Calm yourself, Twilight."

"B-b-but that's Nightmare Moon! She _has_ returned! We have to alert the townsponies! We need the Element-" Twilight's monologue was interrupted by the curious sight of Tony hugging the dark mare. "Tony? Why are you hugging her? She's dangerous!"

Celestia stood beside Twilight. "Perhaps I can help. Nightmare Moon and I have come up with a theory that both of you should hear."

Tony and Twilight sat next to each other as Celestia and Nightmare Moon began explaining. The former cleared her throat. "Tony, when did you first begin your communications with Nightmare Moon?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Communications? How could that be possible? She's been on the moon for centuries."

The dark mare bared her fangs. "Thanks for the reminder."

Tony scratched his chin. "Well, when I was a little kid, I sort of just… _heard_ her. For the first few years, I thought she was a figment of my imagination, but as I got older, I just accepted her being around."

Nightmare Moon smirked. "I must admit, the first time I heard his feeble voice, I thought the centuries on the moon were finally taking their toll on my sanity."

Twilight put a hoof to her chin. "Telepathic… communication? You can do that?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't think so. I've only ever been able to talk to Moony."

Celestia snickered. "Moony?" Nightmare Moon looked away, grunting. Celestia continued. "Tony, I can sense a strange energy radiating off of you. It's faint, but I can still feel it. The same energy is on Nightmare Moon. I think that's how you two are so easily connected."

"Energy? Like magic?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure. It would take further study. That's why I brought you here. Only a great mind should study forces like these, and from what I've heard you have such a mind."

Tony scratched his neck. "So _that's_ why I was brought here: to further my studies so I can solve this mystery."

"Indeed. You may go now. My guards will escort you to your room. After a day like today, some rest should do you good."

After Tony left the room, Celestia asked Twilight to stay. "My student, I know you're wondering why Nightmare Moon is allying with us, but I fear you aren't yet ready for the answer."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Not ready for what? Princess Celestia, I don't understand any of this."

"All in good time, Twilight. For now, I have a special task for you. I… don't know how to ask…"

"She wants you to spy on Tony." Nightmare Moon said, contempt in her voice.

Celestia sighed. "In short, yes. I need you to observe him. Please, watch for anything unusual."

Twilight backed away. "Observe him? What's going on?"

"Twilight… recent events have me questioning my views on this creature-"

"That _creature_ has a name, Celestia." Nightmare Moon snapped.

Celestia ignored the dark mare. "Twilight, I'm not asking you to betray him. Just observe and report. Trust me, I wouldn't want this unless it were absolutely necessary."

Twilight was silent for quite some time before sighing. "I'll… I'll try my best."

Celestia dismissed Twilight. She stood in the room, sighing, as Nightmare Moon observed her. The dark mare stepped forward. "You're wrong, you know. Take it from the mare who actually talked to him for years. He is nothing like me."

Celestia was silent for a long while before going to the door. "Perhaps, if you were a different mare, I'd have an easier time believing that." Then she left.

Tony's eyes widened as he looked at the room Celestia had prepared for him. It was reminiscent of a true scholar's office. Books were neatly stacked along shelves. On the other side of the room, several counters stood with beakers stacked on them. A labcoat and goggles hung on a rack nearby. Tony smiled at his new lab, but suddenly was reminded of home. His mind flashed with the image of his makeshift lab. He shook the thought from his head. ' _Ugh, it hasn't even been a day and I'm already homesick. Only one way to get my mind off of this… hard work. After all, that's why I'm here.'_ He set his suitcases down and shuffled through them until he found a small stack of papers. He examined them for a moment before heading to the chemistry station.

Twilight felt a strange mix of emotions considering her new task. Celestia had basically asked her to spy on a friend. Twilight rolled the word around in her head. "Friend". The word had always seemed so strange to her, but now she was becoming more familiar with it. She continued walking until she heard the light clattering of glass. Curious, she walked towards the source of the noise, finding a door left ajar. Twilight lightly pushed it open, finding Tony's room on the other side.

Tony looked at the chemical compound in front of him as he wrote several notes down. The mixture began to bubble. Tony looked around the room until his eyes landed on a potted plant. He grabbed it and placed it on the table before pouring a single drop of the compound on the soil. He stood for a moment and observed the flower. In only a matter of seconds, the petals began to fall off as the entire plant shriveled into a dry heap. Tony took his goggles off and put a hand through his hair, sighing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Tony looked up to see Twilight. She smiled, sadly. "Still no luck with the formula, huh?"

"Hey, Twilight. Yeah, there's just… _something_ I'm missing. I was going to work on this whole energy thing Celestia asked about, but I still need to read up on that."

"I don't think that will be a problem with all of these books. Hey, let me see your formula." She levitated the papers towards her and read, putting a hoof to her chin. "Hm… have you worked on this anymore since we first talked?"

"Just a few tweaks here and there. Why? Is there anything you can do?"

"Maybe, but not by myself. Hm… would you mind terribly if I help you with this?"

"Of course not! That would be incredible!"

The two continued working on the serum for quite some time, losing track of the hours. By the time they were ready to take a break, the moon was high in the sky and the formula was even more complex, leading to more questions than answers. Twilight looked out the window in surprise. "Oh my! I had no idea it was so late! I should be heading to bed. Tomorrow is going to be our first lesson in Canterlot life."

Tony yawned. "I'm looking forward to it. I can't wait to hear about what this place is like. Everypony at home always talked so highly of it."

"Trust me, Canterlot is a great city. I should be going now. Good night, Tony."

"Good night, Twilight."

The violet mare began walking out of the room when a dark mass suddenly blocked her way. Twilight looked up into the eyes of Nightmare Moon, who looked back at her unimpressed. Twilight looked away from the dark mare before leaving the room quietly. Nightmare Moon entered the room. "Tony? Are you in here?"

"Moony? Give me a second!" He called from the changing room. The dark mare waited until her friend came out, donning his nightwear. He smiled as he leaned on the chemistry table. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just thought I'd stop by to see how my favorite nuisance was adjusting. Canterlot _is_ one of the most prominent cities in Equestria."

"I can tell. I have to admit, it's a bit strange to be in a castle when I was just on a farm this morning."

Nightmare Moon laughed. "I see. I do hope your homesickness doesn't affect your sleeping."

"Why?"

"Well, Celestia banned me from leaving the castle. Something about 'terrorizing the citizens' and whatnot. It's awfully boring. So, I need to find _some_ way to occupy myself, so I can just pop into your dreams every now and then."

Tony thought for a moment and shrugged. "Alright. I guess that' okay. Just… no nightmares, okay?"

The dark mare smirked. "No promises." She said, laughing in a way that sent chills down Tony's spine.

Celestia stood on her balcony, looking out at Equestria. Her eyes were drawn towards Ponyville, where Tony had been living for so long without her noticing. She continued to watch, trying ever to hard to find trust in her heart. Nothing the creature had done showed him to be evil or malicious. In fact, he seemed kind. The only real cause for awareness is the strange energy. Celestia knew she had felt it before, but could not remember. That didn't matter, though. That same energy is being used to release a monster. ' _It doesn't matter how much I want to trust him. The citizens of Equestria are my top priority.'_ A small voice in the back of her head tried desperately to tell her this creature _is_ a citizen, but with all that's happened, Celestia could not, and would not, accept it. She decided to go check on him.

As she walked down the moonlit halls, she began to wonder just what the creature would be doing under the cover of night. Her pace quickened as she finally neared the creature's room. She pushed the door open… only to find Tony sleeping soundly with Nightmare Moon laying on the floor next to his bed. ' _She's talking to him in his dreams! I must sto-'_ Her actions were halted by a strange sight: Nightmare Moon was _smiling_. It wasn't a smirk or a sarcastic smile like she usually did. This was a look of genuine happiness, a look shared by Tony. Celestia watched for a moment before leaving the room. She suddenly had even more to think about. First of all, this creature had seemingly tamed the dark mare. Secondly, the dark mare's smile was beginning to look a lot like someone she used to know…


	10. The Big One

Tony wrote rapidly as Twilight gave her lesson. She told him the keys and social cues to Canterlot life that, surprisingly, weren't too strange to comprehend. Tony was genuinely surprised by the rather regal approach Twilight took when she taught him the mannerisms of Canterlot. He had to admit, she reminded him of Rarity. He shuddered as he remembered when she snapped at him for using a salad fork on his pancakes. ' _Dark times. Dark times indeed…'_

Tony followed Twilight's directions with relative ease, saying the right greetings and using only the most eloquent speech. She smiled. "This is great! I think we've covered the basics."

Tony smiled, but scratched his chin. "Will it be enough?"

"Tony, Canterlot isn't some foreign planet. Besides, I'm sure you're smart enough to pick up on the more advanced social understandings. You have my utmost faith."

Tony bowed. "Thank you very much. I certainly hope Celestia is pleased."

Twilight felt a pang of guilt at the mention of her mentor's name as she remembered the strange task assigned to her. The violet mare looked at her newly refined friend and suddenly had an idea. "Tony, do you have any formal wear?"

Celestia sat in her throne room. She had finished her meetings for the day and was currently waiting patiently for her student to come in. Twilight had one of the guards tell her about a surprise. Celestia could only ponder what her student would bring.

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room burst open as Twilight cantered in, her head held high. She stepped aside. "You may enter."

Tony stepped in, clad in a dark tuxedo and his hair slicked back. He walked with the swagger of a pony who had bits to spare. His head was held high, giving off an atmosphere of refinement. Tony approached the princess before kneeling. "Your Majesty."

Celestia giggled at the display. "Twilight, don't you think this is a bit much?"

Twilight approached next to Tony. "Not at all, Princess. I figured that Tony needed a way to show off what he's learned. What better test than a dinner with the princess herself?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow, smiling. "I see. Tony, do you feel you are ready?"

"It would be an honor, Your Highness." Tony replied, offering a slight bow.

Celestia watched with relative amusement as Tony began to sweat a bit under the pressure. Twilight sat across from him, watching in excitement. She knew that if this dinner went well, Celestia would, perhaps, trust in Tony a bit more. Tony made sure to eat his food with grace and patience. He picked up the correct utensils when the time called for it, but soon found his nerves getting the best of him. The final course of the meal included a very delicious-looking dessert. Tony felt an internal panic when he realized he didn't know what utensil to use. Suddenly, a light glow enveloped one of the spoons. Tony looked at Celestia and Twilight, but they were too busy eating to notice. His gaze then travelled to the doorway where Nightmare Moon stood, her horn glowing. Tony smiled as she walked away, mentally thanking her as he picked up the spoon.

The group left the room, content with their meal. Celestia smiled. "I must say, you did a remarkable job. I knew you wouldn't have any trouble adjusting." Tony bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I am glad we had this meal, but I believe it is high time I retire to my room to work on that special project."

"Certainly. I won't hold you any longer."

After Tony had left, Celestia looked at her student. "Twilight Sparkle, I know what you're planning."

The violet mare suddenly felt nervous. "Planning? Me? No, I would never-"

"Twilight," Celestia said with a hoof raised, "I know you mean well, wanting me to get closer to this creature."

"Princess, why do you keep calling him 'creature'? His name is Tony."

Celestia looked at Twilight, worried. "I know, but…" She didn't know how to finish.

Twilight looked at her mentor, trying to understand. Celestia looked at her student, smiling sadly. "I know he's a kind creature, but what's happening now goes further beyond what I feel. Whether he knows it or not, Tony is a part of something that may not bode well for Equestria. Please, just continue observing. I will be on my throne room if you have any further questions." Celestia said, leaving. Twilight was once again confused.

And worried.

Celestia's words were ominous and cryptic. Equestria was in trouble from an invisible threat. Twilight pondered what the problem could be, but the only lead she had was the special project Celestia assigned Tony. She decided it was high time to conduct her own investigation.

Tony had quickly changed from his formal wear back into his casual clothes as he began searching the rows of books for what he needed. ' _Hm… "Magic: A Beginner's Guide"... "Unicorn Horns and Pegasus Feathers: A Guide to Pony Anatomy"... Ah! This should help. "A Field Guide to Magical Fields". I hope this is what Celestia meant.'_ He thought as he quickly sat down and skimmed through the book. He read through it, hoping to find any answers at all to his predicament. However, being unable to use magic, he found it difficult to relate to the text. "Ugh… I need a unicorn proficient in magic, but who-"

"Hey, Tony." Twilight said, entering the room. Tony looked at his violet companion for a moment before an idea came to him.

"Twilight! Am I glad to see you! I think I might have an idea to figure out this whole situation."

"Really? That's great! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, that's what my idea was. I need you to find the magical field Princess Celestia was talking about."

Twilight put a hoof to her chin. "You want me to find the field… on you? I don't know, Tony. My magic is nowhere near as strong as Celestia's. She was able to feel the field on you so easily."

"Twilight, please. This is the only solution I can think of at the moment. If we can find that field, we could try and figure out why it's surrounding me!" Twilight looked down at her hooves, unsure. Tony smiled sadly before approaching and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know you can do it. Please."

Tony stood in the center of the room, a violet glow surrounding him. Twilight circled him, trying to focus on any unusual energy readings. Tony scratched the back of his head. "Anything unusual, yet?"

"No. You seem as normal as ever. Wait…" She stopped right behind Tony as she felt a strange, but familiar, energy.

"What is it? Did you find the field?"

"Yes, but… no, that can't be right."

"Twilight? What's wrong?"

The violet mare stepped closer to the boy, still feeling a strange mix of awe, curiosity, and hesitation. As she got closer, the energy signal became stronger. Twilight was certain she had felt this energy before… and she knew why. "T-Tony… the energy on your body… it's… i-it's…"

"Twilight? What's going on?"

Twilight stepped closer, still in shock. Just before her horn touched his leg, her voice squeaked. "It's mine."

The room exploded.

Celestia sat in her throne room, thinking about her student's sly scheme. She had to admit, it was rather humorous. After all, Celestia did tell Twilight to make a friend. The princess sighed as Twilight and Nightmare Moon's words rang through her head.

' _Princess, why do you keep calling him "creature"? His name is Tony.'_

' _That_ creature _has a name, Celestia.'_

She was well-aware Tony had a name. She was well-aware he was more than an animal. She was also well-aware that if she became attached to the creature, it might impair her judgement on what to do about her situation.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard. It sounded like an explosion of some sort. Celestia was about to rise, but was suddenly pushed back by an invisible force. Her eyes widened as she realized this force was not foreign to her. It was definitely that same energy she felt on Tony and, now that it hit her full force, she remembered where she first felt this invisible energy. She quickly ran toward the source of the noise, nearly crashing into Nightmare Moon on the way. The dark mare looked at the princess in surprise. "You felt it, right? The energy?"

"Yes… we must find Tony."

"I'm already trying, but our telepathic link isn't connecting. I think he's unconscious."

The two quickly made their way towards Tony's room. The room's door was thrown clean off, taking a part of the wall with it. The alicorns quickly entered, surprised to find Twilight cradling the unconscious creature. A look of extreme worry donned her face as she looked up at her mentor. Nightmare Moon knelt next to the unconscious creature. As she looked at his injured form, her chest began to tighten as she began to feel yet another new emotion. She quickly brushed it off, not wanting to waste time. Her horn began glowing, surrounding Tony's body. She closed her eyes, focusing on his heart. An inaudible sigh escaped her lips when she felt a beat. "He's alive." She said, simply, as she levitated his body to the bed.

Celestia took a moment to gaze around the room. Papers covered the ground and books were thrown here and there. Even the chemistry station was overturned. The sun mare looked at her student. "What happened."

Twilight looked at the boy before answering. "We were trying to find the magical field that covered Tony. We did find it… but…"

"But what?"

"It was strange, Princess. The magical field felt like, well, _mine_! How is that possible? And when I touched it, it became extremely unstable! I just don't unders-"

"That's something we can discuss later. For now, I think it would be best for both of you to get some rest. I'm just glad neither of you were seriously injured." Twilight took one last look at her friend before exiting the room.

Nightmare Moon stood at the side of the bed as Tony slept. Celestia stepped over the various debris on the ground. "We should start cleaning this up. It wouldn't be very kind to leave a mess when he wakes."

Nightmare Moon laughed. "Kind? Clean up? Are you forgetting who I am?"

Celestia sighed. "Right, I forgot. Eternal darkness and whatnot." She said as she used her magic to repair the door. Nightmare Moon scoffed at her before sitting down next to the bed, unknowingly catching Celestia's gaze and inciting an inaudible giggle from the sun mare.

While everything seemed to have calmed down, Celestia couldn't help but feel as if she had forgotten something…

In the castle gardens, a large magical force field surrounded a menacing statue. The force field held strong until the energy outburst came. The shield began to fluctuate until eventually becoming stable again, but not before the statue received a long crack…


	11. Some Explaining to Do

_Tony flew through the void, wandering aimlessly. He felt serene. It was a special kind of peace that could never physically be felt. The area was filled with darkness, the only light coming from a few stars scattered throughout. Tony looked at his hands. He couldn't feel them, or his legs, or anything for that matter._ 'I… I'm dreaming? But… this feels different… where's Moony?'

 _He tried to move any muscle, but found that he was immobile as he floated endlessly._ 'Moony? Are you out there?' _He tried calling. However, his shouting seemed more like feeble whispers. Tony tried to remain calm, but he was beginning to wonder what was happening._ 'Did she leave me here? No, she wouldn't do that… would she?'

 _Suddenly, Tony felt a gust of wind on the back of his neck._

 _Like breathing._

 _He tried to turn and look at the source, but was still immobile. "M-Moony? Th-th-this isn't funny!" The breathing continued, this time he could actually hear it. "Moony…?" He tried weakly._ 'I have a feeling this isn't Moony…'

 _Just as the thought crossed his mind, his entire body was turned around to face two glowing orbs. Just before he woke, a voice spoke into his mind._

" _ **Interesting…"**_

Tony sat straight in his bed, sweat dripping from his brow. He looked around frantically, trying to find any and all reassurance that the void was gone. After a moment of composure, he decided to look for Nightmare Moon, hoping to get some sort of explanation for his weird dream. To his surprise, the dark mare was nowhere to be found. ' _Not here… then was I just having a normal dream? I could've sworn it felt real…'_ Tony's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered the events prior to his slumber. He quickly rose from his bed, having forgotten his strange dream. He ran out the door, nearly slamming into Princess Celestia. "Hold on, young one. I don't think you're in any condition to be going on a stroll. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I laid my head in front of a speeding train. What happened? Is Twilight okay?"

"Calm yourself. Twilight is fine, just a bit injured. She explained what happened."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, could you explain to me?"

"Yes, but you may want to sit down." Tony went back to his bed before Celestia continued. "It would seem that you and Twilight solved the mystery of the mysterious energy surrounding you. Unfortunately, the answer leaves only more questions."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how I never saw it before, but the energy surrounding you mirrors Twilight's. It would be almost exact if it weren't for some… alterations."

"Twilight's magic? Alterations? Princess Celestia, what are you saying?" Celestia sighed, as if trying to find the right words.

"Come with me. Twilight is waiting with Nightmare Moon. It would be easier for all of us to talk."

Celestia led Tony down the hall, both walking in complete silence. As Tony walked, he felt a strange dizziness wash over him, but quickly regained his composure. ' _Just how hard was I hit?'_ He thought. Celestia cast several passing glances at her companion. Tony noticed, but decided against saying anything. For some reason, the atmosphere around them felt tense and distant.

Soon enough, the duo had arrived in the throne room where Nightmare Moon and Twilight waited. The former was laying down while the latter paced back and forth. Twilight began to get a headache as she tried to make sense of the recent chain of events. Her frustrated expression changed to one of relief when she saw Tony. "You're okay!"

Nightmare Moon looked over and smirked. "Hm. I thought you'd never get up."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, I'm just glad I'm in one piece. I'm really sorry, Twilight. If I had known what would happen-"

"You wouldn't have solved our mystery. Don't dwell on what didn't happen. We're here for an explanation." Nightmare Moon interrupted.

Celestia nodded and stepped forward. "Tony, as I told you the energy I felt on you was Twilight's own magic. However, there is something different about it. I'm not quite sure what, but I do think that this minor difference is what connects you to Nightmare Moon."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "But how could I have Twilight's magic? I can't even use magic!"

Celestia walked toward her throne. She put a hoof to her chin. "I don't know. However, I've felt this specific magic before. In fact, it was almost 18 years to be exact."

"18 years? But…" Tony was at a loss for words.

Celestia continued. "After I felt the energy, I tried to find its source. Unfortunately, the energy dissipated before I could get a read. It flew up into the sky-"

"-And straight to me." Nightmare Moon said with a smirk. "That magic flew so high my horn began to absorb it. I was force fed for almost a decade before I heard you, Tony."

Tony felt his legs turn to jelly, but he tried to remain standing. ' _18 years…_ 18 years _!'_

Tony looked at the Princess with a mix of fear and desperation. "C-could this have s-s-something to do with why I'm so… different?"

Celestia looked away, not wanting to see the pain in his eyes. "... maybe. I'm not sure. However, there is a much more pressing matter and I feel that your experiment has earned you a proper explanation. Both of you, come with me." Celestia said, leading the way. "The energy didn't just spread to Nightmare Moon. When the first blast happened all those years ago, unicorns across the land felt the side effects. Random spells were cast and random objects were levitated. Even I was caught off guard! However, recent events have shown that the magic had reached a very dangerous location." She walked through the castle, nodding to the stained glass windows. "Long ago, there was a creature that caused insurmountable chaos and pain for the citizens of Equestria. The world was backwards and nothing made sense under his rule. This creature was Discord." Celestia stopped in the center of the hall, pointing out even more windows. "My sister and I saw the ponies suffering and decided to do something about it. Using the Elements of Harmony, we sealed Discord in stone, where he's been trapped ever since."

Twilight stepped forward. "Princess, why are you telling us this?"

Celestia stayed silent as she led the group to the castle gardens. She pointed a hoof toward where she thought the subject of her speech was. "This is why."

Tony and Twilight raised their eyebrows while Nightmare Moon's eyes were wide in shock. Celestia was confused until she turned around and gasped. The magical barrier was still present, but the statue inside was not. The barrier was empty. "No! How is this possible!?" She ran to the barrier and began circling it. Nightmare Moon stepped closer, trying to make sense of the situation. The alicorns were at a loss for words until their horns began to pick up on a familiar energy. Celestia closed her eyes. "Oh no…"

Twilight approached the barrier. "Princess Celestia, what's wrong?"

The ruler looked at her student in distress. "Discord… he's escaped!"


	12. Allies and Enemies

The sun ruler paced back and forth in her garden, trying to find any and all answers. She magically scanned the entire area over and over, but it was to no avail; Discord was truly gone. Nightmare Moon had taken Tony and Twilight aside to explain the situation while Celestia panicked. The sun ruler looked to the skies and the surrounding area, feeling confused. "Nightmare Moon," she called, "why is everything the same?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything is calm! If Discord is truly free, he couldn't resist ruining it. He'd be conjuring all sorts of insanity!"

Nightmare Moon smirked. "Perhaps he's grown wiser and hid like a foal."

Celestia frowned. "Don't be foolish. I know you still have Luna's memories. You know how Discord is."

"I suppose. Where else could he have gone?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to need to send guards to Ponyville immediately."

Tony stepped forward. "Princess, I am so sorry. This is all my fault!"

Celestia said nothing, her horn glowing as she tried finding the energy signature. Her gaze shifted around until it landed on Tony. She closed her eyes in shame as she stepped forward. "Tony… I can sense Discord's magical trail… and it ends on you."

"M-m-me!? What are you say-"

"Tony… I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take you into strict custody until further notice."

Tony felt his heart drop. He's only been in the castle a few weeks and he was already being thrown in the dungeon. "Y-Your Majesty… y-you can't be serious!" Tony said. Suddenly, he felt his body stiffen as a magical aura surrounded him. Celestia held him in place.

Twilight was shocked. "P-Princess!"

"Stay back, Twilight. This doesn't concern you!"

Suddenly, Celestia felt her hold on Tony weaken as a new aura clashed with hers. Tony fell to the ground with a thud. The sun ruler was shocked as Nightmare Moon suddenly stood in front of Tony. Her eyes were intense and her stance was firm. "This _does_ concern me, however."

Celestia frowned at the alicorn. "Nightmare Moon, do not stand in my way or else I'll be forced to-"

"Forced to do what? Send me back to the moon? I'm not the same being you fought all those centuries ago. I think you'll find it much more difficult to defeat me." Nightmare Moon turned to Tony. "Go back to your room. Celestia and I are going to have a little chat."

Tony looked at his friend, then at the sun ruler, confused on what to do. Celestia narrowed her eyes at Nightmare Moon. "Twilight, go with him. Watch him."

The violet mare reluctantly approached Tony and escorted him away.

Nightmare Moon and Celestia stared at each other, neither breaking their gaze. Nightmare Moon smirked. "You can't honestly believe Tony's in cahoots with Discord."

"How else would you explain all of this?"

"I'd say it's Discord trying to trick you. He's awfully good at that, you know."

"Don't be coy with me. I may not send the creature to the dungeon, but he _will_ be kept under close watch."

"Hm… fine, _Your Majesty_. I see it can't be helped." Nightmare Moon began to turn and walk away.

"Nightmare Moon," Celestia called, "Do not let your emotions tarnish your judgement. You may think you feel your fondness on your own, but let's not forget that you are no more than a shadow over my sister. A parasite that certainly can't feel any emotion without a host. Don't you forget that." Nightmare Moon stood for a moment before leaving.

Tony sat in his bed, head in hands. He felt as if he wanted to vomit. The ruler of his home hated him. ' _How could this happen?_ Why _would this happen? Has Celestia hated me that much this entire time?'_ He kept his position for a long time. Twilight sat across from him, trying to gauge what to do. Her mentor, the mare she puts all of her faith and trust in, just told her that her friend may be dangerous. She knew she should follow the Princess' words, but she couldn't shake the feeling of pain when she looked at her broken friend. Twilight decided to approach him. She tapped on his shoulder, causing him to slowly look up at her. They locked eyes for a moment, trying to decipher each other's motives.

Twilight sighed, realizing what she saw in her friend's eyes. "You… you really don't know what's going on, do you?" Tony shook his head before putting it back in his hands. Twilight stepped back once again. ' _I believe him… but what was Princess talking about? I want to see this energy for myself, but last time…'_ She sighed. They both just sat in the room quietly.

Nightmare Moon stood outside of Tony's room, listening. She took it upon herself to keep watch over the boy, just in case. Even if she knew somepony like him couldn't even contemplate Discord's games, the draconequus was still unpredictable. "Tony…" She called with her telepathy.

" _..."_

"Come now. I know you're there."

" _... hey…"_

"I got Celestia to put that dungeon idea on hold."

" _... okay…"_

"Tony, calm yourself. You're acting like a foal."

" _I don't know how else to feel… the Princess hates me. The_ Princess _hates me!"_

"So? She hates me, too, and I feel fine." Nightmare Moon said with chuckle.

" _Moony… this is different… What's going on?"_

The innocence in his voice caused a new emotion to surge inside of her. One she hadn't felt in centuries. It made her chest feel funny. The smallness of his voice reminded her of the lonely colt she met all those years ago. "I don't know, but I won't let you get taken away. I only hope this whole situation can be done with soon."

Tony was genuinely shocked by her tone. It seemed different, he just didn't know how. " _M-Moony?"_

Nightmare Moon realized what happened and shuddered. "I'm cutting off communications now. Just calm yourself." With that, she sat by the wall, thinking. ' _Was that… no, that's impossible… unless…'_ The dark mare remembered Celestia's words:

" _You may think you feel your fondness on your own, but let's not forget that you are no more than a shadow over my sister. A parasite that certainly can't feel any emotion without a host."_

Nightmare Moon sighed. She knew full well she was in possession of a body that wasn't hers. She was created by her host as the embodiment of her darkest emotions. "But what happens when those dark emotions don't feel so… dark?" She pondered. Suddenly, she chuckled. "No, that's impossible. If _she_ truly was being freed, my magic would be weakened beyond compare. I am still the darkest being this world will ever know. I am still night incarnate." She said.

However, she was beginning to have a hard time believing her words.

The search for Discord dragged on for an entire month. The entire kingdom was searched high and low, curfews were put in place, and at least two soldiers were stationed in most towns. Every day, Celestia would enter Tony's room to interrogate him, only to find him completely clueless. Nightmare Moon was always in the room to prevent anything further than talking, but on quite a few occasions Celestia was close to her breaking point. Eventually, Nightmare Moon decided to speak with the sun ruler about a proposition…

"You want me to do what!?" Celestia exclaimed.

Nightmare Moon smirked. "Oh my, I seem to have struck a nerve. All I ask is that you allow him to go home. Him being here is obviously not working."

"He is still a suspect. Discord has been gone for over a month! He could show up at any time!"

"All the more reason to let Tony go back to Ponyville. Twilight already returned, so you would still have your little spy to see if anything is unusual."

Celestia looked unsure. While it was true that Tony wasn't openly admitting anything, she still didn't completely trust him. "I guess it would make sense. Discord wouldn't risk speaking to an accomplice here." She sighed. "Fine, I'll allow him to return home, but I want Ponyville's guards to keep an eye on him."

"Fine." Nightmare Moon said before heading to Tony's room. There, she found the boy sitting with a book open. "Tony."

He looked up. "Hm? Oh, hey Moony. How are you?"

"I'm feeling well. Just thought I'd give you the news."

"News?"

"Celestia said she's sending you back to Ponyville. We'll continue this investigation without you."

Tony was frozen in place until he began smiling. "R-really? That's great! I'm so glad this is over with. The Princess has been getting a lot more, um, aggressive. I guess I understand, but-"

"Don't worry. It's over now. Celestia and I can handle the investigation. You should get your belongings. You'll be leaving at dawn." With that, she left the room, allowing Tony to begin packing.


	13. Eye of the Storm

In the few months following Discord's escape, Tony's life had, for the most part, returned to what it was like before. He returned to the farm, much to the surprise of his friends and family. Even with all of their questioning, he remained silent. Celestia had ordered him to take an oath of silence: if word of Discord's escape got out, there would be widespread panic! Also, Tony wasn't too keen on telling his family that he managed to gain the distrust of an almighty alicorn. While life had mostly reverted back to what it was, there were a few changes. Nightmare Moon had made it a nightly routine to visit Tony's dreams to talk about the situation or some other topic. Twilight Sparkle was beginning to get more and more comfortable in Ponyville, making many new friends with the residents. Celestia had felt it necessary to have a small sentry station set up in Ponyville. She insisted that it was for precautionary measures, but Tony knew better.

The sun was high in the sky as Tony walked down the main street in Ponyville. He pulled his bit bag from his pocket and emptied the contents into his hand before counting. ' _... 23… 24… 25! Perfect. I think this should be enough.'_ He thought as he continued on toward the Ponyville market. As he did, many of the citizens waved and greeted him. Suddenly, two familiar ponies approached. "Yo, Tony! What's up?"

Tony smiled at his friends.. "Hey! Vinyl! Octavia! How are you?"

"Not as good as you, apparently!" Vinyl said, raising an eyebrow.

Tony looked confused. "Uh, what do you mean?"

Octavia smiled. "We heard about your date with Fluttershy."

Tony blushed. "I-it's not a date! Fluttershy just invited me out on a picnic." He raised an eyebrow. "Wait, how did you two know about that?"

"Your sister isn't the most secretive pony in the world."

Vinyl nodded. "Yeah, nopony's secrets are safe when Carrot Top is on the case. I'd be surprised if the entire town didn't know already."

"That's comforting." Tony said, sarcastically. "So, what are you two doing out and about?"

"Hm? Oh, we were just going for a stroll. An artist's mind can be so much clearer after spending time outside." Octavia said.

Tony scratched his chin. "That sounds nice. I'd love to join, but I need to pick something up from the market. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Sure thing! Have fun!" Octavia said. As they walked off, Vinyl lagged behind for a second and whispered into Tony's ear. "But not _too_ much fun." She winked before trotting after Octavia, leaving a blushing Tony.

It wasn't long before he made it to the marketplace. His eyes scanned the area until he found what he needed. A certain orange mare stood behind a cart full of apples. "Apples! Get your fresh apples here!" Applejack called. She looked a bit discouraged when nopony approached, but suddenly perked up when she heard a new voice. "May I have an apple?" Tony asked.

"Howdy, Tony! Of course you can! That'll be 5 bits." She said.

Tony smiled and gave her the bits before putting the apple in his satchel. "So, how have you been, Applejack?"

"Well, to be honest, business has been moving slower than usual and I have no idea why!"

"It's probably just a slow week, you know? Things'll look up."

"Hm, I guess you're right. I reckon your good mood has something to do with your date later?"

' _Thanks a lot, Carrot Top.'_ He thought, blushing. "It's not really a date, but yeah. I'm kind of excited."

"Oh! That sounds mighty nice. Fluttershy would be so happy. You want to take some fritters for the picnic?"

"No thanks, Applejack. I think we've got the picnic covered. I should be going. I have to get a few more things before I go to the cottage. I'll see you later."

"Alrighty then, Tony. Have a nice time!" Applejack said, waving as he left.

Celestia walked down the corridor of her castle, a look of exhaustion clear in her appearance: her eyes were surrounded by dark circles and her normally high charisma was drained. She hasn't been sleeping well since Discord's escape, trying to keep watch for when he strikes. Her mind was heavy with worry, but a sudden noise distracted her. A small tune played from the nearby room: Nightmare Moon's quarters. Celestia raised an eyebrow and quietly approached, using her magic to silently open the door. Inside, she saw a surprising sight: Nightmare Moon was sitting in front of a mirror, humming a tune and brushing her phantasmal hair. What's more, she donned a smile. Celestia came in and cleared her throat.

Nightmare Moon froze for a moment before quickly tossing the brush aside. "You dare enter my room without permission?"

"You are a guest in _my_ castle, Nightmare Moon. I can enter when I please." The dark mare was going to retort, but just scoffed instead before returning to her business. Celestia was a bit surprised. "No witty remarks or insults? Hm, maybe Luna really is coming out."

In almost an instant, Nightmare Moon suddenly appeared in front of the sun mare, her eyes glaring. "Don't you dare compare my current state with my weaker self. She no longer exists."

Celestia smirked. "She doesn't exist? So the fearsome Nightmare Moon regularly brushes her mane? Face it, you are becoming more like Luna… all because of your care for that creature."

"Care? I don't care for anything!"

"Then why do you go to such lengths just to see him? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you might have feelings for him." Nightmare Moon was about to object, but turned away. Celestia closed her eyes. "Just as I thought." She turned and left the room, leaving a confused and frustrated Nightmare Moon.

Fluttershy stood in her kitchen, humming as she placed several sandwiches in a basket. She felt euphoric thinking about her upcoming picnic. For once, Carrot Top's plan had actually worked. The orange mare wrote a letter inviting Tony on a picnic and signed with Fluttershy's name. While not the most inspired plan, it seemed to do the trick as he accepted. Although, as she packed the basket, Fluttershy couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Suddenly, a sharp knock on the door made her jump. She quickly trotted over and opened it, smiling. "H-hi, Tony."

He stood outside the door, waving. "Hi, Fluttershy. Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, almost. I'm still packing the basket. Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure." He said as he entered. "So, where are we having the picnic?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the park, if you don't mind, that is."

"Of course not. The park is fine."

He looked toward the kitchen and saw Fluttershy's workspace.

"Hey, Fluttershy, let me help you with that."

"Hm? Oh, you don't have to. I can finish it up."

"Really, it's fine. I don't mind." Tony began to finish up making the sandwiches. Fluttershy smiled and went to her room for a moment. When she returned, she donned a flower brooch and a joyful skip. Tony finished the basket and looked at his friend. "Are you ready?" Fluttershy nodded and the two exited the cottage. Unbeknownst to the yellow mare, Tony had placed an apple just outside the door.

The daylight felt warm on the duo as they walked through the park. It wasn't long until they found a clearing and began their picnic. Tony and Fluttershy happily ate their sandwiches, conversing and laughing all the while. "So, do you have any new projects planned? I'd love to hear about them, if that's okay with you."

Tony scratched his chin. "Unfortunately, nothing new to report. I've been a bit distracted. Nothing to worry about, though." He wasn't completely lying. Ever since his departure from Canterlot, Tony's mind had been on other things. The only remotely scientific endeavor he worked on was his fertility serum, to no avail.

Fluttershy put a hoof to her mouth. "Oh dear! I hope you feel better soon."

"I'm not worried about it. What about you? How are the animals?"

"They're fine. Thanks again for helping me take care of the baby bunnies the other day."

"No problem. I've never seen anything so small. I was worried I would make a mistake or something."

"You did very well! The bunnies were happy to see somepony else for a change. I'm proud of how you handled them. Just like little foals-" Fluttershy put a hoof over her mouth as she realized what she said. "I-I mean… not that I've pictured you with foals before I-I mean, I haven't pictured you before at all! What i mean to say is-" She stammered over her words before giving up and stuffing a sandwich in her mouth. Tony stared at his companion, confused, but just shrugged. Fluttershy was the nervous type after all. The yellow pegasus was relieved at his dismissive approach and calmed down. They continued the picnic with relative ease. All the while, Fluttershy felt a joyous feeling within herself. Ever since returning from Canterlot, Tony seemed a bit more stressed and didn't seem to spend much time outside of the farm. Now, however, she looked at him and saw true joy. She closed her eyes. ' _Thank you, Carrot Top.'_

The yellow mare seemed to skip as the duo walked back to the cottage. Tony also had quite the gleeful walk. He looked at his companion. "That was really fun, Fluttershy. Thanks for inviting me."

"N-no problem. I'm happy you came."

"Of course! This was just what I needed." Fluttershy blushed and looked away. As she did, her gaze fell on her nearby cottage… and a strange object in front of it. "What… is that?"

Tony smiled. "That? Oh, that's a little surprise I had for you. Think of it as a 'Thank You' gift." They walked closer and saw that it was a giant apple. "Before we left, I used a bit of the growth serum I brought on an apple. I figured you needed more food for the animals."

Fluttershy walked up to the colossal fruit and put a hoof on it. "It's so big! Thank you, Tony!" She gave Tony a hug.

Tony began his walk back to Ponyville, his mind feeling at ease. ' _Fluttershy really knows how to make anypony feel better. I just wish this feeling of dread would be completely gone.'_ He thought. He finally made it back to Ponyville as the sun began to set. Ponies still roamed the small village, finishing up their daily business and heading for their homes. Tony looked at the peace uneasily. How could anypony appreciate peace knowing that it could be gone any second? What's more, how could anypony cope with the fact that it's their fault? Tony shook his head and decided to make one more visit before heading home.

Twilight Sparkle sat in the library, skimming a book. Spike was laying down upstairs, already sleeping. The violet mare yawned. She knew her bed would call out to her soon. Suddenly, there was a light rapping at the door. Twilight smiled and answered, finding Tony on the other side. "Oh, hello, Tony. How are you?"

"Hey, Twilight. I'm… better, I suppose."

Twilight's horn glowed and several noises were heard somewhere in the library. She noticed her friend's downcast gaze. "What's wrong? Did the picnic go well?"

"It went great, but afterwards, I was walking back to Ponyville and… I guess I started thinking about this whole Discord thing again."

A few more noises were heard until two cups suddenly floated into the room. One flew to Tony, the other to Twilight. The violet mare and her companion moved to a nearby couch to talk. "I think you're worrying too much. Princess Celestia has it handled." Twilight reassured, sipping from her mug.

"I guess. It's just, I hate thinking about how everypony in Equestria is in danger because of me. So, I was wondering… do you have any advice?"

Twilight blushed a bit. "You're coming to me for advice?"

"Well, you are the smartest pony I know."

Twilight looked away, smiling. She lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Oh, shush. I guess the best advice I can give is try to forget about Discord. I only hope that eventually, this whole mess will be over with and Celestia can be more trusting."

Tony nodded, but seemed doubtful. That's what he's been doing, but it didn't seem to be helping. He looked at his friend's worried face and feigned a smile. "Uh, yeah. You're right. Thanks." The violet mare heard a hint of disappointment in his voice, so she decided to change the subject. "So, how's the fertility serum coming along? Did any of my edits work?"

Tony scratched his head. "Yes and no. It's still not completed, but it's closer than it's ever been." He smiled at the thought of the completed project. "If it works, it could make the work at the farm a bit easier. Applejack might even use it for her apples, too!"

Twilight smiled. "Well the, that's all the more reason to complete it! You're free to use any of the books in the library, or even ask me if you need any help."

"Thanks! I can't help but feel a bit excited!"

Twilight yawned. "I guess I should get some rest. Was that all that was on your mind?"

"Just about. Good night, Twilight." Tony called as he left the library.

The moon rose high in the sky as Tony laid down to sleep. The lunar light entered his bedroom window, offering an unusually warm serenity to fall upon him. He felt his eyes get heavy and, before he knew it, he was asleep…

 _A familiar void. That was the usual setting. Nightmare Moon seemed to favorite it over anything else. Suddenly, a dark shadow began to take form in front of Tony until it took the shape of a familiar alicorn. "Moony! How are you?"_

" _I'm… fine. Just a tad tired… What with searching for Discord all day and coming here every night..." She yawned, exhausted. "It can be a bit draining."_

 _Tony looked at his friend with worry. "If you're that tired, maybe we should just call it a night."_

" _What? No, I'm fine. You dare doubt the powerful Nightmare Moon?" She held a stance for a moment before slumping again. Tony looked at her and quickly walked up to her. He pulled the dark mare into an embrace, surprising her. She hesitantly returned the hug before looking into his eyes._

" _Moony, come on. I think even almighty alicorns need to rest once in awhile."_

 _Nightmare Moon looked at her friend before sighing. "Fine. I shall stay here and rest. Don't think this counts as your victory." She and Tony sat down next to each other, one leaning on the other. Nightmare Moon is surprised to find a smile gracing her lips and a strange, but not unfamiliar, feeling in her chest._


	14. Usual Suspects

_Celestia stood on a cloud, looking out at her kingdom. The area below was lush and green. So full of life! Ponies danced about and pegasi circled the sky. Celestia smiled at the peace and harmony with the utmost glee. She opened her mouth to greet her subjects, but found that her words were caught in her throat. She tried again, but to no avail. Suddenly, the landscape beneath her began to drastically change. The lush landscape was replaced by fields of popcorn. Any areas untouched would float into the sky as islands. Rivers turned to chocolate milk and houses turned upside-down. The citizens ran around in terror while Celestia could do nothing but watch. She tried to fly down and offer aid, but the cloud she stood on turned into cotton candy and held her hooves in place. Celestia struggled, but suddenly stopped when she saw the area darken. The landscape was gone, leaving nothing but a void. Celestia looked around in a panic until she heard a new, familiar voice._

' _ **Long time, no see, Celestia…'**_ _Just as those words echoed through the void, a pair of burning yellow eyes appeared, followed by a sinister cackle._

Princess Celestia woke, gasping for breath. She looked around until she was sure of her whereabouts. She sighed in relief when she realized she was, in fact, in her room. However, that relief faded when she remembered her dream. ' _It was so vivid… like a vision… it must mean something.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden burst of energy. It was far off, but Celestia still felt its power.

And its point of origin.

Her heart filled with panic as she quickly levitated a scroll and a quill and hastily wrote her letter. Afterward, she cast a quick spell, teleporting the note away. Celestia, then, ran out of her room to find Nightmare Moon.

In Ponyville, a small guard station stood. One of the guards napped in his chair, drooling on the desk in front of him. The other guard looked at several papers on his desk, grunting every now and then. Suddenly, a light briefly flashed and a note appeared out of thin air, landing on the napping guard's nose. The grunting guard grabbed the note from his partner's face, disgusted by the trail of drool left from the lazy guard. He scanned the note for a moment before quickly shaking the lazy guard. "Get up! We have an urgent mission straight from the Princess!"

The lazy guard sat straight, looking around frantically. "Wha- huh?"

"Come on!" The serious guard barked as he trotted out the shack, the lazy guard following close behind. As they left, the note fell to the ground, the words clearly displayed.

 _A message for the Ponyville Guard Station:_

 _Bring Tony Harvest into custody immediately. A danger is upon us and I fear he may be involved. Be quick as there is no time to waste!_

The guards walked through Ponyville, catching the glances of nearby citizens. The serious guard's eyes stared forward while the lazy guard nodded to the passing citizens. He looked at his monotonous partner. "I know we're on an important mission and all, but we can't worry the civilians. Remember what Celestia told us?"

"I'm not being scary, I'm being normal."

"Whatever you say, Tall, Dark, and Gloomy." He said, making a mock gloomy face.

The guards' conversation was suddenly interrupted by a sudden scream. A lone mare ran up to them, tears streaming from her eyes. "Guards! Guards! Help!"

"Calm yourself, ma'am. What's wrong?" The lazy one said.

"My son! My son! has gone missing!" She yelled, her orange mane falling over her eyes.

The lazy guard looked at the serious one. "You go on ahead. I got this, okay?"

"Affirmative. I'll see you soon." He said before walking along toward his original mission. The lazy guard looked at the mare. "Okay, ma'am. I need you to calm down. What's your name?"

"Harvest Crop. I… I run the carrot farm with my family."

"Wait? Carrot farm? What's your son's name?"

"Tony Harvest." The lazy guard stared at her for a moment before his gaze became serious. "Quickly, come with me!" He said, breaking into a run. He looked back at Harvest. "When did he disappear?"

"Well…"

 _Harvest Crop sat in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea. She usually woke up especially early to prepare herself for the day ahead. The early morning was a time of peace and quiet. Everypony else was fast asleep, but they wouldn't be for long. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. Harvest Crop sighed, but decided to enjoy the peace._

 _That was about to change._

 _A horrified scream rang through the house, causing Harvest to jump. She felt her heart drop when she realized who it was. "Tony? Tony!" She ran up the stairs and burst into her son's room… only to find an empty bed._

 _Carrot Stem and Carrot Top burst into the room. "Honey? What's going on? Where's Tony?" The former said._

" _I don't know! I just heard him scream! I've never heard anything like it!" She continued to look around the room. Eventually, she just crumpled on the ground, crying. Carrot Stem and Carrot Top embraced her in hopes of offering comfort._

"... and I ran out here to find the Royal Guard!" The mare said, finishing her story. The guard narrowed his eyes, trying to piece together what he'd heard. ' _It doesn't sound like he ran away. It sounds like he was kidnapped, but… by who?'_ The guards were well aware of what and who Tony was. That was what made it so hard to think of an average pony stealing him. As the guard thought this, he suddenly noticed something strange: it was raining. "Wait a minute… rain wasn't scheduled for today- wait a second…" He stuck his tongue out. "Chocolate milk? This… that's impossible!"

As they neared the carrot fields, Harvest Crop noticed something different in her field. The carrots in the field were fully grown, but _too_ grown! They were as big as houses! What's more, rabbits with long, hooved legs were chomping on them! "W-what in Celestia's name is going on around here!?"

Twilight looked at the Princess in shock, shooting off one question after another. Suddenly, a hoof went over her mouth. Nightmare Moon rolled her eyes. "Silence. You're giving me a migraine."

Celestia stepped forward. "Twilight, I have brought you here for a matter of the utmost importance. I can see you've noticed the unusual… happenings around Equestria."

Twilight nodded. "Yes. What does it all mean, Princess? Is… _he_ back?"

Celestia looked at the ground. "... I'm afraid so."

"... w-well, what do we do?"

Celestia paced back and forth. "Well, first we need to apprehend Tony."

Nightmare Moon glared at the Princess. "You can't be serious-"

"Don't fight with me on this, Nightmare Moon. You know as well as I do that he is the closest lead we have on Discord." As if on cue, the throne room began to shake. Twilight leaned on Celestia for support while Nightmare Moon merely flew into the air. The violet mare looked around in shock. "W-what's happening!? An earthquake in Canterlot? This doesn't make any sense!"

A sinister voice suddenly boomed throughout the castle. "Make sense? Twilight Sparkle… what fun is there in making sense?" A large portal opened in front of the three mares. It hovered over the ground for a moment before a bird-like arm reached out.

Then a feral paw.

Limb after limb floated through the portal until a figure stood. It's body consisted of a monstrous amalgam of animal body parts and its eyes burned yellow and red. It scanned the room with a cruel smirk on its face. "Ah, Celestia. It's _so_ nice to see you again!"

Celestia glared at the creature, sweat dripping from her brow. Even as she said the name a shudder flowed through her. "Discord…"


	15. The Storm

Discord smirked. "Ah! You remember me! Oh, who am I kidding, you've probably been worried sick about me." He quickly transformed into a small colt and skipped around Celestia. "Am I late for curfew?" He laughed hysterically as he reverted to his normal self and floated upwards. He glanced at the room's denizens. He disappeared for a moment and reappeared behind Nightmare Moon. "Oh my! Luna, did you have a makeover or something since I last saw you? You simply must give me some beauty tips!"

"Back off, Discord. I'm not Luna. Not anymore." Nightmare Moon said, taking a threatening step towards Discord.

The draconequus yawned. "Relax. I know exactly who you are, _Nightmare Moon_. Although, I was not expecting you to be so close to our mutual friend."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Mutual friend? Are you talking about Tony? What have you-" Discord appeared in front of her with a cocky grin. "Hm… Twilight Sparkle. I must say, it is quite the surprise to see you like this."

"Like this? We've never met before!"

"Maybe not in this timeline."

Celestia stomped a hoof. "Enough! Where have you been these past few months, anyway? What have you done with the creature?" She yelled.

Discord suddenly split off into three versions of himself: One covering his eyes, one covering his ears, and one covering his mouth. They all talked in unison. "The _creature_? My oh my, Celestia! I don't remember you being quite so cold."

"Don't play games with me. Did you have him spy on us while you were off scheming? Was he apart of your twisted games?"

Discord rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Give me a break. Like I would need an accomplice to have fun. Besides…" He snapped his fingers, causing a colossal snow globe to appear beside him. Inside, Tony stood, banging on the glass. Twilight tried to run to him, but Discord blocked the way. "Oh no you don't! Try as you might to get his attention, he can't see or hear us."

Celestia was shocked by the new arrival, but held her resolve. "You won't fool me, Discord. How do we know he's really trapped? You could just be tricking us again!"

Discord feigned a look of shock. "Oh no! Tony! Did you hear that? She figured out our master plan! We're foiled!" He laughed again.

Nightmare Moon powered up her horn…. only for a line of donuts to appear on it. "What the-"

Discord's expression was suddenly grave. "Don't do anything foolish, _Princess_. If I see so much as a flicker of a spell, well…" Discord snapped his fingers, causing a series of floating cannons to circle the snow globe. "... let's just say our friend here is going to have a blast."

Celestia's eyes widened. This was not like Discord. Sure, the draconequus loved to have fun a bit too much, but utter obliteration of a single being was far from his usual motive. Discord grinned. "Now that we understand each other, how about letting Ol' Discord tell you all a story… I know you're all itching to know where I've been. When I was frozen in that wretched stone prison- which, by the way, was not comfortable in the slightest. Talk about bad service! I give it 0/5 stars- I began to feel strange. Many years ago, there was large explosion of magical energy. I felt it, so I can only imagine what happened with you little ponies. The energy flowed into me like a river of power! Imagine my surprise when I found out my own magnificent abilities had been magnified beyond comprehension!" In demonstration, he snapped his fingers and caused the entire throne room to suddenly transform into a chocolate paradise. He grabbed a mug and put it under a milky waterfall, taking a sip before continuing. "Naturally, I used my new power to try and whittle away at that pesky stone spell. It would have taken me a hundred years if it weren't for that second blast. Honestly, I'm insulted you thought your little "bubble" could contain me. Then again, I don't blame you. You didn't know…"

Celestia felt a drop of sweat fall from her brow. "Didn't know what-"

"Tell me, Celestia. What happens when a being that can alter reality, like myself, is given even more power?" The group remained silent, causing Discord to giggle. "No answer? Well, that is embarrassing, isn't it. I can't possibly expect you to wrap your tiny minds around it. My powers could already warp the world however I saw fit. Now, I don't even have to stay in this world."

Nightmare Moon bared her fangs. "What are you going on about?"

Discord suddenly appeared in front of them. "Alternate timelines! Different paths for every decision ever made and infinite versions of those decisions! You asked where I was these past few months! That's your answer! I have travelled the multiverse and seen so many possibilities!"

Twilight stepped back. "B-but that's impossible! There is no magic strong enough to go to different universes!"

Discord smirked. "Ironic coming from you, Twilight Sparkle."

"What do you mean?"

Discord's eyes began to glow. "Let's turn back the clock, shall we?" The room suddenly shook as a white light flashed, landing everypony in a new place. When the light cleared, they saw they were in a new place. It was a small Canterlot house. In front of the group, a cradle stood, surrounded by two ponies. Twilight recognized them immediately. "Mom? Dad? Discord! What have you-"

"Calm yourself, Twilight Sparkle. These are merely visions of the past. They've already happened and can not be altered."

The group hesitantly stepped forward, surprised to see a foal Twilight in the cradle. The mare in front of her looked at the stallion. "Oh, shush now. My little Sparkle is the most well behaved filly in Equestria. Aren't you?" She began to tickle the filly, who laughed ecstatically. Suddenly, her horn began to glow. As her laughter increased, the glow became brighter and brighter until it enveloped the room and exploded. The group was shocked as they felt the magic shockwave push them back, noticing its familiarity. Twilight felt her heart drop. "I… I don't understand…"

Discord nodded. "Perhaps, this will help." His eyes began to glow and the group moved again. This time, to a field. "When that little burst of yours spread, there was a single point of increased power in this spot. Causing…" He gestured to the area just as a bundle appeared on the ground. Inside, a creature moved and began crying. The group wanted to step closer, but a noise stopped them.

"Hello? Is anypony there?" A couple of earth ponies suddenly walked out into the clearing. They saw the bundle and approached, only to be confused by its contents. "What kind of animal is this?" The stallion asked.

The mare shrugged. "I'm not sure. It looks like some kind of hairless monkey." The baby laughed as the ponies talked about him, causing him to smile. "This little thing is adorable, but what do we do with it? We can't leave a baby animal alone out here."

"Hm… should we take it to the vet?"

Discord's eyes glowed again, causing the group to reappear in the chocolatized throne room. The mares tried to process what they just saw, especially Twilight. She looked at the ground. "So… Tony was from a different dimension… and _I'm_ the one responsible for him being taken from it."

Discord conjured a tissue box and wiped away fake tears. "Oh, the shame! So tragic! Get over it."

Celestia tried to regain her composure. "Why did you show us that, Discord?"

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe I'm feeling a bit of sympathy for our friend. Taken from his family and raised to be a pony. What's more? The ruler of the land hates him for something he wasn't even a part of."

Celestia felt her heart grow heavy. "I… I didn't hate-"

"I'll admit, I didn't mean to leave my magic signature on him when I haunted his dreams. I was just curious to see where the strange energy came from. You could imagine my surprise when I found a strange creature instead!" That was it. Celestia fell to her knees, her eyes filled with sadness. Twilight ran next to her. Discord smirked.

Nightmare Moon glared at the draconequus. "You fiend!"

"Hi, Kettle. Meet Pot."

"Why are you even still here? Why explain all of this to us? Why take Tony? You could be out having all of the chaos you want!"

Discord conjured a sofa and sat in it. "Well, other than the benefit of watching Celestia being broken, I also thought you might want to say farewell to Tony."

"What?"

"Well, the energy pumping through his body is quite similar to mine. That little blast all those years ago fused his very being with it. I'm going to take that energy and use it for a little project I have planned. However, I am so very disappointed to say that this little procedure will render dear Tony nothing more than a soulless husk."

"What!? You dare!?"

"Oh, don't get your horn in a twist. I'm only kidding… sort of. In return for this _massive_ sacrifice, I'll give him something so much more valuable. See, in my travels across the multiverse, I have seen strange and wondrous things: A universe where Celestia and Luna never existed, a universe where young Twilight here is the Princess and Celestia is the student, and a universe where Nightmare Moon rules all! I have seen a world where ponies are constantly at war and a world where technology has progressed beyond comprehension! I even found a world where everything was made of blocks! Eventually, I found a world full of creatures like Tony. The world Twilight took him from. Honestly, it was quite impressive. So, as a gift, I shall give Tony knowledge of everything about his dear, sweet home."

Twilight stepped forward. "Y-you can't do that! That much information going to his brain will overwhelm him! He'll go insane if he doesn't die from the sheer amount of it!"

Discord thought for a moment and shrugged. "Oh well. Life goes on." He snapped his fingers.

Tony stopped banging on the glass when he saw his body begin to glow violet. He felt as if he was being drained. Discord began cackling as he absorbed the energy from Tony's body. Discord cast an evil grin at the mares. "Hm, It would be a shame if we missed the symphony." He snapped his fingers, causing the snow globe to disappear and leave Tony behind… just as he began screaming. Tony felt as if his head was going to explode as images flashed across his mind. His eyes glowed bright white and his hands gripped his hair. He saw pictures of strange, bipedal creatures walking and talking. He even saw the word for them. Humans. He saw their technology, their history, their anatomy.

Their war.

Tony's screams of pain only grew, causing the mares to shake in fear. Nightmare Moon bared her fangs. "Discord! End this now!"

"You aren't in any position to be giving orders, _Moony_. I am already becoming more powerful by the secon-" Discord suddenly felt a strange feeling in his body. He felt… _full_. He quickly stopped the spell when he felt a bit of pain in his side. As the magic ceased, Tony's screams followed as he collapsed. Discord smirked. "Hm… was not expecting that. I've… reached my limit. This power… I can feel it flowing through me... " Violet electricity sparked around his body. He grinned as he levitated Tony to the mares and threw him down. "I guess I'll have to come back for the rest of that energy. My body can't handle it right now. Well, it has been nice catching up, Celestia, but I think it's high time I had my share of chaos." He was about to snap his fingers, but stopped and grinned. "And don't even think about gathering those pesky Elements of Harmony. I've taken good care to keep them out of sight. Or rather, in plain sight?" With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving the mares with nothing but an unconscious Tony. Nightmare levitated him onto her back. "He's.. he's never been this cruel. That power… all of that power flowing through him and stacking onto his own magic… it's driving him insane."

Celestia shook her head. "No… he was already insane. That magic has made him brutal. We need to get Tony to a doctor immediately."


	16. Visions

Discord flew through the sky, looking at the citizens below. He saw how they frolicked and played happily. How they smiled and laughed. How they enjoyed the seemingly everlasting peace.

He absolutely hated it.

The draconequus began to think. ' _I have to admit, it's strange to see this ordinary Ponyville after all I've seen. It looks so… ordinary. It's high time Equestria got a taste of a new and improved Discord!'_ He snapped his fingers, causing the world to bend to his will.

Celestia looked at the unconscious Tony as he laid in a guest bed. His face was contorted in pain and his body twitched every now and then. Nightmare Moon leaned next to him, placing her horn on his forehead while Twilight watched in awe. After a few moments, she grunted and pulled back. "Darnit! I can't reach him! His mind is too clouded. It's as if a hurricane is going full force in his mind."

Twilight put a hoof on her friend's hand. "I can't imagine what he must be feeling. Discord put the partial knowledge of an entire world into his mind. We need to do something quick, or else there could be permanent damage!"

Celestia stepped forward. "If there's too much on his mind, then I may be able to alleviate him. I can take a good portion of the information without the consequences."

"That could work, but that's only a 50-50 split! This is an entire world we're talking about! Are you sure you can handle it, Princess?"

"Not by herself," Nightmare Moon said as she stood, "but if _we_ take the information, it would be more manageable."

Celestia looked at Nightmare Moon, surprised. The so-called "dark mare" was… acting selflessly? She decided not to question it and began to power up her horn. Nightmare Moon followed along as they both placed their horns on his forehead. They could feel the storm in Tony's mind, how his sanity was only hanging by a thread. If they hesitated any further, he wouldn't last much longer. Twilight could only watch as the rulers began the process. Their eyes closed as their concentration increased. Celestia started first, leaching the information from his mind. She grit her teeth as Tony's mental strain decreased. Nightmare Moon shared her look as visions of strange, bipedal creatures danced across their minds. The visions kept coming until Tony's distressed look softened and his twitching ceased. His breathing returned to normal as he began to lightly snore. Celestia and Nightmare Moon sighed, literally feeling the weight of the world. The flow of information was overwhelming, but the one thing that stood out was a single word. They rolled it around in their heads a few times before saying it aloud. "Hu… man… human?"

 _Tony felt weightless, like he was floating through a void. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, but it certainly wasn't something to get used to. However, that feeling quickly went away as a new feeling hit: falling. Tony began to feel gravity's pull, but could do nothing to stop it. His body was paralyzed as fear welled up in his chest. The ground was coming in fast, but all he could do was close his eyes and wait for the impact… that never came. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find that he was on his feet and able to move again, but was in a new place. He stood in a bustling metropolis full of noise and motion. Humans walked around by the dozens, wearing all sorts of apparel and using all sorts of strange devices. In the roads, metal chariots of various sizes sped by. Tony could only look around in astonishment. He examined the humans walking by. They looked so strange, so foreign._

 _They looked like him._

 _At that moment, the world shifted again. The humans walking by were now running in a panic. Tony watched in shock and confusion as they panicked, occasionally looking upward at something. Tony followed their gaze and saw a strange object falling toward him. It was rather large and rocket-shaped, its velocity increasing as it got closer. He had no idea where the word came from, but he spoke it anyway. "Bomb… bomb!" He shut his eyes as the weapon made impact. After a moment of deafening silence, Tony opened his eyes again. He was in the same place, but the area was drastically different. The once tall skyscrapers were reduced to rubble. Skeletons of the metal chariots were stranded in the roads. Tony felt his heart pound as he looked through the dust of the wasteland and saw movement. A figure shambled towards him._

 _Then another._

 _Then another._

 _Suddenly, a group of people surrounded him. They wore ragged clothes covered in makeshift armor. They all had a look of malice in their eyes, like predators looking at prey. Tony looked around in panic. These humans weren't like the other ones. He could practically feel their cruelty and rage. A rather muscular human stepped forward, a spiked club in his hand and armor made of rusty metal. He stepped close enough to where Tony could smell the death on him. The man smirked and raised his club before bringing it down on Tony's head._

Tony sat up immediately, looking around frantically. He was in a room- a guest room in the castle, to be exact. ' _It was just… a dream? It seemed so real… wait, how did I get…' Het tried to remember what happened before he arrived. 'I was… trapped. Trapped in a dark place. Then I was in the throne room… then…'_ His head began to pound as visions of Discord blurred by. He shook his head and quickly stood, going toward the balcony to get some air. As he approached, he expected to see the usual serene view of Ponyville and the rest of Equestria, basking in the sun.

He was not met with such a sight.

The world below looked very much different from its usual state: Mountains floated and hovered across the sky and clouds were firmly planted to the ground. Rivers ran brown with what he'd hoped was chocolate milk. Tony took a step back from the madness…

… only to run into something behind him. He turned to see who it was and immediately fell on his butt. Princess Celestia loomed over him, an uneasy look on her face. Tony gulped. "P-Princess Celestia…" He stammered as he backed away a few inches.

Celestia winced a bit at his fearful reaction to her presence. She remembered when he first came to the castle and treated her exactly how one would expect a subject to treat their ruler. Now, he looked at her like she was a tyrant.

She sighed. "Uh… are you… alright?"

"I'm… yeah, I'm, uh, fine." He replied, reluctantly.

Celestia tried to offer a smile. "That's good."

Tony put a hand on his head as he felt a bit of pain. "Where is everyone?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Every… _one_?"

Tony caught what he said and shook his head. "Everypony. Sorry… I don't know-"

"It's alright. Everypony is waiting in Nightmare Moon's quarters. Come." She said before turning and leading Tony out of the room.

Twilight and Nightmare Moon waited patiently, the former pacing back and forth while the latter sat in silence. The only sound was the light _clip-clop_ of hooves from Twilight's walking, grating on the dark ruler's nerves. "Can you sit still for a moment? I can barely focus with that unneeded noise!"

Twilight stopped, looking down sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm just nervous. It's only been a day and Discord has already put all of Ponyville in chaos! Look how much damage he can do with this much power alone! What if he comes back for Tony-"

"Cease this at once!" Nightmare Moon yelled. The violet mare backed stepped back as the dark mare narrowed her eyes at her. "Now is not the time to be panicking. If we want to stop Discord, we can't be acting so… _discordant_!" Suddenly, the door opened. Celestia walked in silently. Twilight looked at her teacher gravely. "How is he?"

Celestia smiled. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" She stepped aside, revealing a very conscious Tony. Twilight immediately ran to him before hugging him tightly.

"We were so worried about you! After what Discord tried to do, I was worried you wouldn't make it."

Tony scratched the back of his neck. "What _did_ Discord try to do?"

"You don't remember?"

"All I remember is being trapped and then seeing these strange visions…"

Nightmare Moon stood and smiled at her friend. "Perhaps you should have an explanation."

Twilight and Nightmare Moon began to recount the events prior to Tony and Discord's reappearance. They told him about where he was trapped, what Discord's plan was, and "Interdimensional travel? That's impossible. No magic is strong enough to do that."

Twilight felt a twinge of guilt at his words and was about to say why, but Nightmare Moon interjected. "This isn't the time for lying. The energy you and I use to communicate is the same energy Discord used to travel through the the multiverse. It's the very reason he's after you."

Tony rubbed his head. "That energy thing again… why do I have so much of it? Is that Discord's doing, too?"

"Not exactly. Tony, do you remember anything from your visions?"

Tony's mind flashed to his horrifying nightmare. "Uh… yes. There were… creatures that looked like me! Hyoo… mens? Humans!"

Nightmare Moon continued. "Well… it would seem you… well, that's where you're from."

Tony felt his blood run cold. "I'm… I'm not from Equestria? I'm an alien?"

Twilight stayed silent, so Nightmare Moon continued. "Don't call yourself that. You're no more alien than young Twilight here."

Tony rubbed his head. "If I'm really… _human_ … then, how did I get here?"

Twilight wanted to say something, but Nightmare Moon spoke instead. "That's not important now. You saw what's going on outside, right?"

Tony shuddered as he tried to process everything he just heard. "Uh… yeah… is it like this everywhere?"

Celestia finally stepped forward. "No. Discord seems to be mainly focusing on Ponyville right now."

Tony's body tensed up at her words. ' _Ponyville? Then that means…'_ He looked at the mares, momentarily forgetting his own problems. "We need to go!"

Discord sat in a golden throne, looking down at Ponyville. He admired the view as if it belonged in a museum's gallery. It would have been perfect if not for the scrambling of the ponies below. They ran around, screaming in terror instead of enjoying the chaos given to them. "Hm… this just won't do! How can I enjoy my reign with all this screaming? Honestly, some ponies can be so rude. What do you think?" He suddenly split off into two. The second Discord sat in a theatre chair with 3D glasses. He was throwing popcorn at the ponies below while sipping a soda. "Quiet up front!"

Discord recombined and thought for a moment. "Hm… well, I _did_ learn a few tricks from those other universes. Perhaps I can teach these ponies how to enjoy themselves." His eyes travelled down to see a gray pegasus flying around in panicked zig zags. He smirked. "But, first… a test."

Derpy Hooves flew through the skies above Ponyville in her usual clumsy fashion, trying to figure out what to do. The post office was well above Ponyville, so the mail wouldn't be getting to anypony anytime soon. Not to mention the addresses were a tad mixed up, what with the floating homes and whatnot. The gray mare flew, but suddenly stopped when a light flashed in front of her. Discord laughed as he approached the mare. "Ah, Derpy Hooves! One of my more favorite ponies."

The mare shook in fear. "D-D-Discord! I… um… I…"

The draconequus wrapped an arm around Derpy. "Hey! No need to feel so nervous. I mean you no harm. I just wanted to ask a little favor."

"A… favor?"

"Yes! Just a little experiment. All I ask is that you hold still…" He put his finger in front of Derpy's face and wiggled it around. The mare's derped eyes tried to follow the finger, the task seeming to get easier the longer she stared. Suddenly, Discord tapped her forehead. Her body and mane suddenly became shaded in a darker gray. Her posture became more confident and her normally derped eyes snapped forward. Discord looked at his creation in glee. "So, Derpy, how do you feel about all of this chaos?"

"I am… quite content with the situation at hand." She said eloquently.

Discord flew high in the air, shouting in glee. "Heh ha! Perfect! With this power, I can corrupt all of Ponyville in one snap!"

Derpy nodded. "Indeed. It would be quite the spectacle."

Discord threw a friendly punch at Derpy's shoulder. "I like the way you think!"


	17. Chaosville

Above the floating mountains and grounded clouds, a large carriage raced through the sky led by four royal guards. Inside the carriage, Princess Celestia, Tony Harvest, Nightmare Moon, and Twilight Sparkle sat and waited with straining patience. The sun ruler kept glancing at the human, who was staring out the window. Tony looked at the twisted world below, his heart filling with a mixture of emotions. The primary one was dread, but another prevalent emotion was definitely confusion. The news that he wasn't in fact a true Equestrian was jarring. It shook him to his core, especially since he remembered his vision. ' _Those creatures… those humans… am I like them? Will I turn into a monster? No… no, I'm not like that. Although, it felt like something was missing… like a puzzle with a few pieces gone. Hm… that should be the least of my worries right now. Fluttershy… Carrot Top… Mom and Dad… I hope they're okay.'_ He let the thought settle in his mind as the carriage neared the newly-chaotic Ponyville.

Landing in the town center, the group knew something was immediately not right. For one, the citizens of the town were walking around calmly. They walked around as if all was well and normal in Ponyville. Even stranger, everypony looked rather… gray. The ponies in Ponyville all shared the same monotone, losing all of their other colors. Twilight looked around in shock. "Princess? W-what's going on?"

The sun ruler stepped forward. "Citizens of Ponyville! What happened?" The ponies kept walking as if they hadn't heard anything at all. Celestia cleared her throat. "Citizens of Ponyville! Listen to me! Don't you remember me?"

"Don't take it personally, Celestia. It's not that they don't remember, they just don't care." A new voice spoke.

The group turned to see Discord floating in a golden throne. He wore a small crown and donned a miniature cape. He took a sip of his chocolate milk and glanced at the group. "It's so nice to see you all. What do you think of my little paradise?"

"Discord! What did you do to these ponies?"

"Oh, don't get your harness in a bunch. I just want them to enjoy themselves. You should have been here. I mean, seriously, they were acting so rude."

"So you twisted their minds?" Celestia spat.

Discord shrugged. "Well, when you put it that way… yep!" Discord's gaze landed on Tony. "Oh! Look at this! My favorite human."

Tony frowned. "Don't call me that."

Discord began laughing. "Ha! Why wouldn't I call you what you really are? You certainly aren't a griffin or a dragon! You're not even a pony!" He appeared behind him. "Besides, it won't matter. You're just a container for my immeasurable power. When I get the rest of that-"

"You won't, Discord." Nightmare Moon said, sternly. The draconequus giggled. "Oh, how adorable. You think _you_ can stop me?"

"Have you forgotten who I am?"

"Oh, I know. The real question is… have _you_?"

Nightmare Moon smirked. "What nonsense are you spouting?"

"Nonsense? You and I both know what I'm saying is more truthful than you'd want, _Moony_." He snapped his fingers and a little doll appeared in his hands. It was a blue alicorn with a moon cutie mark. Discord floated the doll around. "Poor little Luna caught a bad case of green envy and turned into something else." He formed a dark ball of energy in his hand and tossed it at the doll, transforming it into a small Nightmare Moon doll. The dark ruler growled, citing a chuckle from the draconequus. "Calm down. I know how you feel about your… other half."

"There is no _other half_. Luna. Is. Gone!" She said, stepping forward. Her horn began to glow.

Discord grinned. "You really think so? You are awfully unappreciative of the kind of power you possess. Maybe you just have too much?"

Nightmare Moon powered up her horn. "Hello, Kettle. Meet Pot." She launched a magic blast at Discord only for it to be swatted away. He immediately pointed a finger at Nightmare Moon and snapped, trapping the dark ruler in a large bubble. Tony's eyes widened. "Moony!" He ran up to the bubble and pounded on it, but it wouldn't burst. He could see Nightmare Moon's silhouette inside, frantically struggling. Celestia readied her horn to pop the bubble, but Discord suddenly floated in the way. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Popping that bubble would cause her more harm than good."

Celestia glared at Discord. "Discord, I command you to change these ponies back to normal."

Discord stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. "You are in no position to bargain. I should corrupt your mind for even having that thought."

"Well why don't you? What could you possibly gain from us not being under your spell?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm giving you a front row seat to see your precious little kingdom fall. After you're broken and I have the rest of Tony's energy, then I'll take your mind." He flew around Tony's head. "I'm honestly surprised you're still standing after that little information session earlier. Honestly, you should just join up with me. After all, I know you still don't have everything you need."

Tony felt a chill run down his spine. "W-what do you mean-"

"Draining your energy was a two-way street. The knowledge I bestowed upon you was… incomplete." He grinned when he saw Tony's face. "So you've noticed? You want that knowledge, don't you? You want to know more about your home?" As he spoke, Celestia noticed Tony was beginning to look… dull. It was as if his colors were fading. She was about to call for him, but suddenly found tape covering her mouth. Tony felt as if he was in a trance, unable to move at all as Discord's words grinded into his brain.

The draconequus continued. "You are so far from home. You're in a place you don't belong." He turned Tony's head toward Celestia. "She despises you." Tony looked at Celestia with wide eyes. Discord's influence began to disillusion him.

Suddenly, a new voice broke through the trance. "Princess! Hold on!" Twilight said, using her magic to try and remove the tape from Celestia's mouth. Tony looked at the violet mare. His friend. He felt Discord's presence dissipate. He shook his head as his color suddenly came back. "No! Get away!" He stepped back from the draconequus.

Discord frowned. "Hm… a bit more resilience, eh? Well, how about a trade." He suddenly flew at Twilight, picking her up with his tail. She didn't have time to register what was happening when Discord suddenly held her in a headlock and held a glowing hand near her face. "If you don't want to join voluntarily, I might have to take out my disappointment on your little friend here." He brought his hand closer, Twilight's colors getting duller.

"Wait!" Tony cried out. Discord paused, grinning knowingly. Tony looked at Twilight, her eyes wide in fear. "Discord… how about a game?"

"A game? Your friend's mind hangs in the balance and you want to play a game?"

Tony felt sweat drip from his brow. "Uh…"

Discord suddenly dropped Twilight and floated next to Tony. "I like your style! So what is this 'Big Game'?"

"Uh… well, I do want to know more about the human world, but I don't feel too keen on being, well… dead. Besides, you've already got so much power."

Discord cackled. "Oh, stop, you're making me blush."

"If you have so much power, what's the harm in making a little wager?"

"... go on…"

"The Elements of Harmony. Give us one week to find them. If we don't, you can have my energy."

"And if you do?"

"Well, it's not like the Elements can hurt you anyway after all of the new power you've gained!"

Discord put a hand to his chin. He thought for a moment. "Hm… I've seen hundreds of timelines where I make a deal leading to my defeat and some where I get my way… part of me wants to refuse you after seeing all that…" Tony felt nervous until Discord appeared in front of him. "But it's just too fun to resist! Fine, I'll participate in your game. You have a single week to get the Elements of Harmony. After that, you can kiss your free will goodbye." He conjured a marionette that looked like Tony, making it dance around the human's head. Discord laughed. "Hm… I don't want to be too merciful, but how's about I lend you an extra pair of hooves?" He conjured a kitchen timer that began to ring loudly. "Oh! Looks like she's done cooking!" He walked up to Nightmare Moon's bubble and gave it a single poke. It popped, releasing a dark fog that covered the area before quickly dissipating. The group coughed before looking up to find two figures lying on the ground.

Tony quickly ran to them with Celestia and Twilight in tow. Discord could only grin as he watched them approach. Tony ran to the larger figure, recognizing it as Nightmare Moon. "M-Moony?" He pleaded. She seemed to stir for a moment before opening an eye. It was short-lived as her eye closed again as she slipped into unconsciousness. Tony sighed in relief. Celestia looked at the two, mentally relieved, but her gaze suddenly shifted towards the other figure. She felt her blood run cold before collapsing. Tony and Twilight quickly went to her before looking at the figure themselves. It was a blue alicorn who bore a remarkable similarity to Nightmare Moon. Tony helped Celestia stand before asking, "Who is that?"

Celestia almost cried as the words came out of her. "Luna… my sister…"


	18. Home Sweet Home

Tony hesitantly approached the fallen figure. He gently shook her, causing her to stir. Her eyes fluttered open tiredly as she looked at the human. "... Tony…"

He was surprised. "How did you…" Before he could finish, she slipped back into slumber. Celestia had regained her composure and glared at Discord. "What did you do?"

The draconequus displayed a look of false shock. "What? Are you not grateful to have your dear sister back?" He grinned. "Well, there is a catch. Since dear Luna is now half the mare she used to be, her power is also halved. The same goes for Moony over there. That should keep all of you from being a thorn in my side. Well, I see you have a lot of work to do, what with trying to find the Elements and having absolutely no help whatsoever. Good luck!" With that, Discord floated away, waving to his subjects.

Celestia grimaced at the sight before looking back at Tony and Twilight. "We need to get them somewhere safe."

"We can go to my library-" Twilight began, but suddenly saw said library floating in the sky with books circling it like vultures. Her ears drooped. "Nevermind."

Tony thought for a moment to try and find the closest possible haven. "I know where to go."

The group remained in the carriage as several Royal Guards pulled them along a dirt road. Tony looked out the window to find his hopes were true: Discord's magic was centrally focused on the immediate Ponyville area, so as they continued on, the area became less chaotic. The area began to look more normal, but Tony could see the chaos slowly creeping forward. He sighed and looked back at the unconscious mares before looking at Celestia, who caressed the new mare, Luna. Tony had a lot of questions, but decided to wait until they reached their destination. Fortunately, it wasn't too long before they reached it as the farmhouse came into view.

Tony exited the carriage and prepared to help with the unconscious mares, but stopped when they were enveloped with a magical aura. Celestia looked at the human. "You go on inside. Check on your family. We'll follow soon enough." Tony nodded and ran inside.

He burst through the door, his heart pounding. "Mom? Dad? Carrot Top?" He called. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard hoofsteps hurrying in the house. Carrot Stem and Harvest Crop ran to him with equal relief. Before he could get a word out, they grasped him in a tight embrace. He happily returned it, a smile gracing his lips. "I'm so glad you're alright. Where's Carrot Top?"

Carrot Stem stepped back. "She's up in her room, trying to distract Applebloom."

"Applebloom? Applejack's little sister? What's she doing here?"

Harvest was about to answer, but a new voice spoke. "Oh my! Is that little Tony? He's grown up so much!" The denizens of the room turned to see a member of the Apple family, Granny Smith, slowly entering. Tony smiled as he went to the elder pony.

"Granny Smith, it's good to see you, but why are you here? Is Sweet Apple Acres alright?"

Granny Smith scoffed. "I ain't worried none about those apples. They're fine, but I wish the same could be said for Applejack and Big Mac. They went into town a few hours before all of this madness broke loose! They haven't been back since…"

Harvest Crop stood by Granny Smith and placed a hoof gently on her shoulder. "Granny and Applebloom have been staying here until we can figure out what to do. This whole mess just came out of nowhere!" Suddenly, she remembered who she was talking to. "Oh! Sweety, are you alright? How did you even get back here with Ponyville in shambles? Are the Princesses alright?"

Tony chuckled a bit as her questions piled on. He scratched his neck and sighed as he heard the door open and the denizens of the room gasp. "I… I may have some explaining to do."

After Nightmare Moon and Luna were taken to separate rooms and Carrot Top was awakened, the group sat down in the living room to discuss the matter. Celestia began to explain the situation about Discord, his power, and his designs for Tony. Harvest Crop immediately stood. "Pardon me, Princess, but why would that nasty monster want anything to do with my son?"

Tony put a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Mom… that's another thing you all should know." He and Celestia began to explain to them that he wasn't from Equestria. They tried to absorb the information, but their shocked looks showed that they were far from understanding any of it. Tony sighed. "Because I'm from a different world, Discord wants to take the energy in my body to become more powerful. This is all my fault."

Celestia shook her head. "It's nopony's fault. Nopony had control over any of these outcomes. What matters now is that Discord doesn't take Tony."

Carrot Top stood. "Yeah! I'd like to see that mismatched monster try and take my bro!"

Carrot Stem stood as well. "That Discord'll have to go through me before he can reach my son."

Harvest Crop joined her family. "You bet!"

Tony looked at his family in surprise. "You mean… even after I told you all about-"

Harvest Crop put a hoof to his lips. "Don't you dare say another word. Tony, what have I told you since you were a colt? You could be a big, scary dragon and we'd still love you. Trust us."

Tony looked at his family for a moment before smiling. "A-alright!"

Granny Smith shook her head. "Oof! Back in my day, we thought aliens only came from space! Foals these days with their interdimensional whatnots and thingamajigs."

Applebloom bounced around Tony. "You can't be an alien. You aren't even little or green!" Tony smiled, but suddenly heard a loud thud from above. He shared glances with Celestia and Twilight before all three ran up.

The doors to the room were closed and, for some reason, Celestia kept her horn aimed at Nightmare Moon's. Twilight opened Luna's door to find the mare still in slumber. She shook her head, signalling Tony to check on the other dark mare. He nodded and opened the door to find Nightmare Moon standing and looking out the window. Tony lightly knocked on the door, gaining her attention. She quickly turned to the human, her features softening.

Celestia swiftly entered behind Tony, preparing her magic. "Be careful, Tony. She might be more dangerous if she is separated from Luna-" She was surprised to find the dark mare embracing the human. She stared for a few moments before slowly halting her magic. Tony smiled as he hugged her tighter. "I'm glad you're alright."

Nightmare Moon scoffed. " _Alright_? Definitely not the word I'd use. That dirty draconequus sapped my powers. What happened?"

"You… don't remember?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did." Tony felt his heart pound a bit as he walked toward the door, gesturing the dark mare to follow. She raised an eyebrow, but agreed as he led her to a new room. She looked around, unimpressed, until her eyes landed on the bed. Tony saw her expression change to one he's never seen before: confusion. Or was it fear? Nightmare Moon stepped forward and put a hoof forward, attempting to touch the sleeping alicorn. As if on cue, Luna began to stir. Nightmare Moon jumped back as the alicorn began to open her eyes. She yawned before sitting up and looking around. Celestia stepped forward. "L-Luna?"

The moon mare had to take a moment to comprehend what was happening before jumping out of the bed. "Sister!" She embraced Celestia immediately. The sun mare was at a loss for words as she merely stood for a moment before accepting the hug. Luna looked over and gasped when she saw Tony and Nightmare Moon. She slowly walked up to the human, putting his face in her hooves. She moved it around before smiling. "This feels… different."

Tony wanted to ask what she meant, but Luna had already moved to her counterpart. They stared at each other for a long time before circling each other. Luna slowly got closer and stood tall. "Hello…"

Nightmare Moon shared her greeting. "Hello…" The Mare in the Moon looked at her alter ego with mixed feelings. She resented her with a passion, that was for sure, but she also felt a… kinship with the mare. It was so hard to explain or understand.

Celestia put a hoof on Luna's shoulder. "Perhaps we should all go downstairs. From there, we can talk further."

Tony scratched his chin. "Uh, let me prep everypony first. This is going to be a lot to take in."

Tony went downstairs as his mother began serving tea. She looked at him with a smile. "Hi, honey. How are things upstairs?"

Tony chuckled nervously. "Uh… I may have to explain a few things…"


	19. Just Admit It

Tony examined his room, looking at the various blueprints and experiments. He sighed as he stepped inside. He stood in silence for a moment until somepony cleared their throat. Tony turned to see Carrot Top looking at him, worried. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I was just tidying up the room before I head out. I don't know what I'm gonna need when I head out."

"You're still planning on going?"

"Of course! If Discord's magic hasn't affected this area yet, so that might mean Fluttershy is safe, too. She lives far enough. What's more, I might find Applejack and Big Mac out there."

"You'd have to walk straight through Ponyville if you want to make it there in time."

"Yep."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Yeah." Carrot Top stared at him expectantly. Tony suddenly realized what she was implying and put his hands up, defensively. "No! No. Absolutely not! You are not going with me!"

Carrot Top pouted. "Why not?"

"It's too dangerous!"

"But Princess Celestia is going! Not to mention _two_ other alicorns! Even Twilight is going! I'll be fine!"

Tony shook his head before going downstairs, Carrot Top pleading after him. Tony ignored her as he returned to the living room where Harvest Crop was trying to dissolve the awkward silence by offering drinks. Nightmare Moon stood on one side of the room, gazing out of the window, intentionally trying to avoid looking at her other half, who was standing next to her sister, conversing. Granny Smith was in the other room with Carrot Stem, trying to keep Applebloom from crowding the alicorns with questions. Twilight sat patiently on the couch with her tea, quietly listening to the Princesses talk. Luna and Celestia continued to talk until Tony and Carrot Top came in. Celestia looked at the duo. "Are you ready?"

Carrot Top spoke before Tony. "Of course, Princess!"

Tony sighed. "Carrot Top, I already told you, you can't come along."

"I took your suggestion into consideration, but I decided it wasn't for me. I. Am. Going." Her eyes were full of a determination he'd seen before. Tony looked at Harvest. "Mom!"

Harvest Crop shrugged. "Sorry, Honey. You know how your sister can be when she puts her mind to something. Besides, we already talked about it." Tony looked at her, deadpan, but merely sighed in defeat.

Carrot Top put a hoof on his shoulder. "Don't worry, bro. I'll be fine. We have to look out for _you_ , remember?" Tony tried to force a smile, but couldn't mask his worry.

Celestia, Luna, Nightmare Moon, Twilight, Tony, and Carrot Top finally made their way on the path. Tony looked around and felt his skin crawl as he saw the chaos spreading just a ways away. He felt worried, thinking about how Fluttershy is feeling seeing this kind of madness creeping up in the distance. " _You shouldn't worry."_ A new voice said. Tony recognized it as Nightmare Moon and looked ahead at her. She merely glanced back for a moment, smiling. Neither of them noticed Luna's quick glance at them. The rest of the walk through Discord's Wonderland was relatively uneventful. The group could do nothing but look on in awe and shock at the drastic changes Discord made to the world as they knew it. All the while, the gray citizens walked along as if all was well. Celestia looked around at the chaos with a frown. She wanted to begin forming a plan to find the Elements immediately, but she glanced back at Tony, who had an unsure look on his face. Celestia sighed. ' _Helping him find his friend… it's the least I could do after…_ that _.'_ She led the group forward as they finally reached the trail leading out of Ponyville and towards the Everfree Forest.

Walking on the path, Tony felt relief flow through him as he saw Discord's influence dissipate the farther they got. "We aren't too late. Discord's magic hasn't reached this far yet. Fluttershy might be holed up in her home!" He said, bursting into a sprint down the path with Carrot Top and Twilight in tow. Celestia, Luna, and Nightmare Moon watched until the group was out of earshot. Luna looked at her companions in confusion. "Should we… go after them?"

"No. Discord's magic is still contained around Ponyville. They'll be fine. Besides, this could give us a chance to talk. Something, I feel, you two need to do." Celestia suggested.

"There is nothing to talk about." Nightmare Moon spoke, matter-of-factly.

"Then why have you two been avoiding each other since Discord separated you?"

Nightmare Moon grunted and pointed her nose up, but Luna looked down. "You hate me." Nightmare Moon's demeanor didn't change, but she felt a bit odd at Luna's words. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The dark mare didn't deny the smaller alicorn's words, but merely looked away, allowing Luna to continue. "When we were one, I could feel everything: your emotion, your rage, your loneliness. I felt everything you felt, especially your anger at me." Luna bit her lip a bit before continuing. "You hated the thought of being nothing more than a creation of my pain. You hated the thought of being a parasite-"

"Silence!" Nightmare Moon snapped. She glared at the smaller alicorn with rage. "You and I are not the same! I will never be you! If I had it my way, I'd destroy you 100 times over, but… but…"

"... but _he_ would never forgive you."  
Nightmare Moon's anger slowly disappeared, replaced by a look of annoyance. Luna knew she hit a nerve. Silence hung over the mares as they walked, until Luna sighed. "Remember when we first heard him?"

"... yes… he sounded like a pathetic colt."

"Yet, we wondered how such a "pathetic" creature could contact us all the way on the moon."

Nightmare Moon felt a grin come to her face. "And he had the audacity to give me that ridiculous nickname."

Luna laughed. "Yes. Even for a colt, Moony isn't the most creative name. We felt surprised by this creature's ill understanding of just who he was talking to. But, when he kept talking, we started to enjoy it."

"I began to look forward to the conversations. It made the moon… tolerable." Nightmare Moon said, looking at the ground. Celestia looked at the dark mare in a way she never thought she would: thoughtfully. She certainly didn't regret sending Nightmare Moon to the moon. After all, the whole point of exile would be to keep the prisoner away from others. However, hearing about how a single child's voice could bring so much relief even after all those centuries was… rather charming.

Luna smiled. "Years went by and we listened to his stories and he listened to ours. We heard of his rises, his falls. His successes, his failures. The anger began to fade… for both of us."

"I began to… I began to…" Nightmare Moon felt a bit flustered as she tried to find the right word.

Luna's cheeks turned a bit red. "You began to care about him."

"Yes, I began to…" Nightmare Moon suddenly stopped and looked at Luna, realizing what she said. Luna smiled and walked ahead. Nightmare Moon stopped for a second, feeling a lump in her throat. She finally admitted it, even without saying it. She cared. She _cared_. Celestia smirked at her old nemesis. "At a loss for words, huh? That's new."

The duo continued on the path until they saw Tony, Twilight, Luna, and Carrot Top standing completely still. Celestia smiled. "Well, you three seemed to have lost your energy rather… quickly…" Her calmness diminished as her gaze fell upon the area before her. In a clearing, a cottage stood, but looked drastically different from the average pony's home. Birdhouses were lined up on top, but each one was roughly the size of a normal house! The birds inside were the size of foals and had small wings and sharp teeth. The bunnies hopping around the area had freakishly long legs and ran around in a craze. The river in front of the house overflowed with chocolate milk as cookie fish hopped in and out of the water. The area was in complete and total chaos.

Tony looked at the mess with a scared expression. "But.. how? Why? Discord's magic shouldn't be affecting this area yet!"

Twilight looked around. "Those are questions that can be saved for later. For now, we need to find Fluttershy!" The group began to run to the door and knocked rapidly. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait for an answer. Unfortunately, the pony answering looked very different. It was Fluttershy, but her body was completely gray. Her colors were completely drained. Tony slowly stepped forward. "F-Fluttershy?"

The gray pegasus smirked. "Hi, sweety."


	20. Remember Me

The group sat in Fluttershy's living room as the formerly-yellow pegasus was in her kitchen, preparing tea. Tony sat with his head down, trying to figure out what was going on. ' _How could Discord's magic reach this place? I thought he was mainly focused on Ponyville? None of this makes any sense!'_ He was shaken from his thoughts by Twilight putting a hoof on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. We'll figure out how to get Fluttershy back to normal. Just have faith." She reassured.

Tony smiled and was about to reply, but Fluttershy's voice was heard from the kitchen. "It's ready! Coming right up!" She trotted in, a tray of teacups balancing on her back. Celestia levitated the top three cups to her, Luna, and Nightmare Moon. Twilight levitated her own cup while Tony grabbed his.

He looked at the gray mare, who only watched him. "Uh, Fluttershy? Aren't you drinking a cup?"

"Nah. I'm okay with just watching you." She said, leaning her head on her hooves dreamily. Tony shrugged and drank the tea. Fluttershy just watched with dreamy eyes. "Well? How is it, hun?"

"Uh, it's good! Thanks, Fluttershy." Tony said. He looked at her with concern. Her normally soft colors were replaced with a dull gray. That wasn't the only change, though. Her normally shy and kind demeanor was completely different. Her voice was cocky and she carried herself arrogantly. Her usual bashful nature around him was now more forward and possessive. She was the complete opposite of herself.

Suddenly, Twilight began panting. "Uh… my tongue is… it's on fire!" She began to sweat as she ran to the kitchen to get water.

"I should get some water as well." Celestia said. Her brow was brimmed with sweat, along with Nightmare Moon and Luna.

Fluttershy began cackling. "Ha! That's priceless! Did you see how fast Twilight ran?"

"What did you put in their tea?!" Tony exclaimed.

"Well, I just added a pinch of hot sauce. Well, maybe not a pinch. More like… half and half. I should have known the alicorns would have less of a problem with spicy foods."

Tony looked to the kitchen to see Twilight keeping her head under the sink as water poured into her mouth. Meanwhile, Celestia merely levitated several cups to the group, calmly.

Luna glared at Fluttershy. "You cretin! You dare play such a foolish prank at this dire time? Especially to your rulers?"

Fluttershy looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about? Discord is the ruler of this land."

Celestia sighed. "It' worse than we thought. Discord's completely brainwashed the citizens into worshipping him."

As she spoke, Twilight reentered the room. She sat down next to Tony, earning a glare from Fluttershy. Carrot Top noticed her eminent outburst and decided to chime in. "Hey! Fluttershy! Can you show me your, uh, kitchen? I hear it's so much better than ours!" She said, making a false smile.

Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, loser. Come on." She said, leading the orange mare to the kitchen.

Nightmare Moon narrowed her eyes, waiting for the duo to exit. When out of sight, she growled. "That mare is really starting to get on my nerves. Such insolence."

Celestia shook her head. "It isn't her fault. Discord's influence has changed her."

Twilight nodded. "Yeah. Fluttershy is usually really nice, but now… oh, what can we do?"

"I doubt there is much we can do. Discord's magic has become so much more powerful. Getting anypony back to normal will be extremely difficult."

Tony shook his head. "Why her? Why would Discord come all the way out here for Fluttershy? His magic shouldn't have spread here yet."

"Perhaps he knew of your friendship? He could have done this to provoke you." Luna suggested. The statement served to only make him feel worse. Twilight saw his distress and placed a hoof on his shoulder. She smiled sadly, an expression he returned.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice spoke. The denizens of the room looked at the kitchen doorway, where Fluttershy stood, her gaze locked on Twilight and Tony. Her smile was unusual and sinister. "Am I interrupting something?"

Twilight began to feel flustered. "N-no! We were just-"

"Save it. I saw. Those sparkles in your eyes. The lovey-dovey nonsense in your face. You'd have to be a foal not to see it." Fluttershy's eyes began to show something unusual for her: cruelty.

Carrot Top tailed the mare out of the kitchen. "Fluttershy! Stop it!"

The pegasus ignored her, continuing her onslaught. "You're completely head over hooves for _my_ stallion! You really think he'd choose you over me?"

Twilight felt shocked by Fluttershy's sudden rage. "N-no, I-I-"

"Oh, wait. I see. I bet you thought you could just steal him away, huh? Dream on! I won't let any other mare take him away! Especially not one as pathetic as you!"

Celestia suddenly felt a bit angry. "Fluttershy! That is enough!"

Tony could only look on in shock as Twilight ran out of the cottage in tears. His gaze shifted from the door to Fluttershy. "What was that about!? Why would you do that to Twilight!? She's your friend!"

"Friend? I don't need friends and you don't need anypony else either."

Luna narrowed her eyes at Fluttershy. "I command you to apologize to that mare at once!"

"Command? Who are you to command me?" Fluttershy smirked and turned toward Tony. "How's about I get rid of these unwanted guests and we have some alone time?"

Tony felt his face turn red from a mix of embarrassment and anger. "Fluttershy! You have to snap out of it! You're acting like… like…" He tried to find the right words. "... like a complete jerk!" He froze. He never talked to Fluttershy like that before. "I…" She merely stared at him for a moment. Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, Fluttershy turned around and bucked the human into a wall, causing several frames to fall on him.

Carrot Top ran to him. "Tony!" She examined him and was relieved to find he was only dazed.

Nightmare Moon glared at the mare, powering up her horn. "Why you little-" Her monologue was interrupted by a bubble suddenly appearing around Fluttershy. The pegasus struggled inside, kicking and bucking in a frenzy. Nightmare Moon looked at Celestia, whose horn glowed. The sun mare sighed. "It's no use. She's too corrupted. It would be best to focus our energy on finding the Elements."

Fluttershy glared at the Princess. She turned to look to Tony for aid, but saw something his lap was a frame that had fallen from the wall. Inside was a letter. Fluttershy immediately stopped struggling and stared at it. Celestia noticed the sudden change and examined the pegasus. After a brief moment, she released her.

Fluttershy barely noticed the transition. The only sign that she realized her freedom was when she began to slowly walk toward Tony and Carrot Top. The latter noticed her approaching and hugged a dazed Tony. "You s-s-stay away! You get away!" Fluttershy stopped mere inches from duo, her eyes glued to the frame. The words rolled around in her head as she tried to remember why they were there. "... super cute… pretty flowers… super cute… pretty flowers…" Fluttershy kept repeating these words. Tony and Carrot Top just looked at her with a mix of fear and curiosity. Suddenly, her voice began to sound choked up. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Pretty… flowers…" That was it. Her legs collapsed under her as she sobbed. The group was amazed to see the gray on Fluttershy's body dissipate as she regained her colors. Tony held a hand out, hesitantly. "F-Fluttershy-"

The yellow pegasus immediately latched onto him and Carrot Top, embracing them tightly. "Carrot Top! Tony! I… what have I done? Why was I so… so _mean_? I feel so terrible! I yelled at Twilight and I hit you and I disrespected the Princess! I-"

"Fluttershy, calm down. Are you really… you?" Carrot Top asked.

Fluttershy wiped a tear away and nodded. "I… I think so. Oh, I feel so terrible! Tony, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but are _you_ okay? Discord made you act so… different."

"Of course I'm not okay! I was so cruel! I… I…" She just continued crying in Carrot Top and Tony's shoulders.

Celestia looked at the situation curiously. "How did you break Discord's spell?"

Fluttershy slowly turned and looked at the Princess, sadly. "I-I don't know. I j-j-just began to r-remember my friends."

Tony looked down at the picture frame on his lap. It was the note he delivered for Carrot Top all those years ago. The gears turned in his head. "Remembered… maybe that's it!" Tony stood, momentarily forgetting his possible concussion. "Discord's brainwashed the ponies into acting differently, but maybe reminding them of who they were will break the spell!"

"Yeah! That would explain why Fluttershy is back to normal! She saw the letter and remembered us!" Carrot Top exclaimed.

Fluttershy wiped a tear away. "That still doesn't fix the damage I've done. Where did Twilight go? I need to apologize right away!"

"She hightailed it outside after the argument. She couldn't have gone far. Do you need somepony to go with you?"

"No… I'll be fine. Just wait here, please." With that, Fluttershy ran out the door.

The yellow pegasus called out into the woods, but to no avail. She looked over every rock. She searched around every tree. She even gazed underwater. Fluttershy sat on the bank of a creek, tears once again forming in her eyes. She was ready to call it quits, but suddenly heard a squeaking noise behind her. She looked to see a small squirrel she had asked for help staring at her expectantly. "Oh dear, did you find Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. The squirrel nodded and began to bounce away. The yellow pegasus began to follow it. As the forest became darker, Fluttershy began to feel a bit more nervous. Fortunately, her nerves were replaced with curiosity as a sound began to echo nearby. It was the sound of crying. Fluttershy followed the squirrel to a small cave, finding none other than Twilight Sparkle sitting at the mouth. Fluttershy smiled and thanked the squirrel before running to the unicorn.

"Twilight! I'm so glad you're alright!"

The violet mare was about to retort, but suddenly noticed Fluttershy's sudden colors. "F-Fluttershy? You're back to normal!" She said, wiping tears away.

Fluttershy looked at her, concerned. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"No, no. I know it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I ran off like that. Everypony must be worried sick."

The pegasus smiled sadly. "Oh, don't apologize for anything. I'm just glad you aren't hurt." Fluttershy hugged Twilight. "We should get back. It's not safe out here."

Twilight looked at her for a moment before smiling. "Yeah."


	21. More Visions

_The forest was dark as eery noises echoed throughout. Inside, a pony walked along the winding trail, humming happily. Her mane was bright pink and her body was a smooth yellow. She smiled as she walked, not caring for the dark surroundings. Unbeknownst to her, however, a pair of red eyes watched her through the foliage. They glared at her as she trotted, a sinister cackle emanating as the eyes faded. The gentle mare continued her trek until a snapping noise broke her concentration. It sounded like a twig breaking. She looked around frantically. "Um… hello? Is somepony there?"_

 _The area was completely silent, creating an air of uneasiness._

 _Suddenly, the bushes parted as a large figure pounced out onto the trail. The mare jumped back in shock as the figure landed with a grunt. It looked at her with bright red eyes before standing up to its full height. The mare got a better look at the creature and suddenly cowered. "H-human! Get away f-f-from me!" She put her hooves over her eyes._

 _Tony ignored Fluttershy's pleas as he pounced with a roar._

"Aaagh!" Tony yelped as he rose from his slumber. Sweat dripped from his brow and his body felt hot. He breathed heavily as he looked around, trying to remember where he was. Tony jumped a bit when he felt a sudden pressure on his arm. He looked to find a sleeping Twilight, smiling and at peace. He calmed a bit. ' _Right… I'm in Fluttershy's house… gah! What's with these dreams? Are… are they visions?'_ He heard the gentle moan of his comrades, who slept in the living room. He and Twilight took one of the couches while Celestia and Luna took the other. Nightmare Moon was content on the ground. He smiled. ' _No… they can't be. I would never-'_ He suddenly remembered the other dreams he had about these humans. ' _... would I?'_ Tony slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake Fluttershy.

He entered the living room, careful not to wake anypony. He tip-toed out of the front door and into the cool night. He gently shut the door and leaned against it, sighing. He looked toward the moon in the night sky, but was instead met with a pair of bright eyes. He jumped back, but found that he could not move. He looked at the figure in front of him and calmed a bit. "Moony? What are you doing up?"

Nightmare Moon smiled. "Are you forgetting? The night is my domain." She said, flying up to the cottage roof, levitating Tony to follow her. They both sat upon the roof, looking out at the night sky. Nightmare Moon stayed silent for a moment, occasionally glancing at Tony, whose expression seemed grim. "Why are _you_ up so late?"

"I… I had a nightmare." Tony said, blushing a bit at how childish that sounded.

"Ah, the good kind or the bad kind?"

"Good kind? What do you mean?" He looked at her as she began chuckling. He then remembered who he was talking to and laughed as well. "Very funny. No, this was… the bad kind. Another one of those human visions."

"Human visions? How long have you had these?"

"Just since I woke up from Discord's attack, but they're starting to worry me. Each one is so… violent."

Nightmare Moon smiled. "Ah, I see. You are afraid because you think you'll turn into a monster." His expression answered her question. She sighed. "From what I've seen in your memories, the humans are… volatile. Violent, unstable. Constant war and constant pain."

"No."

Nightmare Moon looked at him in shock. "No? But I thought your visions-"

"I know what I've seen in my visions, but I can't believe them. Discord put these memories in my head, so I don't know if I can trust the information. Besides, if I do believe it, then... " He looked at his hands. "... what's to stop me from being just as violent?" He put his head in his hands. It was true. He truly wanted to believe the information Discord gave him to be false. Part of him did, but the other part…

A sudden warmth enveloped him. It was Nightmare Moon's wing wrapping around him. He blushed a bit at the close proximity, but accepted the gesture. They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying each other's company.

Just like they had been doing all these years.

Eventually, Nightmare Moon bid Tony good night and reassured him that she would do her best to keep away the nightmares as she went inside to rest. He decided to stay out for a few more minutes. The violent visions played over and over again in his mind. He tried to decipher them, to find any clues that could prove anything. He looked at his hands remembering all the times he noticed the differences between him and his peers. Then he noticed the similarities between him and the humans in his visions. He sighed. "I'm… I'm good… I know I am. If I'm good… and a human… then not all humans can be bad, right?" He tried to convince himself. Unbeknownst to him, a figure listened in on his monologue from within the cottage. Twilight Sparkle sat by the window, hearing his ramblings with a sad face. She wanted so desperately to reassure her friend, but she knew he had to face this alone. He was the only one who could.

Tony made his way down from atop the cottage- which wasn't a difficult task due to Discord's chaos causing all sorts of object to levitate- and reentered the home. He rubbed his eyes drowsily as he carefully made his way back to the living room. He felt exhausted from his rapid thoughts, deciding sleep to be the best treatment. He gently approached the couch as his body felt heavier with every passing moment. By the time he laid down, sleep came to him with the utmost ease.

Discord floated above Ponyville, a rather bored look on his face. He watched as the citizens below revelled in the chaos he gave them. In all honesty, it was rather boring. He floated in circles as he looked out at the borders on his Chaosville. They were spreading so slowly, like molasses. He sighed.

"Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" A new voice spoke.

Discord turned to find none other than Derpy Hooves looking at him monotonously. He sighed. "Ah, hello, Derpy. I'm just sulking at my hard work. Who knew being the best would be so… boring? I just want my magic to spread farther, but I can't seem to get it to move any faster!"

Derpy put a hoof to her chin as she thought. "Perhaps the solution to this dilemma can be fixed through a physical metamorphosis rather than a magical enchantment."

"Uh, come again?"

"Your Highness, your body cannot take any more energy from the human because it has reached its physical limit. As such, this has a direct link to your magic. With only a fraction of that power, you cannot push yourself much further. However, if your body were to transform through physical means rather than magical means, you may be able to contain these high concentrations of power."

Discord conjured a whiteboard and a lab coat as he wrote random equations down. He looked at the board in concentration. "I… still don't get it."

Derpy flew to the whiteboard and wrote a simple equation. "Discord plus mass equals more space for energy to flow."

The draconequus scratched his chin. "Mass… mass?" He transformed into a foal and pouted. "Are you telling me to grow up?"

"I am merely telling you to figure out a way to increase your size without magic. Using magic to transform would defeat the purpose of my hypothesis."

Discord looked at the sky, deep in thought. "Increase my size… hm…"


	22. Hints

Celestia sat in the front yard of the cottage, looking up at the sunny morning sky. With Discord's new power, he assumed control over the day and night cycles. Celestia had to admit, it was strange to see the sun rise without her magic. It felt weird, but she felt familiar enough with it. After absorbing the information from Tony, Celestia saw a portion of the human world and its traits, including the sun's strange independence. However, this glimpse into the human world did not help ease her initial fears.

"Sister? Are you okay?" A new voice asked, disrupting Celestia's musings.

The sun ruler nodded as Luna approached. "I'm fine. I was just… watching the sunrise."

"Discord's magic truly has surpassed our own, hasn't it."

"Indeed, but I'm afraid of what he _will_ be capable of if he ever gained the rest of Tony's energy. I fear the Elements of Harmony may not even be enough to contain him!"

" _Oh, Celestia! You give me too much credit!"_ A disembodied voice echoed throughout the yard. Suddenly, in a flash of light, the denizens of the cottage were teleported onto the lawn.

Carrot Top quickly stood, enraged by her rude awakening. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Another flash of light revealed the disembodied voice to be none other than Discord.

The draconequus looked down at the group with a smirk. "Oh my! You've assembled your own little team to find the Elements of Harmony! That's just adorable." He teleported behind the group, suddenly donning a white shirt and an orange ascot. He brought a magnifying glass up to his eye. "So, gang, shall we split up and search for clues?" He teleported back, laughing hysterically. Nightmare Moon immediately made her way in front of Tony. Discord spotted this and scoffed. "Don't worry, _Moony_ , I'm not here for him. In fact, I came with a gift for you all!"

"Your "gifts" don't seem to be the kind that are anticipated." Luna spat.

"Trust me. This gift will help both of us. You see, being all powerful really is quite… boring. Lately, I've been feeling a tad tired of causing chaos so slowly. So, until I can get what I want from our dear mutual friend, I will just play a game with you."

"A game?" Tony asked.

"Yep! I've decided to give you all hints as to where the Elements are."

Nightmare Moon bared her fangs. "Don't foal around, Discord."

"I'm being serious- which, I might add, is a serious thing in itself."

Celestia narrowed her eyes. "Let's hear him out."

Nightmare Moon looked at her, incredulously. "Are you serious? Why should we trust him?"

"If there's one thing Discord would never back down from, it's a game." Celestia turned to the draconequus. "So, what's the first hint?"

Discord clapped his hands in glee. "I'm glad to see you're finally having a bit of fun, Celestia. The first hint is a doozy: I hid the Elements with their dimensional counterparts."

"Dimensional counterparts?"

"Yes ma'am! In my travels through the multiverse, I have seen a great many things, including alternate versions of every single one of you! Even better, in many of those universes, the bearers of the Elements of Harmony were the same. Now, I'll admit, that is extremely impressive. The bond between friends transcending multiple worlds? It almost brings a tear to my eye." Discord conjured a handkerchief and blew his nose. "So, in short, I just hid the Elements with their rightful owners."

Twilight scrunched her eyebrows. "That hint wasn't helpful at all! How are we supposed to know who the Elements belong to? There are infinite possibilities!"

Discord suddenly looked at his arm. "Oh! Would you look at the time! I'll be sure to give you another hint later. After all, you only have, oh, 6 days left? Toodles!" With that, the draconequus disappeared.

Tony sat on the ground, sighing. "6 days with infinite possibilities… I should have asked for a month."

"It's fine. Six days should be more than enough time to locate the Elements. I mean, come on, Ponyville isn't that big." Carrot Top said.

Princess Celestia put a hoof to her chin. "Maybe we can make it a bit smaller."

"What do you mean?"

Celestia's horn glowed and conjured an image. It showed six small gemstones floating in a circle. "The Elements of Harmony: Kindness, Laughter, Loyalty, Honesty, Generosity, and Magic. Each of these elements can only be passed on to those who are worthy of their traits. So, the most effective way to find them is to find the ponies in Ponyville who correspond to them."

Nightmare Moon smirked. "Hm, that's not bad. Discord did say the bearers of the Elements were the same in most dimensions."

"But how are we supposed to know who is the kindest or most loyal? Everypony in Ponyville is nice." Tony wondered.

"We'll have to use trial and error. So, where do we want to start?" Everypony thought for a short while.

Suddenly, Fluttershy kicked at the ground. "I… I think I know somepony…"

Fluttershy led the group back through the chaotic Ponyville. She walked carefully, but picked up the pace a bit when Tony walked beside her. The group looked around at all of the gray citizens, who seemed blissfully unaware of their own changes. Twilight saw several familiar faces. "Is that Roseluck and Daisy?" Her eyes were locked on two mares who were smashing potted plants and laughing.

Carrot Top gasped. "Is that Doctor Hooves?" She said, pointing to a stallion who looked rather unkempt and mean, shouting something about the pointlessness of life and whatnot.

Tony looked around as well and was surprised to see two _very_ familiar faces. "Vinyl? Octavia?" The mares were locked in conversation, but it was a strange sight. Octavia's hair was messy and unkempt and her usually regal demeanor was replaced by that of a complete slob. Vinyl looked annoyed at the mare, her hair being neatly brushed and her usual shades were cast aside. Tony suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

It wasn't long before the group came to their destination: The Carousel Boutique. Carrot Top smiled. "Fluttershy, you're a genius! If anypony is generous enough to have an Element, it'd be Rarity!"

Tony scratched his chin. Suddenly, Nightmare Moon's voice rang in his head. " _You seem unsure."_

"It's not that. I just don't know Rarity that well. I couldn't say one way or the other what she's like. However, I trust Fluttershy."

Carrot Top knocked on the door, but was surprised to find it already ajar. The group looked at each other before entering.

Inside, the area was dark and dreary. The usually colorful clothes and jewelry that hung in the Boutique were now gone. The entire shop was barren. Fluttershy inched forward, nervously. "R-R-Rarity? Are you here?" She spoke softly.

Carrot Top looked around and yelled a bit louder. "Rarity! Hey!"

"Go away!" A voice yelled from the other side of the building. The group paused for a moment before slowly moving closer. Turning a corner, they were surprised to find a single door with light shining through the cracks. Inside, somepony was moving around, casting shadows that danced under the door.

"R-Rarity?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"I said go away! They're mine! All mine!" The voice yelled.

Princess Luna narrowed her eyes. "What is she talking about?"

Celestia frowned. "I don't know, but I don't like her tone. Discord's influence has already reached her. Rarity! This is Princess Celestia. Please open up the door."

"... who?"

Tony sighed. "Discord actually wiped you from their memories? That's crazy!"

"Oh, he's beyond crazy." Celestia said, trying to open the door with her magic, but found that it was barricaded. "She blocked herself in? Alright, everypony please stand back." She used her magic again, but this time with more force. The door immediately buckled and opened.

Tony gulped and pointed at the room before them. "I, uh, think I know where all of the Boutique's items went." He was right. Inside the small room, piles and piles of clothes and jewelry stood. The beautiful garments were now in crumpled piles. What's more, in the center of it all, glaring at the group, was an unkempt, gray Rarity who growled ferociously.

"Stay away from my stuff!"

In the corner of the room, a gray Sweetie Belle laid with a dreary look. "Whatever…"


	23. Greed

The group looked around the room in a mix of shock and confusion as the piles of clothes and jewelry towered above them. In the center, Rarity stood her ground, snarling savagely. Carrot Top inched forward. "Uh, hey there, Rarity-"

"Stay back! I'm warning you! I know you all just want my beautiful gems! My luscious garments! You can't have them! They're mine!"

"Rarity, we don't want your stuff. We just need you to come with us-"

"Never! I'd never leave my precious belongings behind!"

Sweetie Belle remained silent in the corner, rolling her eyes. "Whatever."

Twilight smiled nervously. "Rarity, come on. We're you're friends."

"I don't need friends!" She cried, stomping a hoof. The impact caused the pile behind her to shake. On top, a small object rolled off, landing on the ground before rolling towards the group. Nightmare Moon's eyes widened at the sight. "Is that…?" The orb rolled, revealing a gemstone outline. However, before anypony could grab it, Rarity lunged. She nestled the stone close, looking at the group sporadically.

Princess Luna stepped forward. "Please, you must halt this at once! Do you have any idea what that is?"

Rarity giggled maniacally. "Of course I know what it is! It's _mine_!" She slowly stepped backwards, the shadows providing ample cover. Twilight shined a light in the area, but she was gone!

"Where did she go? She couldn't have just vanished!" Nightmare Moon barked.

Tony scratched his chin. "She couldn't have gone far. Come on!" With that, the group began looking through the piles of clothes and gems, searching desperately for their newly-neurotic friend.

"So, if the Element _is_ here, then that means Rarity really could be a wielder. Good call, Fluttershy." Twilight said, easily picking through the pile.

Fluttershy blushed a bit. "Oh, well, thank you. Rarity always seems so generous whenever we talk."

"That would explain why she's acting the way she is. Did you see the others outside? They acted so… different." Tony said, shuddering at the thought of Vinyl and Octavia's transformation.

Sweetie Belle slowly moved across the room to lay on the bed. "Whatever…"

As she searched, Carrot Top couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Discord started his plague of chaos in Ponyville; Rarity, and all of the other citizens, had no idea what hit them. ' _It's kind of tragic, to be honest.'_ She sighed. However, her musings were interrupted by a pair of hooves suddenly lunging from the pile, pulling her in. Carrot Top could only yelp before being muffled by the pile. Tony's eyes widened as he ran to his sister, only to find he was too late. "Carrot Top! Where are you?" He listened, hoping to hear any noise. When none came, he frowned. "Rarity! Come out here!" He yelled, digging into the pile.

Twilight raised a hoof. "Tony! Wait-" Her words were too late as Tony as pulled in as well.

Nightmare Moon bared her fangs. "I am growing tired of this. Enough!" She spread her wings as her horn began to glow. Suddenly, a shadow sped across the room before standing atop the tower. In a flash of gold, it launched several rings at the dark mare's horn, completely covering it. The silhouette disappeared into the pile, leaving a fuming Nightmare Moon. Her eyes were wide with rage as her horn began to heat up, melting the golden rings into a puddle. "You dare!?" She yelled, her ghostly mane suddenly flowing violently. Celestia's wings outstretched, shielding Twilight and Luna just in case.

Nightmare Moon roared as her horn glowed, causing the items in the room to suddenly rise into the air. The piles levitated before beginning to orbit around the room. Nightmare Moon bared her fangs as her magic intensified. Her eyes darted around until she saw Rarity thrashing about in the air. Behind her, Tony and Carrot Top struggled in the silk binds she tied them in. Nightmare Moon smirked and suddenly held Rarity in the center of the vortex. The items in the room stopped their orbit and suddenly flew at the gray mare. Rarity yelled, defiantly, as the items seemed to stick to her. The piles of clothes surrounded her, eventually rendering her immobile. Rarity growled and grunted as she tried to move, but Nightmare Moon made sure she couldn't escape. The cyclone of items slowed down until everything was scattered on the ground. Tony and Carrot Top were placed in front of Celestia, who quickly untied them.

Nightmare Moon looked at Rarity, a toothy grin crawling to her lips. "So, you have the audacity to disrespect me? My, my, you certainly have me worked up. However, instead of taking your life, I'll have to settle for this." She said, snatching the Element from Rarity.

"No! Give it back! It's mine!" She continued to struggle, but the clothes pile was just too heavy.

Tony stood and dusted himself off. "Thank you. So, how do we get her back to normal?"

"Fluttershy, how did you, you know, turn back?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy kicked a hoof at the ground. "W-well, I'm not quite sure. It was such a blur, but the last thing I remember was seeing the picture frame with my letter… I guess I remembered who my friends were."

Twilight put a hoof to her chin. "It's worth a shot. The only way to break Discord's curse is to remind everypony of who they used to be and who they cared for! Did Rarity have any special items with emotional value?"

"I don't know. I never really asked."

Twilight put a hoof to her chin. "There has to be something she cares about. Everypony does!"

Sweetie Belle walked past the group, rolling her eyes. "Whatever." The group suddenly perked up and stared at her.

Carrot Top smirked. "I have an idea."

Rarity continued to struggle, enraged at her captors. Carrot Top walked up to her. "Wow, Rarity. You really seem mad."

"ARGH!"

"Do you really care about these items more than us?"

Rarity laughed. "Of course! I will gladly take all of my precious belongings from you thieves!"

"Really? Then I guess we should just leave you." She looked back, smirking. "But, before we release you…" She suddenly pulled Sweetie Belle to her side. "... I think you might want to say goodbye to your sister."

Rarity looked at her in shock. "What? What do you mean?"

"Well, since you want to be alone with your stuff, I figured Sweetie Belle could be _my_ sister now."

Rarity stared at her for a moment before scoffing. "You're bluffing. As if Sweetie Belle would want to consort with you thieves. Right, Sweetie Belle?" The filly rolled her eyes, coaxing a worried look from her sister. "Sweetie Belle?"

Carrot Top hugged Sweetie Belle close. "How would you like to be my little sister? We can hang out, play outside, talk, sister things!"

The group was a bit surprised by Rarity's gray tint slowly fading. She wasn't normal yet, but the method was definitely working. The gray mare felt her heart drop at Sweetie's response. "Whatever."

Rarity began to struggle a bit more. "Stop it! She's mine! My sister! Mine!"

Carrot Top made a pouty face. "Sorry,but you have your possessions."

That tore it. Rarity gritted her teeth as she began struggling again. Her eyes began to brim with tears as she realized how she's acting. As her colors returned, the tears fell. Rarity began wailing.

Nightmare Moon released the unicorn, but Rarity did not move. She just stayed in a crying heap. "I… I'm so sorry…" She repeated. Carrot Top approached her friend, putting a hoof on her shoulder. She didn't say anything, letting Rarity vent. After a few moments, Rarity wiped her eyes and laughed. "Look at me… blubbering like a foal. I can't believe I've been acting so… unladylike! Everypony… forgive me."

"It's not your fault, Rarity. Discord has taken control of all of Ponyville. Everypony is acting differently!"

"Oh my… w-well, the princesses are here! They can… they can…" Her heart pounded when she saw the Mare in the Moon. "Is that Nightmare Moon!?"

Tony facepalmed. "We have a bit of explaining to do…"


	24. Lies

The group aided Rarity in cleaning up her boutique, putting everything where it belongs. During the renovation, they discussed all the possible candidates for element bearers in Ponyville. "What about Cheerilee? She's a teacher, right? She needs kindness." Tony suggested.

"I don't know. Teaching would be more knowledge-based than kindness-based." Carrot Top replied. She put a hoof to her chin. "What about Derpy? She's always delivering mail to everypony. That's pretty loyal, right?"

Rarity bit her lip. "Uh, 'loyal' isn't really the word I'd use to describe Derpy. Perhaps we are looking at this wrong. If I really am the Element of Generosity, how did you all know?"

"Fluttershy told us how generous you are." Twilight said. Fluttershy nodded. "And when we looked at the other ponies in the town, they were all acting like the opposite of their usual selves. By that logic, you were acting so greedy that you had to be the generous one!" She pointed out.

Rarity thought on that for a moment. "So, if we want to find the real bearers, then we need to seek out ponies who represent the opposite of the Elements!"

"A good idea in theory, but therein lies the problem: we'd need to examine every pony in Ponyville, but we just don't have the time. Besides, they won't even give us the time of day." Luna said, disheartened. Tony put hand on her shoulder, smiling. "Don't worry. There's more of us now. Together, we can go through the town and talk to the citizens."

"Together…" Luna thought before nodding. "That sounds like a good plan."

Celestia smiled. "Then it's settled. We shall split off into three groups and meet back here at sunset. Tony, Nightmare Moon, and Luna shall search the marketplace. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Carrot Top will search near the library. Rarity, I want you to stay with me to search in this area. You'll be safer."

Rarity was at a loss for words. "R-really? Princess Celestia, that would be an honor! Thank you, Your Majesty!" She bowed dramatically, inciting a giggle from the sun mare.

The groups left to their respective quadrants, keeping a sharp eye out for any and all strange behaviors. Tony's group began exploring the marketplace, which seemed relatively normal. However, the chaotic atmosphere gave for some strange sale items. Some stands sold unconventional items, such as giant hammers or oversized swords, while others sold inedible foods, such as carnivorous carrots or apple-shaped bricks. Tony gulped. "This is odd. Everything here is completely dangerous, but nopony bats an eye!"

"It's the power of Discord's chaos. They're blinded by it. To them, this is just an average day in the market." Nightmare Moon said, bluntly.

"Well, keep an eye out. I know we're here to find an Element bearer, but I also promised Granny Smith I'd bring Applejack and Big Mac back to the farm."

"I remember you mentioning this 'Applejack' before. She walked with you and Carrot Top to school every day." Nightmare Moon remembered.

Tony smiled at the memory. "Yeah, she's really nice. I mean, I didn't get to talk much during those morning conversations, but she's never been unkind to me, so…" He shrugged.

"I remember you telling us how much you wanted to have a part in the morning conversations, but you felt too out of place." Luna said.

Tony sighed, still smiling. "Yeah, you were really the only-" He suddenly paused as he looked at Luna, confused. "Uh, forgive me, Princess, but how did you know that?"

"We were the same person. You softened me up to the point of her breaking through and experiencing everything I did." Nightmare Moon explained.

Tony rubbed his chin. "So you remember everything from when you and Moony were fused?" Luna nodded. The group continued walking, but Tony had to process the information. ' _She knows everything I've ever told Moony because they were the same pony. Yet I don't know anything about her. Perhaps she isn't that different from Moony? No, their personalities are drastically different. Hmm…'_ His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice. "Get your disgusting apples here! They're as rotten as a glass of milk in summer!"

Nightmare Moon chuckled. "That slogan won't get many sales."

Tony ignored her. "Apples? Then that means…" He searched for the source of the terrible slogan until he found a familiar stetson-wearing earth pony and a large, red earth pony standing behind a stall. "Applejack! Big Mac!" Tony ran to them, Nightmare Moon and Luna in tow. They stood in front of the stall, stacked with bright, red apples.

Applejack looked at the new customers. "Howdy! Would you like some bitter, dry apples?"

The trio looked at the selection before looking back at the salesponies. "Uh, Applejack? These apples look fine."

"Nope. They are unhealthy! I don't want you to buy them." Applejack's eyes began darting back and forth, suspiciously. Big Mac panted like a dog before scratching his head with his hind leg. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Uh, is Big Macintosh alright?"

"Him? He's fine! Nothing's wrong with him." Tony looked at Nightmare Moon and Luna, worried, before turning back to his friends. "Uh, anyway. Applejack, I need you and Big Mac to come with me. Granny Smith has been worried about you two."

"I don't care about that old mare." Applejack replied, moving from behind the stall. As she moved, her flank bumped into the stall, knocking down several apples. However, along with the apples, another item fell out: a small stone with a gem design carved in front. Tony picked it up and examined it. "This is an Element! If it was with Applejack, then that means she's the bearer!"

"That makes sense. She keeps saying the opposite of what she really means. The exact counterpart to Honesty!" Luna concluded. "Now, we just need to get her back to normal."

"That should be easy. I may have an idea. First thing's first, though, we gotta tell the others. Come on, Applejack! You, too, Big Mac."

"Nope! We ain't going nowhere!" Applejack said, galloping alongside the trio. Big Mac barked and followed behind his sister.

Tony, Nightmare Moon, and Luna gathered their friends and regrouped at the boutique, bringing Applejack and Big Mac along. Celestia examined the dishonest pony and nodded. "Discord certainly wasn't lying when he said he kept the Elements with their rightful owners. Under his spell, Applejack has become the most dishonest pony I've ever met."

"Getting her back to normal shouldn't be too difficult. Rarity reverted when she saw Sweetie Belle, so maybe Applejack would do the same if we bring her to Granny Smith and Applebloom?" Tony wondered.

"That could work, but we'd lose the rest of the day walking back to the farm." Carrot Top said.

Rarity scoffed. "Don't worry, dear. Today has been so fulfilling! We have found two of the six Elements! Besides, you still have 6 days left! That's more than enough time!"

Celestia sighed. "Even so, we shouldn't waste a minute. I would teleport us there, but with Discord's overwhelming magic and my sister's decrease in power, I can't seem to move through that chaos!"

"Don't worry about it. We'll just walk. The sooner we get AJ back to normal, the sooner we can continue the search." Twilight reassured her teacher. The mares words seemed to lift everypony's spirits. The day seemed just a bit brighter.

The day was bleak again. The group had made their way to the farm, but found that chaos had already taken control. Discord's influence was present in the crops, the trees, and even the house itself. Tony and Carrot Top looked at each other before running inside, yelling out for their parents. "Mom! Dad!" The rest of the group ran behind them. Carrot Top burst through the front door to find the house looking like a complete and total disaster. Cuckoo clocks were alive and the furniture seemed to walk by itself! The walls were bouncy, causing some furniture to begin flying across the room! In the center of it all, Carrot Stem laid down, looking like a broke stallion. Next to him, his wife sat with an angered look on her face. She spoke no words, but she exuded an aura of hatred. Applebloom laid next to Carrot, seeming to be just as disheartened. On the other hand, Granny Smith bounced around the room like a filly. All of the ponies, however, had one thing in common: their colors were drained.

They were too late.

Tony and Carrot Top ran to their parents. "Mom! Dad! You… Discord…" Tony put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad… get up."

"... son? Oh, hey. Sorry, I feel a bit… tired."

"Y-you never feel tired! Come on, Dad!"

"... there's no point in gettin' up, Tony. I'm just gonna lay here for a while."

Tony looked at his mom. "Mom?"

She looked at him, frowning. "What do _you_ want?"

"Mom, help me get Dad up."

Carrot Top looked at her mother. "Please, Mom. Snap out of it!"

Harvest Crop just turned her nose away and snorted. "Lazy, good-for-nothing stallion. He can rot there for all I care." The siblings could not believe what they had just heard. Carrot Top felt tears fall down her cheek and cried into Tony's shoulder. He held his sister and just stared at his corrupted parents. A voice suddenly snapped him out of his trance. " _That's not them."_ He blinked and looked back at Nightmare Moon, who looked at him, apologetically. " _That's not them. This is Discord's doing. Remember why we came here."_

Tony looked at his sister and nodded. "Come on. The only way to help them is to fix this mess." She looked at him and wiped her tears away. Carrot Top looked back at her parents again before standing back up and walking out the door with her brother.

The group stood outside, wondering what to do. "We should have gotten here sooner. With Granny Smith and Applebloom corrupted, they won't be able to talk sense into Applejack." Twilight said.

Fluttershy kicked a hoof at the ground. "Does she care about anything else?"

"What can you care about more than your family?" Carrot Top asked, sadly. While they talked, the corrupted Applejack looked at her surroundings. She felt strange sense of deja vu sweep over her as she looked around. The trees, the farm scent, the gentle breeze. Then her gaze landed on the crop field. Or rather, what used to be the crop field. The crops were mangled and morphed into obscene new creations that were most likely inedible. A new feeling emerged in Applejack's soul. She saw the scene in front of her and she felt… wrong. "This… is alright." The group stopped talking when they heard her words. Celestia raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"This is alri- no… it… it _ain't_ right... the field's all rustled up…" Her colors suddenly began to flood back as her nervous demeanor diminished. "Somepony's messed with this here crop field and they are gonna have to answer for it! How in tarnation are y'all gonna eat?" She asked, triumphantly. The group was silent for a moment, staring at their newly reverted friend. Suddenly, a cheer broke out. The group ran to her, standing around in joy. Carrot Top hugged the apple mare. "AJ! You're back to normal! I should have known the only thing you love just as much as your family… is the farm!"

Applejack chuckled. "I just remembered how important these here crops are for Ponyville. I reckon I owe y'all an apology for the way I was actin'. I don't know what came over me."

"You don't need to apologize. We'll explain everything." Tony said, patting Applejack on the shoulder.


	25. Rainy Day Activities

The night dragged on rather peacefully. The group had returned to the Carousel Boutique and, ignoring the howls of an insane Ponyville, slipped off to sleep. It was the witching hour now. In the moonlight engulfing Ponyville, Discord flew, yawning. Derpy flew next to him, toying with an abacus. She sighed. "Sire, this procrastinating has become rather dull. The subjects have found two Elements in a single day. Quite the unexpected turn of events."

Discord rolled his eyes. "Subjects? This isn't an experiment, old chum. Although, I must admit, they're doing a bit too well."

"You did offer aid in the form of clues."

"Curse me and my big heart!" Discord said, dramatically conjuring a beating heart. He threw it away and put a hand to his chin. "I don't want to hinder their efforts by intervening. That would just be boring. Although, there must be a way to slow them down…" He kept thinking until a light bulb suddenly appeared above him. "I know! I won't meddle in their little game. Although…" He snapped his fingers, causing the clouds in the vicinity to suddenly circle around the small town. His eyes glowed bright as the clouds merged. "... the weather is _chaotic_ these days." He cackled into the night sky as the winds began to speed up.

A sudden thump woke the denizens of the Carousel Boutique. Tony sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Huh? What time is is?"

Fluttershy yawned next to him. "I think it's morning, but… why is it still dark?" Before anypony could question anything else, there was a knock at the door. Celestia looked at the group, signalling for them to stay put. She went to answer the door… only to stumble backwards at the sudden gust of wind. Everyone gasped at the condition of the outside world. Chocolate rain fell with tremendous force, flooding the streets. Gale force winds practically bent any and all present trees. Just outside the door, Discord stood with nothing but an umbrella and a raincoat. "The weather is crazy today, right?"

Celestia frowned. "Discord, what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd give the resident pegasi a day off. Just another gift from their beloved tyrant. Which reminds me…" He snapped his fingers and suddenly held a basket full of election pins that read "Vote Discord!" He tossed them at the group. "Be sure to cast your votes! Ha!"

Nightmare Moon threw the pin aside and marched towards Discord. The moment she stepped outside, however, searing pain hit her. She recoiled into the boutique, glaring at the draconequus. He smirked. "I wouldn't get cocky, Moony. With these winds and this rain… anypony who dare set foot out here would be shredded almost immediately. I hear it's a freak storm! 24 hours!"

Tony frowned. "You cheater! This wasn't part of the deal!"

Discord put a hand to his chin. "Dear me, you're right! Then again, it wasn't _not_ part of the deal, either. Don't get your saddle in a twist, Ponyboy. This storm is only going to last 24 hours, then you can go back to your little scavenger hunt. Besides, I put a lot of power into this storm, so I can't stop it, either." He suddenly gasped as he looked at his watch. "Well, would you look at that! If you don't mind, I'll be showing myself out. My show is about to start!" With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Discord laughed maniacally as he appeared in a large, floating throne. Above him, a large umbrella stood. Derpy flew next to him, pushing her glasses up. "This seems like a waste of time."

"Come on! Live a little! The show is about to start!" He conjured a tub of popcorn and donned a pair of 3D glasses before gazing down at the boutique.

The group recuperated from the momentary shock of Discord's appearance and discussed the new circumstances. "What did he mean by 'show'?" Tony asked.

"I don't care what he meant! We're trapped in here for 24 hours! He's wastin' our time!" Applejack said, stomping a hoof. "Yer Highness, there wouldn't happen to be a way for y'all to fix this, would there?"

Celestia shook her head. "Unfortunately no. Discord said that even he can't stop this storm and I doubt any protection spells I can muster would prove useful. We just have to wait it out." The group looked at each other, worried, but Carrot Top had other plans.  
"Come on, everypony. I'm sure we can bide our time somehow. We just have to wait a day, so let's do some activities to get our minds off it!" The group did as they were told and split off into groups. Tony asked Rarity if she had any spare trinkets or tools and began tinkering. Meanwhile, Rarity and Carrot Top worked together trying to figure out how to return Sweetie Belle to her fun-loving self. Discord's corruption had made her nonchalant and uncaring. Applejack sat with them, offering any help she could muster. Fluttershy and Twilight sat in their own little area to talk to one another. The same was done by all three alicorns, who went to a more private area of the house to discuss the situation.

Tony had long ago gone to the kitchen to work alone. He examined the junk in front of him. It was all extra garbage that Rarity didn't need anymore. He stared at it for a bit before getting to work. He didn't have a set goal in mind. Well, not yet anyway. He worked until a new voice interrupted him. " _You and your toys. I'll never understand your fascination with useless junk."_

"Well, you're as cheery as ever. Aren't you with Celestia and Luna?"

" _I am practically a goddess. Do you honestly believe I can't multitask. Also, they think I'm asleep. You can't imagine how boring it is to hear them droning on about 'sister things'."_

"Have you tried joining them? I mean, you are their sister… I think."

" _Hmph. As if I could join in on their mushy family talk. Besides, you seem to be avoiding conversation as well, sitting alone with your gadgets and whatnot."_

"I'm just passing the time. Don't tell me you're bored already. It's only been 10 minutes!"

" _What can I say? I've gotten used to not sitting around on a rock for centuries. Excuse me for not wanting to spend another minute waiting."_ Nightmare Moon chuckled.

"Right, sorry."

A new voice suddenly intervened. " _Am I interrupting something?"_

Tony's eyes widened. "Princess Celestia? How did you-"

" _Celestia!? You dare intrude on our privacy?"_

The sun mare giggled. " _My apologies. Luna and I began having our own telepathic communications, but we felt a magical energy on you, Nightmare Moon."_

" _We?"_

" _Yes,_ we _. Sorry for the intrusion."_ Luna said, apologetically.

Nightmare Moon groaned. " _I'm cutting off communications for now while I deal with these two. I'll talk to you soon."_ The link was severed just in time for Fluttershy and Twilight to enter the the room. "Hey, Tony. What are you working on?" The latter asked.

"Um, I'm not sure yet. Just seeing what goes with what."

"Well, do you need help? I mean, if you don't mind, that is." Fluttershy asked, bashfully.

Tony nodded. "Sure. Sounds good." The trio sat down and began messing around with the parts at random. They didn't care about the end goal, but they did share many laughs and smiles throughout the activity.

Discord ate his popcorn, smiling. "See, Derpy? This is something every good show needs: a slice of life. Don't you have a special somepony?" He asked.

Derpy continued to toy with her abacus. "Love is not a variable I can perfectly predict, therefore I shall keep it out of any equation."

"Sheesh. I'd hate to be the one to take you on a dinner date. Talk about boring!" Discord said, conjuring a party hat on his companion's head.

Rarity made a face at her sister, hoping to coax any response that would loosen Discord's grasp on her. Sweetie Belle responded the same way she did every time the mares tried something new: she rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever."

The fashionista sighed in exasperation. "It's no use! She won't respond to anything I do! I've tried everything! Snuggling, hugging, kissing, tickling, but it all just ends the same!"

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Carrot Top put a hoof to her chin. "Maybe we're missing something? What's so similar about all the ponies we've reverted so far?"

"Well, Applejack and I are Element bearers, so maybe Discord wanted you to find us?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know. We reverted Fluttershy, but she didn't have an Element. She changed back because she remembered me."

Applejack removed her stetson and scratched her head. "This is one hoot of a riddle. There's no point in givin' up. Sweetie Belle is still in there." The mares nodded as they continued their endeavor.

Discord watched with intense interest until he realized his popcorn tub was empty. "Drat. Things were just getting good. I'll have to go to the snack bar." He placed Derpy on his chair. "Save my seat!" He yelled as he approached a floating snack stand. Behind it, another Discord stood, smiling. "Good evening! How's the show!"

"It is great! I think it might be my best work yet!"

"Sounds astounding! Here's your popcorn!" He gives Discord the items before typing on the cash register. "That'll be 500 bits."

The draconequus' jaw drops. He begrudgingly pulls out his wallet, muttering something about theatre prices. Derpy suddenly flies behind him, frowning. "Sire, this is highly illogical."

Discord rolls his eyes and whispers to the cashier. "Killjoy, amirite?"

Nightmare Moon frowned at the royal sisters. "How dare you just casually intrude on our private link? I've never been so insulted in my life!" She turned her nose away, but her eyes widened when she heard a giggle. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

It was Celestia who laughed, but she held a hoof up defensively. "Excuse me, Nightmare Moon. I just find this amusing."

"What?"

"The Mare in the Moon herself scolding the royal sisters for misbehavior." Celestia wore a warm smile. "You are vastly different from the being I fought so long ago."

Nightmare Moon turned her nose up and scoffed. "Trust me, 'sister', the irony of the situation is not lost on me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was mid-conversation-"

"Come now, Nightmare Moon. Speak with us."

The Mare in the Moon stared at the sun mare before laughing. "This is happening? This is really happening? Just a few days ago, you accused me of being an empty shell devoid of any and all ideas of warmth, but now you invite me to a conversation? Like a- dare I say- real sister?" She mocked excitement before her smile fell into a frown. "I'll have to say… no. I'm not your sister, remember? I'm not partaking in 'family bonding'," She went back to her corner and laid down, ready to begin her telepathic link again, when suddenly, "I'm sorry."

Nightmare Moon's ears perked up as she looked back at Celestia. She had her head down and wore a sad expression. "What did you say?"

"I said… I'm sorry. I should not have assumed you were irredeemable. I see now that I was… wrong." The sun mare gestured to a cushion next to her. "Please, sit."

Nightmare Moon reluctantly did as she was told. "Fine then. I'll participate in this meaningless gab." Nightmare Moon sat with the sisters, waiting for them to begin the conversation. When all they did was stare at her, she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"So, you don't want to talk to us about Tony?" Celestia asked.

Nightmare Moon laughed. "Why would I want to talk to you about him?"

"Well, it's obvious you care deeply for him. Even Luna has pointed out your infatuation."

"There is no 'infatuation'. He is a dear friend. That is all."

"No it's not." Luna blurted out. Nightmare Moon stared at her, frowning, but the smaller alicorn was not intimidated. "I have seen into your heart, Nightmare Moon. I have seen emotions stronger than anything I've felt in millenia. You genuinely lo-"

"Stop right there, Luna. Don't you say it." Nightmare Moon's gaze was serious. "I am the Mare in the Moon. Night Incarnate. I am the darkest being on this planet. I am not familiar with that feeling, nor do I wish to familiarize myself with it."

"Contain your pride for a moment! Love is not something to be ashamed of." Celestia pointed out. She had said the word. That word the Mare in the Moon had worked so hard to vilify. She tried to block it from her mind, but now she couldn't seem to stop it from bouncing around within her head. Her cheeks changed a slight shade of red, a shift that the royal sisters did not miss. Nightmare Moon grunted. "So what if I lo- er, admire him? There are more pressing matters at hand that-"

Luna put a hoof over the dark mare's mouth. "Don't overthink it. Just speak to him." Nightmare Moon was surprised by her boldness, but she didn't get angry. She just looked away and sighed in defeat.

Discord blew his nose into a handkerchief. "It's just so beautiful! 3 sisters bonding! Former enemies turned family! It's just so poetic! Wouldn't you agree?"

"Indubitably. The bonds of blood are truly irreplaceable."

Discord sipped tea and adjusted his monocle. "Truly, truly. Mayhaps they shall become a true unit? Though, I have little hope of that happening." He sipped more tea, letting the show continue.

The day passed by quicker than anypony could anticipate and it wasn't long before night fell. Rarity gave out extra sheets for everypony to sleep on, but practically forced the Princesses to sleep in the beds. Royalty shouldn't be uncomfortable, after all. It wasn't long before the group dozed off, ready for tomorrow's challenges. Tony shifted in his sleep as he once again entered a familiar dreamscape…

 _He stood in the realm he's seen so many times before. It took a moment, but he realized where he was. "Moony?" He called out, expecting his friend to be there. Instead, he was greeting by a sudden earthquake. The ground shook with increased vigor before cracking open. Tony fell back as a structure rose from the ground. He stared in shock and awe, realizing what it was: Canterlot Castle. It was an exact replica of the royal palace in Canterlot, but it seemed… darker. The entire castle was recolored in dark hues. It wasn't long before the earthquake subsided. Tony stood and looked at the castle before reluctantly heading inside. As he did, he kept calling out to his friend._

" _Moony? What's going on? This is, uh, a bit different than what you usually do… Moony?" He stopped when a sudden light flashed. On the ground, a carpet that he hadn't noticed before began glowing. He examined it._ 'She… wants me to follow it?' _He reasoned. Tony followed the glowing carpet down the winding corridors until he reached a large set of doors._

 _The throne room._

 _He pushed the heavy door open and smiled. "Moony! What's going on? What's- whoa." He looked at his friend, who looked a bit different. Her normally limited regal attire had become a bit more extravagant. She was donned in dark jewelry that looked like it was made from the night sky itself! She gazed at him in amusement. "What's the matter? Have you never seen a princess before?"_

 _Tony shook himself from his awe. "It's not that. You just look so… different! Where are we? What's going on?"_

" _For a scientist you certainly are naive." She joked. Nightmare Moon approached him. "I have created a little scenario in this realm. A world where I rule an everlasting night." She led him to the balcony. They looked out at the night sky, several shooting stars flying by. Nightmare Moon looked at Tony and smiled as he was amazed at the beauty of it all. Slowly, she wrapped a wing around him. "This is probably how it would have looked." Tony looked at her. She continued. "If I had gone through with my revenge on Celestia. If I had taken the night for myself. It would have been magnificent." Tony looked at the night sky, sadly. He knew of Nightmare Moon's legend. The stories that were told about her. When he first met her, when they actually met, he couldn't wrap his mind around it. He couldn't believe she was as cruel as the legends made her out to be. Now, however, he looked at the world he was in. It was her vision. That's why her next words caught him off guard. "I'm glad I didn't."_

 _Tony looked at her in surprise. "What?"_

 _She looked down, smirking. "If I had my way, the whole of Equestria would be under my iron hoof. I'd have ultimate power, but… I knew you'd never forgive me. Remember what I asked you before I came back to Equestria?"_

 _Tony thought for a moment. A lot had happened between then and now. He sifted through his memories until one stood out. It was on his birthday; Nightmare Moon had asked for his opinions about the night. "I think so. What does that have to do with-"_

" _Somehow, you changed my mind. When you pointed out why everlasting night can never be, something changed. I can't explain it, and I think I won't ever be able to. Tony, I have seen how you feel about your family. If anypony were to harm them in any way, you'd never forgive them. I… I don't want that." Her wing brought him closer. "I value the company you've given me… although…" She began walking inside, frowning. "Lately, I find myself… distracted."_

" _Distracted?"_

" _Yes. I don't understand this feeling. I do not know if I want to understand it. I created this vision because I have often found myself lost in thoughts of 'what if?' I wonder what it would have been like to come out victorious, but I can never imagine it alone. You're always… there." Tony saw her cheeks flush a bit. She continued. "I see a castle. A tall alicorn is inside, sitting at dark throne. Her king stands beside her, lovingly. I see their gazes. It's a gaze I often find myself staring at you with. I see… I see…" She sighed as she sat at her throne._

 _Tony looked at his friend, blushing. He knew what she meant. He felt surprised that it was coming from her, of all mares. The Mare in the Moon. He approached her and embraced the alicorn. She was taken back by the sudden action, but wrapped her wings around him. She laughed. "I see this." She kissed him._


	26. Unfair

Tony woke with a start, sweat brimming his brow. The storm outside still raged, meaning it was most likely really early. He looked around the room and sighed as everything seemed normal. His mind fell on thoughts of his previous dream. ' _Was that really Moony? Or was that all in my head?'_

" _Is both an option?"_ A familiar voice chuckled.

"Moony? So that wasn't just a normal dream… I had no idea…"

" _Nor did I… I didn't think a being like myself was capable of such feelings. Yet, here we are. So, what's next? Do you want to deal with this cruel fate?"_

"What cruel fate?" He raised an eyebrow. A sudden whisper behind him sent chills down his spine. "The cruelest fate of all: having a dark being adore you." He turned to find Nightmare Moon sitting, peacefully. He blushed a bit as her wing wrapped around him. It felt far different than all of the other times she'd done it. She closed her eyes, silently, before a chuckle escaped her lips. "There's no point in me asking. That's the cruel part of this fate." Her eyes became mischievous. "You don't have a choice." She brought him closer, her wings acting as a strange, but soft, blanket. Tony didn't know if it was because of the new comfort he was feeling or if it was Nightmare Moon's power over slumber, but sleep suddenly came easy to him. The Mare in the Moon smiled at the sleeping human, but couldn't help but wonder what would happen next after all of this was over…

"Hey!"

"..."

"Hey! Carrot Brain! Wake up!" Carrot Top yelled at her brother, beginning to feel rather frustrated. She stared at him for a moment before sighing. She put both hooves on him and shook vigorously. "Wakey, wakey!"

Tony groaned at his sister's chaos, but complied. "Ugh… what time is it?" He said, stretching.

"Well, good morning to you, too. It's early. The storm is finally over!" She said, smirking.

Tony stood. "Really? That's great! When are we heading out?"

"Soon. Rarity and Applejack are making breakfast. After that, it's on to the next Element. Come on! Everypony is waiting in the kitchen." Carrot Top began trotting away with her brother in tow. It wasn't until then that Tony remembered last night's events. He wondered how the new revelation would affect the rest of this mission, but put the thought away. He figured a good meal would take his mind off of it. Carrot Top trotted toward Applejack and Rarity. "What's taking so long? We need to hurry!"

Applejack stirred a bowl rapidly. "We would be gettin' done a bit faster if _somepony_ weren't afraid of gettin' batter in her mane." She frowned at Rarity, who stirred her bowl carefully. Rarity held her nose high. "Patience is key in these types of delicacies."

"Delicacies? This ain't no fancy restaurant! We're makin' flapjacks!"

While they argued, Tony made his way to the dining table. Celestia and Luna sat on one side, happily sipping morning tea. Fluttershy and Twilight sat, talking amongst themselves. Nightmare Moon was seated next to an open seat, occasionally glancing back at Tony. The human sat in the empty chair next to the dark mare. "Good morning."

Nightmare Moon smirked. "Good morning. I hope you slept well."

Tony was about to respond, but he felt a familiar feeling around his body. It was her wing as she gazed at him. "I do hope my little interruption didn't bother you." She chuckled.

Tony felt his face heat up at the sudden proximity. "N-not at all!"

Carrot Top raised an eyebrow at Nightmare Moon's sudden physical behavior. "Uh, bro? Is she alright? She seems a bit more touchy-feely than yesterday."

Nightmare Moon laughed. "Isn't it obvious? Tony is officially mine."

Fluttershy felt fear rise in her chest. "Wh-what? Tony, what does she mean?"

Celestia wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I believe she is saying that Tony has become her partner." Fluttershy felt her heart drop. It was as if the world had slowed down. The only one who seemed to notice her sudden state was Carrot Top, who wore a look of sadness. She quickly stepped away from the table. "I gotta check on something! Fluttershy, could you help me?" The yellow pegasus nodded before heading over to the front room.

Carrot Top hugged the mare. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Shy. This is my fault. None of my plans worked and now that-"

"It's not your fault."

"Huh?"

Fluttershy looked at her friend with a sad smile. "I can't be sad right now. I should be happy that Tony redeemed Nightmare Moon."

"But… but-"

Fluttershy put a hoof over Carrot Top's mouth. "No, Carrot Top. No more plans. I don't want to get in the way. After all, he'll always be my… friend." As she turned, Carrot Top swore she saw a lone tear fall down her cheek.

Back in the kitchen, everything seemed to be relatively normal. Now, however, Nightmare Moon kept a close proximity to her newfound interest. Tony had a light blush adorn his face as he felt her wing around him. The behavior didn't go unnoticed by the Princesses. Celestia and Luna watched as the scenario played out, beginning a telepathic conversation. " _I must admit, this is very entertaining. The mighty Nightmare Moon has found an enemy she can't defeat: her own heart."_ Celestia remarked, smirking.

" _It is a bit ironic, don't you think? She was a product of my own negative feelings. She was the very essence of rage."_ Luna pointed out.

" _Who would have thought she'd be tamed?"_

" _Who are you calling 'tame'?"_ A new voice replied. Nightmare Moon had joined in on their communication.

" _Being quite the hypocrite, aren't you, Nightmare Moon?"_ Celestia joked.

Nightmare Moon ignored her comment. " _You dare say I have been tamed? As changed as I am, I am still darkness incarnate. If I went soft on him, what would he think of his old friend?"_

" _I don't like your tone. What are you planning?"_ Luna asked.

" _Well, it's not unexpected. Imagine all of the stress he's under. I can help… alleviate him."_ Her face became mischievous again, coaxing Celestia and Luna to spit out their tea in a coughing fit. Rarity quickly brought napkins to them. "Your Majesties! Are you alright?"

Celestia smiled at Rarity, her cheeks red. "Quite alright! Just… thinking about the possible candidates for the Elements. I must've gotten distracted by my thoughts." She glared at Nightmare Moon, who cackled.

Discord sat in his throne, lazily. The storm had subsided and his boredom had returned. He tossed his empty popcorn tub around in a daze. Derpy flew to his side. "Salutations, sire. You seem troubled."

"Just dealing with the same old problem: dying of boredom." He conjured a coffin and laid in it, sighing.

Derpy pushed up her glasses. "It would seem to me that boredom has been a running conflict since your rise in power. Perhaps there is a correlation?"

Discord laughed. "Oh, please. Who could possibly be bored with ultimate power?" He put a hand to his chin. "Actually, 'ultimate power' is a bit of an understatement. Tony still has the rest of _my_ energy coursing within him. I've been going too easy on these little ponies. Perhaps it's time I up the ante… and nothing does that better than a good dose of trauma!" He cracked his knuckles. "Dearest Derpy, in my travels I have seen so many wondrous worlds. I think it's high time to bring one here!" He teleported away, preparing his new trap.

The group finished breakfast rather quickly, all the while discussing possible bearers. Carrot Top even suggested going out and looking through the town again. "I mean, it's not a bad idea. We did get lucky yesterday when Applejack turned up." She pointed out.

"While it may yield similar results, we just don't have the time. That chaos storm really set us back. We need to deduce this immediately." Luna stated.

"Indeed! We must stop that mean, old Discord!" A new voice rang out. The group looked back to see the draconequus standing at the stove, wearing a chef's hat and stirring a large bowl of batter. Celestia stood, frowning. "Discord. Here to bring another storm?"

The draconequus put his hand over his mouth, looking offended. "Celestia, do you really think so low of me? No, I actually came to offer aid. It would seem one of the Elements has left Ponyville."

"What? What do you mean?" Luna asked, incredulously.

"Well, I didn't want to give anything away, but I guess the game just wouldn't be fair if your little friends aren't in town. Rainbow Dash has in her possession the Element of Loyalty. She is on her way to Cloudsdale as we speak."

"Rainbow Dash? Of course! Why didn't I think of that? She's always there for her friends." Rarity said.

Nightmare Moon narrowed her eyes at the draconequus. "Why are you telling us all this?"

"Like I said, I just want the game to be fair. You might want to hurry up. With her speed, Rainbow Dash is probably already there." He looked at Tony, wickedly. His eyes seemed like that of a preying predator peering at a meal. "Oh, and you should go, too, Ponyboy. Toodles!" He waved as he disappeared. The group was shocked at the new revelation. Celestia frowned. "It's a trap."

"I'm aware. As if we're actually bringing Tony to Cloudsdale. He can't even walk on clouds." Nightmare Moon said. Tony swore he could feel her wings tighten around him as she spoke. He rose from his chair, sighing as he stared downward. "D-did you see the look on his face? He wasn't asking me to go… he was threatening it."

Celestia stepped forward. "Don't worry. We are here to protect you if he gets any ideas." Tony looked at her, worried. His gaze shifted to his friends, who all gave sympathetic looks… except for Sweetie Belle, who rolled her eyes. The human looked down. "I'm going."

Fluttershy squeaked. "W-w-what? Y-you can't go! Discord will-"

"Discord will probably hurt whoever gets in his way. That includes all of you. I don't have a choice. I'm going."

Silence fell upon the room. Tony felt sweat drip from his brow. That is, until Fluttershy suddenly latched onto his arm. "Then I'm going, too!" Tony could see her body tremble as she spoke. "I-I don't c-c-care if it's d-dangerous! I don't w-want Discord to take you away!"

Tony was surprised by the mare's sudden assertive nature. Nightmare Moon looked at the yellow pegasus, equally surprised. She grinned as she began putting pieces of a grand puzzle together. "Well, if the feeble one is going, then so am I." She faced him, narrowing her eyes. "You didn't think you could get away that easily, did you?"

Twilight stepped forward. "Tony, you shouldn't be worrying about us. It's you who Discord is targeting. If you go anywhere, we're going to protect you, no matter the cost. Count me in." She said.

Celestia and Luna smiled at the group. The former closed her eyes in thought. "Tony, your decision is admirable. Fine, you may go. However, I shall accompany you. Fluttershy, Twilight, I want you two to stay here. Discord most likely has something sinister in store for Tony. It wouldn't do any good to have you be in the crossfire."

Nightmare Moon smirked. "Yet you'd allow me to go?"

"Is there a way to convince you otherwise?"

"Hmph. My my, the Princess learns."

The trio began the journey to Cloudsdale, flying high above the chaos. Tony wrapped his arms around Nightmare Moon, looking down at the corrupted landscape. Discord's influence had spread farther, but was still slow-moving. Any living beings in or around the area were quickly corrupted as well. ' _He's doing so much damage with the little power he has. With the rest, he could... '_

Nightmare Moon felt his arms tighten. The wind from the high speed flying made speaking a bit difficult. Fortunately, that wasn't a problem. " _What's wrong?"_

Tony gulped. "Sorry… I can't help but feel a bit nervous, you know?"

" _I understand. There's no telling what we'll find when we arrive in Cloudsdale. Stay close. I'm not going to lose you so easily."_

Tony looked at the mare for a moment before tightening his hold on her, hugging her close. "Thanks, Moony."

"And you ruined the moment." She smiled, continuing the trip alongside Celestia.

It wasn't long before the trio made it to the cloudy city. Tony stayed on Nightmare Moon's back as he couldn't walk on the clouds. The alicorns examined the area, suddenly noticing something grave. "Where are the citizens?" Celestia asked.

Nightmare Moon looked around, frowning. "I don't like this. This reeks of Discord's interference."

Tony looked at a nearby cafe. "Those cups of tea are still giving off steam. It's almost as if everypony disappeared." He looked at Celestia, whose face was frozen in shock as she stared at something. He followed her gaze and gasped. One of the buildings in the city were not like the others. This one rose high above the others, spitting out fumes of nauseous gas. The dark building contrasted with the bright clouds surrounding, making it seem even more unnerving. Tony gulped. "I've read about Cloudsdale, b-but I don't remember anything about it having a giant factory!"

Nightmare Moon frowned. "It doesn't."


	27. Welcome to the Factory

Celestia approached the door to the factory and knocked. "This is Princess Celestia! I demand to know what is going on!" She waited for a response, but none came. She frowned. "Smoke is coming out of the factory, so there are ponies in there."

"Perhaps Discord corrupted them like he did Ponyville. They probably don't remember you." Nightmare Moon pointed out, powering up her horn. She blasted the metallic door open, revealing the darkness inside. Tony raised an eyebrow as he touched the cool, steel wall. "Odd. This is real metal. My hand isn't going through. I think I can walk."

"Okay, but stay close. I can feel a sinister energy emanating throughout this place." Celestia said, her eyes darting around. The group continued to walk through the main lobby of the factory. It was a large room with several chairs against the walls on each side. In the center of the room, a desk was placed, but the owner was nowhere to be found. On the desk was a stack of colorful pamphlets, which seemed to contrast with the desolate area. Tony picked up the pamphlet, confused. "Welcome to the Rainbow Factory? Is that what this place is for?"

"This is not the facility where rainbows are made. Something is very wrong." Celestia examined the pamphlet, reading it carefully. " _Welcome to the Rainbow Factory, the central economic hub of Cloudsdale! Our rainbows are made with only the best ingredients harvested from only the freshest sources!"_

Celestia narrowed her eyes. "Harvested? I don't like the sound of that. We must find Rainbow Dash immediately."

"Well, then I guess it's your lucky day." A voice said. The double doors to the room were open with three figures standing in the doorway. Two pegasi in lab coats stood on either side of another pegasus, who wore a black bodysuit and mask.

Celestia looked at the group, head held high. "What is the meaning of this… this factory!"

The masked pony smirked. "Didn't you read the pamphlet? This is the Rainbow Factory. A place that serves the whole of Equestria."

Tony frowned. "What have you done with Rainbow Dash!"

The masked mare stared for a moment before removing her mask. Tony felt his heart drop as she did. Rainbow Dash smirked. "Surprise." Her colors were drained and her eyes were full of evil, dark circles surrounding them. He stepped back. "R-Rainbow? What's going on?"

"I'm the director of this fine establishment. I've been waiting for you to show up, Tony."

The human stepped back, nervous. "For me? Why?"

"Why, to offer you a job, of course."

Tony raised his eyebrow, but Nightmare Moon's voice suddenly rang in his mind. " _Play along. I don't know what's going on, but we might be able to fix her."_ Celestia looked at Nightmare Moon, knowing that she was talking with Tony. ' _I don't have a good feeling about this.'_

Tony pushed his nerves back and forced a smile. "A job offer? How could I resist?"

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Great! Follow me." Rainbow led the trio through the double doors. Celestia and Nightmare Moon prepared themselves in case anything happened.

While they walked, Rainbow Dash began speaking. "Tony, we have known each other for quite some time. I have seen how much you love your sciencey stuff."

"Th-thanks, Rainbow, but you still haven't told me what this job is."

"Ready to jump in, huh? I like that. Ah! We're here." She opened the doors, allowing the group to step in. "This is the central hub of the Rainbow Factory."

The trio looked at the room in absolute horror. At last, they had found the pegasi of Cloudsdale, who seemed to be working tirelessly to put together various contraptions and equipment. The machines did not look very friendly. They were all made of saws and syringes, blades and buckles, rippers and restraints. Rainbow Dash smiled at the scene before her. "Beautiful, isn't it? Everypony in Cloudsdale working together for the whole of Equestria."

Tony felt his heart pound as he swallowed, dryly. "Rainbow, what is all of this?"

"What? Did you think we'd harvest what we need with our bare hooves? That's impractical and unsanitary."

"Harvest? Rainbow, you aren't making any sense. Harvest from what?"

The mare looked at him as if he were the craziest thing in the universe. "Harvest ponies, obviously." Tony felt his mouth go dry. Celestia and Nightmare Moon couldn't believe what they'd heard. Rainbow Dash stepped forward, a crazy look in her eyes. "Yes, I can see it now. It's almost as if… I have images in my head. When this factory is finished, all of the weakest ponies will come here, nobly sacrificing themselves for our rainbows." She grabbed Tony's hands, looking into his eyes. He tried to avoid her insane gaze, but found it extremely difficult. "Tony, with your smarts, we can jump start this project immediately. You could give up your life and stay here not to work for me, but _with_ me!" She cackled.

Celestia's face turned red in anger. "That is enough!" Her horn glowed. "Rainbow Dash, this is horrible! Can't you see?"

The mare looked at the Princesses with a wicked grin. "What I see are two alicorns and, heh, who better to choose for our test run?" She whistled, causing several ponies to arrive on the balconies above them. They pointed strange weapons at the princesses and shot. Celestia and Nightmare Moon had no time to react as several tranquilizers hit them. Nightmare Moon tried to fight it, only able to stay awake to glare at Rainbow. "You.. dare…" She fell with a thud.

"Princess! Nightmare!" Tony ran to them, trying to wake them up.

He felt a presence behind him. He slowly turned to see a maniacal Rainbow Dash slowly approaching, a lab coat on her back. "Tony, it's time. Imagine all of the colors we could harvest from two powerful alicorns. C'mon, let's get you dressed and get the machine ready-" She stopped talking when Tony began sprinting. She sighed. "Well, that's disappointing." She looked at her workers, her eyes becoming serious. "Get him."

Tony sprinted through the factory with all of his might. He felt his heart pound. ' _Oh my Celestia, she's going to have them killed! Rainbow Dash isn't like this! Why did Discord want this!?'_ Several guards turned the corner, so he hid behind a crate. He felt his body tremble at the sight of the strange weapons they carried in their holsters. He felt his head begin to pound as visions danced across his mind until a word came. "Those are… those… _guns_ …" The word made his mouth taste bitter. He quickly got out of hiding and made his way down the hall. ' _If I can just figure out a way to revert Rainbow Dash, then she can stop this whole operation!'_ He kept walking, making sure to keep out of sight.

The world was nothing but blurry shapes as Nightmare Moon came to. She tried to move, but found her limbs were chained. She shook her head and looked around. ' _Bars… I'm in a cage!? That blasted mare… she dares incarcerate the Mare in the Moon!'_ She tried to use her magic, but her horn's aura dimmed rather quickly. ' _Whatever they shot me with drained my energy… I can barely move!'_

" _Can you please be a bit more quiet? My head is killing me."_ Celestia's disembodied voice spoke. Nightmare Moon tried to look around, but found even that to be draining. "So, you were caged and chained as well?"

" _Unfortunately. I can't muster up enough magic to do anything. Whatever sedatives they used were definitely powerful."_ The duo was silent for a few moments until Celestia spoke. " _Discord will pay for this. This is too far, even for him. Can you believe something so dreadful exists?"_

"It is quite strange to see your little ponies acting so… sadistic. Wow. That sounded strange coming from me."

Celestia sighed. " _I pray that Tony has found refuge. Can you speak to him?"_

"Unfortunately, no. I can't focus with these blasted sedatives. He's on his own for now, not that we'd offer much help." Nightmare Moon looked down, a new feeling filling her chest. She chuckled. ' _This feeling… nervousness? Fear? Just what has that stallion done to me? Heh…'_ She struggled in her binds, relentlessly.

Tony stood high above the machines and cables as he looked out from a control room. He needed a plan, but he had no idea what to do. "This doesn't seem right. Discord said that Rainbow Dash was the Element of Loyalty, but she isn't acting like the opposite. If anything, it's almost as if her loyalty has been put into overdrive. She truly believes this terrible factory will help Equestria!"

"I don't just think it. It's a fact." Tony turned and yelped as Rainbow Dash stepped through the door. She frowned. "I'm very disappointed in you, Tony. You could have been a great influence on my plans, but instead you let those pesky feelings get in the way. I will give you one more chance. Join me."

Tony stepped back. "Rainbow Dash, this… this is wrong! Please!"

The mare chuckled. "It's funny, I was kinda hoping you'd say that. Now, I can give you an ultimatum: you either join me…" She pressed a button, causing two cages to rise outside of the control room. Celestia and Nightmare Moon were chained within the cages, barely awake. Tony could only look on in shock. Rainbow, meanwhile, just smiled. "... or your dear friends are going to be the first on the chopping block."

Nightmare Moon slowly looked through the glass window of the control room, seeing the confrontation.

Tony glared at Rainbow Dash, tears brimming his eyes. "Y-you… you monster…"

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "Oh? This is new. I don't think I've ever seen you so mad before. Well then…" She stomped a hoof. "Bring it on."

Tony felt his blood boil as he charged at the pegasus. He launched a sloppy punch at her, which she easily dodged. She brought a hoof up to his stomach, making him bend over in pain. She followed up with a swift punch to his face. He fell back, but was up again in a matter of seconds. Even he couldn't explain the raw emotion he was feeling. The rage he felt far outweighed his pain. He charged again, screaming. Rainbow Dash was surprised by this new side to the human. "Your eyes… that rage… a monster like you would be perfect here!" She cackled as she dodged his sloppy attacks.

He tackled the pegasus to the ground, rearing back a fist. His teeth were clenched as he stared down at the insane mare. He was about to punch, but suddenly stopped. He looked at the mare, who stared at him, curiously. "Come on! Do it!"

Tony stood and backed away, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm… I'm not a monster… and you aren't either! I won't fight you Rainbow Dash. Please, just release them!"

The mare stared at the ground, shaking. "You know, for a second there, I thought you were finally ready to embrace that anger…" She looked at him, her face twisted in anger. "... I guess you're just as weak as I thought you were!" She moved faster than Tony could react. Her hooves were a flurry of punches and kicks that made the human fall back in pain.

But she didn't stop.

She continued her assault, spitting her livid words with every strike. "You were always weak… you were always too nice for your own good… it's about time somepony taught you a lesson!" She stepped back, examining her work. Tony was on the ground, battered and beaten. He was swollen and bruised almost everywhere. The pegasus smirked. "Look at me. _Look at me_! What do you see?" He tried to comply, but his eye was swollen shut. She shook him and asked again. He coughed up a bit of blood as he looked at her. Her face was evil incarnate. Blood dotted her cheek, but it was not her own. Tony tried to pin down what made her seem so terrifying, but found his eyes only drawn to one thing. "You're… you're eyes…"

She frowned. "What about my eye-" She suddenly froze. The scene in front of her shifted. It was as if a movie was playing out right in front of her. Tony's form fizzled out, replaced by a young, orange filly. "S-Scootaloo?"

The filly stood, defiant, but battered as she spoke her words. "You have beautiful eyes…"

Rainbow grunted as she grabbed her head. Pain shot through her as she fell, screaming. Tony barely stayed conscious as Rainbow tore at her bodysuit. She writhed about as her colors gradually returned. Eventually, she stopped and stood, shakily. "Where's… Scootaloo? No… T-Tony!?" She looked at the human's battered form in shock. "Tony! No, no, no! Tony! I'm so- gah!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Tony slowly sat up. "Rain… bow… you're back..." He felt his vision go black as the ground suddenly shook. The last thing he heard was Rainbow Dash's voice calling out.

It felt as if the dark void of unconsciousness lasted only a few seconds as Tony suddenly sat up, frantically. Fortunately, Nightmare Moon was there to calm him. "Tony! Tony, calm down. Everything's fine."

He looked around, surprised to find that he and his comrades were in the center of Cloudsdale. He looked at his body, even more surprised to find that he was not injured. "What… happened? Where's Rainbow Dash?"

Celestia gestured to the cyan pegasus sleeping on her back. "She's resting. I cast a spell on her to clear her memory of this whole ordeal. Nightmare Moon and I witnessed that brutal fight. Nopony should be haunted by such a memory. I also cleared any remaining memories of that… factory." She shuddered, glad to have that ordeal over.

Nightmare Moon looked at the human on her back. "I healed you, but you may be sore for a few hours." She said.

Tony looked at the ground. "Thanks, Rainbow really did a number on me. Although, I almost did the same thing…" He looked at the sleeping pegasus, gulping. He then looked at his hands. His human hands. Tony sighed. "What happened to the factory?"

Celestia smiled. "After Rainbow reverted, the citizens came back to Cloudsdale and the factory disappeared, no doubt a temporary construct created by Discord's magic, thank goodness."

"What made her revert? One second she was pummeling me, then she said something about… Scootaloo?"

Celestia closed her eyes. "Perhaps it would be best not to know. For now, we should hurry back… with this." Celestia levitated a small stone in front of her.

Tony's eyes widened. "The Element? How?"

Nightmare Moon smirked. "When the factory disappeared, the stone fell out. Discord hid it there, no doubt."

Tony nodded, happy to have this mission finished. His mind flashed to the monstrous images of the factory. He gulped. ' _Maybe… maybe it would be best to keep this story from everypony else.'_


	28. A Laughing Matter

The rest of the group waited patiently for Tony and the Princesses to return with Rainbow Dash, hoping everything had gone according to plan. Twilight and Fluttershy couldn't help but pace with worry. Applejack and Rarity were still doing their best to revert Sweetie Belle, but to no avail. Luna and Carrot Top watched the scene play out. Applejack tapped a hoof on the ground before standing up. "Alright, that does it! I'm tired of waitin' around for somethin' to happen! We should be out looking for the next Element!"

Fluttershy put her head down. "But the Princess already told us not to go anywhere."

"I don't know, everypony. I think I agree with Applejack on this. We don't know how long it's going to take for the others to find Rainbow Dash. It would be a good idea to at least get a headstart."

Luna shook her head. "Absolutely not. Are you forgetting the Elements we already have? We can't risk falling into one of Discord's deadly traps."

Applejack frowned. "With all due respect, Princess, Rarity's boutique ain't doing much to stop Discord from just popping in and stealing the Elements back. We're about as safe in here as we would be out there."

"Regardless, we can't afford to put you in more danger."

Carrot Top stepped forward. "Well, what if Applejack and Rarity stay here? Twilight, Fluttershy, and I could go and find another Element."

Fluttershy kept her head down. "Uh, I-I want to stay here, if that's okay, I mean. I want to wait for everypony to come back."

Carrot Top put a hoof on the yellow pegasus' shoulder. "He's going to be fine. You can stay if you want."

Luna stepped forward. "Please, I beg of you! Do not go out into that chaos! You could be killed… or worse!"

Twilight smiled. "You have nothing to fear, Princess. We'll be back before you know it. Just keep everypony safe." Luna looked into the unicorn's eyes, seeing the determination in them. The mare sighed and nodded. "Very well. Do be careful."

Twilight and Carrot Top made their way through the market. Scanning anypony they had not examined before. Twilight sighed. "There has to be some place that we haven't checked! The Elements must be around here somewhere!"

"Well, it sure ain't helping that all these buildings are up and floating around!" Applejack pointed out. Twilight glanced around, but perked up when she saw a building. "Not all of them." The apple mare raised an eyebrow before following her friend's gaze and smiling. Just across the marketplace, Sugarcube Corner stood, practically unscathed. Applejack planted a hoof on her face. "Of course! I don't see how we could've missed it!"

Twilight put a hoof to her chin. "One of the Elements of Harmony was Laughter. If anypony in town resembles that, it would definitely be Pinkie Pie." The duo made their way towards the shop. Strangely enough, the door was already ajar. Twilight and Applejack looked at eachother before making their way inside. "Pinkie Pie? Mr. and Mrs. Cake? Are you home?" The former called. They were met with an eery silence. Applejack approached the kitchen and peeked inside. "Hello? Anypony?" She frowned. "Dagnabbit! Where the heck are they?"

"I don't know, but if this is another one of Discord's tricks, then we must be cautious-"

"Hi, there!" A voice suddenly yelled from behind Twilight. The unicorn jumped back before realizing who it was. "P-Pinkie Pie?"

Indeed, it was Pinkie Pie, but that was the strange part. She looked absolutely normal, except for the lack of color. Her poofy mane, her goofy smile, and even the way she hopped around! Twilight looked at her, confused. "Pinkie Pie? You're… normal?"

The mare just laughed. "Of course, silly! Why wouldn't I be?" She just hopped to the kitchen, ready to carry on with her daily duties.

Applejack scratched her head. "I don't get it. Her colors are all gone, but she's still acting like good ol' Pinkie Pie."

"Maybe Discord's trying to trip us up? If that's the case, the Element may be here after all." Twilight deduced. The duo followed Pinkie into the kitchen, seeing that she was looking for something. She smiled at them. "Oh! I'm glad you guys came by! I was just about to find you!"

"Find us? What for? Have you seen what's been going on?" Applejack asked.

"Of course! Isn't it wonderful! Chocolate rain and dancing cakes! It's a dream!" She continued looking around the kitchen, Applejack and Twilight trying to get her to listen. "Pinkie! Discord is messing with your mind! You need to snap out of it!" Twilight said.

Applejack nodded. "Yeah! The whole town's gone crazy!" Their words fell on deaf ears as Pinkie had finally found what she was looking for. "Aha! Here you go!" She gave the duo a cupcake, each. They looked at their friend, confused. Twilight frowned. "Pinkie! Have you been listening!?"

"Try them! It's a new recipe I've been working on!" She pleaded, her puppy-dog eyes coaxing them. The duo sighed. She wasn't going to listen until they gave in to her weird reasoning. They both took a bite of their cupcakes.

The sun began to set on Ponyville as day turned into night. It was well into the later hours when Tony and the Princesses returned with an unconscious Rainbow Dash. They entered, but were immediately greeted by a distraught Luna and Fluttershy. "What happened? Is she okay? Are you okay?" The flurry of questions came nonstop until the mares saw the tired looks on their faces and backed off. Rainbow Dash was set down on the couch next to Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Fluttershy scanned Tony, who repeatedly assured her that he was alright. He actively avoided telling her about the events of them journey and, fortunately, she didn't pry. Celestia looked around and felt her heart sink. "Where's Twilight and Applejack?"

Luna looked down, guiltily. "That is something I wanted to discuss, sister. They went out on their own."

"What?"

"They decided to find another Element on their own, but they haven't been back for hours!"

Tony felt his heart beat faster. "You mean, they're missing!? Why would they-"

"They felt unsafe here. They decided it would be better to help with the mission than sit here and do nothing. I tried to stop them…"

Celestia sighed and placed a hoof on Luna's shoulder "I know you did. However, we mustn't waste time. I will look for them on my own."

Nightmare Moon stepped forward. "I don't think so. I will go with you-"

"No. You have been through enough tonight. I want you to stay here and protect everypony. That goes for you, too, Tony." Celestia was about to head out, but Luna stood before her. "I will go! This is my fault anyway." She stood, defiantly.

Celestia hesitantly nodded. "Fine, but do stay close, sister." With that, they went out to look for the missing ponies.

Tony laid upstairs, alone. Nightmare Moon, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, and Rarity had already fallen asleep. He would have, too, but he couldn't keep his mind off of today's events. ' _Discord's rules are becoming more twisted and he's making ponies do things they don't want to do. I'm glad we got Rainbow Dash back, but…'_ He looked out the nearest window. ' _Are Twilight and Applejack in the same situation?'_ He shook the thought from his head when visions of the chains and saws from the Factory flooded his mind. He sighed. "I should stop worrying. They're together. As long as they're together, they will be fine."

Inky blackness was all that surrounded Twilight's vision. She opened her eyes… only to see more darkness. Wherever she was, there was no light. She tried to move, but found, to her horror, that she was strapped down. ' _What the- where am I? How did-'_

"Twilight? Izzat you?" A voice called out in the dark.

"Applejack? Where are we? What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I can't move! The last thing I remember is talking to Pinkie and then… and then…" She trailed, trying to remember, but ended up failing when an innocently sinister giggle echoed through the darkness. Twilight shuddered. "P-Pinkie?"

The giggling continued until Pinkie spoke. "I'm glad you both are here." A light was clicked on, revealing the pink mare grinning at them, maliciously. In front of her, sharp, surgical tools gleamed atop a cart. "Your numbers came up."


	29. The Ingredient

Tony sat in the Carousel Boutique, staring out the window at the chaos beyond. He felt… weak. Small. Insignificant. Seeing a being like Discord change the land to the extent before him… it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He watched as ponies he had known for years acted so strangely. Chaos was their new pastime and they revelled in it. He sighed, but felt a wing on his back. Nightmare Moon stared out the window with him. "I don't have to read your mind to know how you feel." She said. He glanced at her before continuing his ponderings. They stood like that for a long time until Tony broke the silence. "I hope they're alright." Nightmare Moon remained unemotive. She wanted to assure him that his friends were, in fact, unharmed, but after what had transpired at the Rainbow Factory, she knew Discord's games were only going to get more brutal. She decided to take his mind off the subject. "I remember when I was stuck on the moon, you would indulge me with stories about the commoners you knew. Why not share a few?" She asked. He remained silent. She scanned the outside for a random citizen. "How about that one? Did you know him?"

Tony remained silent for a moment before narrowing his eyes at the figure. "Uh… yeah, I think so. That's Checker Board. He's the town's reigning board game champ." He chuckled. "One time, when I was a kid, I challenged him to a game of checkers. He let me win, of course, but I didn't know it at the time."

Nightmare Moon smiled and pointed at another random pony. "What about that one?"

"That's Doc Brown. Actually, I have a funny story…" The distraction seemed to work as Tony began to tell stories about his various interactions with the citizens of Ponyville.

Unbeknownst to the duo, Fluttershy stood at the other end of the room. She hid behind a doorway, watching the two interact. Her face remained unemotive, but the sadness in her eyes gave away her true feelings. She shook her head. ' _Oh, what am I doing? Twilight and Applejack are missing, but all I can think about is…'_ She kicked a hoof at the ground. Sometimes, she wished she wasn't so shy.

Twilight struggled to free herself, but to no avail. She attempted to use her magic, but Pinkie had covered her horn with some strange object. She looked at Pinkie Pie, who sat down, sharpening an assortment of tools. She hummed as she worked, occasionally stopping to admire her tools. Applejack continued struggling, gaining the attention of their captor. "AJ, you seem upset."

Applejack frowned. "I do? Aw, I would apologize, but… you strapped us to tables!"

Pinkie Pie laughed. "Oh, AJ! You should be happy! Imagine my surprise when I pulled both of your numbers and you end up walking into Sugarcube Corner! I mean, come on! Lucky!"

Twilight gulped. "P-Pinkie Pie! Let us go!"

The pink mare tilted her head. "Go? But you just got here! We're gonna have so much fun!"

Applejack finally quit struggling. "Fun? Being tied up ain't my idea of fun! I also like to keep my fun separate from sharp tools." She said, eyeing the table by Pinkie Pie. The pink mare shrugged and continued her work. Twilight was afraid to ask, but couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "W-what are you going to do with those?"

Pinkie giggled. "I'm gonna get my super special secret ingredient, silly filly!"

"Ingredient? What would that be?"

"Why, it's you, of course!" She said, holding a rather long carving knife. Applejack and Twilight looked at each other, fear and shock written in their face. How could somepony like Pinkie Pie even think of doing something like this? Twilight struggled again. "Pinkie Pie! Let us go! Equestria is in danger!"

"You bet it is! I can't find Mr. Sharpcut! How am I supposed to make everypony's cupcakes now?" She walked toward the stairs. "You guys just stay here. Tell each other jokes!" She said, leaving the duo. Twilight couldn't hold back her tears.

Celestia and Luna walked through Ponyville, keeping a keen eye out for Twilight and Applejack. As they walked, Luna sighed. "I'm… I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Celestia looked at her sister. "It doesn't matter. What matters now is that we find them."

Luna nodded, but guilt was still written on her face. "I don't understand. You've told me of your student's talent. Her magical signature should be relatively easy to track."

"I know, but Discord's magic is to blame. The sheer amount of power he's exerting is overpowering Twilight's signal. We're going to need to be extra perceptive." She looked forward again… just as a pink blur ran into her. Celestia staggered a bit and looked at the pony in front of her. "Oh, excuse me… wait… Pinkie Pie?"

The gray, glad pony nodded. "Yep! That's me!"

Luna stepped forward. "You know this pony?"

"Indeed. Twilight has written many letters about her."

Pinkie Pie waved her off. "Aw shucks! That's so sweet! You know, I throw the best parties…" She began to ramble, giving Celestia the opportunity to express her concerns to Luna, telepathically. "This isn't right."

" _What do you mean?"_

"In Twilight's letters, Pinkie Pie is usually a happy, hyperactive pony."

" _I can see that. She is, erm, quite the talker."_

"That's the problem. Her colors are gone, but she is acting perfectly normal."

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie gasped. "I almost forgot! I was on my way back to Sugarcube Corner! Well, it was nice seeing you, weird ponies!" She said before skipping towards her destination. The princesses waited until she was out of earshot before nodding to each other. They began to follow.

" _Look at this one. He's weak."_

" _Yeah! He's grown soft with all those stupid ponies!"_

" _He probably can't even fight."_

 _Tony's eyes fluttered open as a new area appeared around him. He sat up and scanned his surroundings. It was a sandy plot of land, seemingly floating in an empty space. A colossal island. A low cackle caught his attention as he turned towards a small group of humans. They wore ragged clothes and carried themselves rather sloppily. A tall, fat man stepped forward, grinning. "Hey there, little buddy!"_

 _Tony crawled backwards. "Wh-who are you!? Where am I?"_

 _The second human, a short female, smirked. "None of that matters. We only want to ask you one thing…"_

 _The last human, a scrawny male, crossed his arms. "Why won't you fight?"_

 _Tony raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"_

" _Why do you refuse to fight? You have no idea how much power you have."_

 _Tony stood and stepped back. "But I don't have any power! Discord is practically a god!"_

 _The girl cracked her knuckles. "Not yet! He needs your power! He's vulnerable! Come on! Give in to your brutality!"_

" _N-no! I'm not brutal!"_

" _Yeah, right! You're human, aren't you?" The trio laughed as they began circling the young man. Their cackles echoed through his mind. He gritted his teeth at the sheer agony of it all. "Enough!" A new voice boomed throughout the dreamscape. The trio looked up to see an angry Nightmare Moon glaring at the attackers. With a flick of her horn, they disappeared. Tony remained on the ground, bundled up in a shivering ball. He held his head as it pounded away, unrelenting. Nightmare Moon noticed as his form began to fizzle in and out of existence._ 'Good, he's about to wake up. These visions are getting worse with every passing day…' _She watched as he faded into nothingness._

Tony woke with a start, his head pounding. "Agh… not again…" He calmed as a wing tightened around him. Nightmare Moon was seated next to him on the couch, sleeping. Putting his rather disturbing dream aside, he carefully stood from the couch and looked around the Boutique. The moonlight outside beamed through the windows, giving him a bit of natural light to work with. He looked around before sighing in defeat. ' _They aren't back yet. This isn't good.'_ He turned around, bumping into a new figure. "Carrot Top? What are you doing up?"

The orange mare shrugged. "I was a bit worried. Also, you made a bit of noise while you were asleep. Another nightmare?"

Tony nodded. "Sorry. Did anyone else wake up?"

"I don't think so. Although, I don't think I can get back to sleep while worrying." She made her way to the stove. "Care for a cup of tea?"

He sighed. "Please and thank you."

Twilight and Applejack were hanging, limp, in their restraints. They had given up long ago. Pinkie Pie had left them here for hours trying to find her tool and getting distracted while doing so. Twilight tried to focus her magic on the binds, but whatever was on her horn made it impossible. Applejack sniffled. "Darn it! That crazy pink pony is getting ready to torture us, and we can't do a thing about it!" She struggled in pure rage. "Oh! I really wanna get my hooves on that mare and show her a thing or two!"

Twilight frowned. "Applejack! We can't panic. Pinkie isn't to blame. Discord's messed up her mind. We need to think of a plan. It's been a while, so the others might be looking for us by now. We just need to stall her long enough-"

"Long enough for what?" A familiar voice asked. Pinkie sat at the door, ears drooping and hair deflated. Her face seemed to have a sad expression on it. "You… you guys weren't planning on leaving, were you?"

Twilight shook her head. "O-of course not! Right, Applejack?" She looked at her comrade, pleading to go along. The earth pony nodded. "Yep! We, uh, weren't goin' anywhere."

Pinkie's expression switched from sad to angry. "You're a terrible liar, Applejack." She marched forward. "I went through all of the trouble of getting everything set up for my special friends. I wanted them to take part in something I love! But how do they repay me?" She picked up a carving knife. "With whining and crying and ' _I wanna go home'_ and ' _Equestria is in danger'_." She looked at the knife in her hand. "I'm beginning to think you don't want any part in my cupcake recipe!" She readied the knife. "How dare you!" She plunged the knife forward… only to be stopped. Applejack's eyes were closed as she waited for the pain that never came. She looked down to see Pinkie Pie stuck in a magical aura, the blade mere inches from her belly. Pinkie was suddenly pulled back towards her subduer, Princess Celestia. Twilight and Applejack smiled, tears beginning to form in their eyes. "Princess! Thank goodness!" Twilight said. Luna undid the mares' binds. Pinkie Pie was in tears as she struggled in her magical restraints. "No! No! No! You've ruined everything!" She sobbed. "H-how am I going t-t-to make my cupcakes without my s-secret ingredient!?"

Twilight looked at her friend sadly. "What did Discord do to her?"

Celestia frowned. "This isn't dissimilar to Rainbow Dash's behavior. Rather than turn them opposite, he increased their traits 100 fold."

Twilight put a hoof to her chin. "Traits… that explains it, then. Princess, I believe Pinkie Pie is the bearer of the Element of Laughter."

Luna looked at the now downcast Pinkie. "That would explain her erratic behavior. Sister, can you keep her restrained while we try to find the Element?" Celestia nodded, prompting the group to head upstairs and begin their search.

From Pinkie's loft to the display case up front, there was no sign of any Element. The only place left to look was the kitchen. The group went inside, but the closer they got, the more agitated Pinkie became. "Must… make… cupcakes!"

"This filly is nuttier than a squirrel at dinner. We'd best keep her away from the sharp tools." Applejack said.

They began to scavenge the kitchen for anything out of the ordinary. Eventually, Twilight found a strange key. "What's this?"

Pinkie suddenly began to shake a bit. "Secret… ingredient? No… but, is… huh?" Celestia noticed her colors flashing back and forth. "PInkie? What's wrong?" Twilight looked at the key, then back at her friend. She brought it closer, getting a reaction out of the pink pony. Her colors seemed to be returning, but only faintly. Twilight nodded to Princess celestia, who reluctantly freed Pinkie Pie. The pink blur quickly grabbed the key and uneasily made her way to a small safe behind a breadbox. "Cup… cakes…" She muttered, repeatedly. When she opened the safe, the only objects inside were a medium-sized beaker of an unknown fluid and a small stone. Ignoring the latter, Pinkie Pie grabbed the vial and giggled. "My secret ingredient! My super must-have for delicious cupcakes!" She quickly grabbed a leftover cupcake from the counter and added a drop of the liquid. The baked good shook a bit. Then a bit more. Then a little bit more before inflating to the size of Pinkie's head. Her colors began to return to her as she clapped her hooves together, giddily. "Tony's super growth serum! You know, I really should add a flavoring to this, but he always says ' _No tampering with experimental solutions'_ but then I'm all like ' _But it tastes boring'_ but then he-" She suddenly fell unconscious.

Behind her, Celestia's horn glowed. "I'm going to wipe her memory of her… actions before she realizes what she did to you two. Quickly, we must grab the Element and return to the Boutique."

Unbeknownst to the group, a pair of burning eyes was keeping watch over them. As they left, Discord materialized in Sugarcube Corner's kitchen, picking up the vial of Tony's growth serum. Derpy had appeared with him and examined it. "Intriguing. Pinkie has been using a serum to increase the size of her baked goods. A bit unconventional, but it's a solid business model."

Discord grinned, maliciously. "Forget business models! This is just what I need…"


	30. Magic

"Dang it! This is hopeless! Who could it possibly be!?" Carrot Top yelled, slamming a hoof on the ground. It had been like this for the past few days. After finding Pinkie Pie and her Element, progress seemed to be halted as the group tried to locate the final two. Nightmare Moon laid on the couch, kicking a hoof. "Admittedly, 'Kindness' is quite the general term. Everypony in town is acting cruelly, so we can't narrow it down."

Celestia stared out the window, thinking. "Well, we can't stop now. We have only a day left before Discord comes for Tony. That monster has been silent for the past few days, so I can only assume he's cooking up trouble."

Carrot Top sat down. "Where _is_ Tony?"

"He's upstairs with Fluttershy and Applejack. He wanted to take a look at the Elements."

Tony stared at the seemingly average stones in front of him. He trusted the Princess, but it was kind of hard to believe these little rocks could hold so much power. Fluttershy looked at them as well, sharing a similar skepticism. "Do you think these really are the Elements of Harmony?"

"There's no reason to believe they aren't. Although, I expected them to be a bit more, I don't know, _flashy_?"

Applejack nodded. "Well, without the other two, I reckon they'll be about as useful as ordinary rocks." She poked one, only for it to roll around unimpressively.

Tony scratched his chin. "I was hoping to find any clues about the Elements by examining them, but I just don't think this is helping. We should probably catch up with everybo- er, every _pony_ else…" He coughed as he went toward the door… only to be met face-to-face with Nightmare Moon. Her face flashed with a smirk that sent chills down Tony's spine. She entered the room with a prideful stride. "So, any news?"

"U-um, no." Fluttershy squeaked.

Applejack scratched her head. "No matter which way ya look at it, the Elements seem to be, well, normal."

Nightmare Moon nodded. "I see." She looked at Applejack and Fluttershy. "May I have a moment alone with Tony?"

The mares nodded, Fluttershy being rather hesitant. The duo left the room, leaving the dark mare with the human. The dark mare wasted no time before leaning towards Tony for a kiss. It didn't last too long, but it had the desired effect: his face was bright red and his words were stammered. Nightmare Moon placed a hoof over his mouth and smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment. I think it's high time for a break, don't you?" She pushed forward, but Tony quickly stepped back. "M-Moony, this… this isn't the time."

"Oh? I think it is. Everypony's been so stressed these past few days. Why not have a bit of rest?" Tony felt his face flush as Nightmare Moon magically massaged his shoulders. He shook his head as he gently pushed her back. "Nightmare Moon, we can't. We only have a day before Discord… before he…" Tony sighed. "We need to find the final Elements." He went to the table to continue working, but felt Nightmare Moon's wing on his shoulder. He turned to her to see her looking at the ground in thought. She stayed silent for a moment before speaking quietly. "What if we don't find them?"

"Huh?"

"What do we do if we don't find the Elements?"

Tony was a bit surprised by her sudden worry. "I… I don't know." They stayed silent again.

The dark mare continued. "There's nowhere you can hide. With his power, he'll find us with ease."

"I'm not going to hide. I made the wager, so I will face the consequences."

Nightmare Moon stared at him for a moment. "So, that's it then. You'll just hand yourself over to him? Let him drain you of your mind and soul?" Tony wanted to respond, but the dark mare pinned him to a wall. "You'll just die and leave us to his mercy? Letting Discord rule the land? Leave everything… leave me?" She stared at him, anger beginning to creep into her expression. Silence was all that was heard for a few minutes as the two just looked at each other, wondering what to do next. This was the first time Tony had seen Nightmare Moon become genuinely mad at him. To be honest, it was hard to react to. She must have felt similarly as the anger in her eyes left. Now, he couldn't tell what emotion was there. She stared for a moment before, once again, leaning forward.

Unbeknownst to the denizens of the room, Fluttershy had stayed outside of the door, peeking in at the conversation. She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of envy for the mare in the moon. That envy soon turned to sadness as she saw the two share a tender moment. She walked away from the door, a sigh escaping her lips. She had seen enough to know she didn't want to be there anymore. She wanted more than anything to be here for her friends, but she knew her heart couldn't take much more of this. She needed a break.

She entered the living room and approached Princess Celestia. "I… I need to go to my, um, cottage, if that's okay."

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Whatever for? It isn't safe out there for anypony."

"Um, I know, but I'm worried sick about my Angel bunny. I just want to make sure he hasn't run out of food."

Celestia was about to answer, but Luna stepped forward. "I shall accompany her."

"I'll go, too!" Carrot Top volunteered.

Celestia still seemed to be hesitant, but Luna placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Do not worry. Why would Discord target Fluttershy this late into his wager? He has nothing to gain from it."

"I… I suppose you're right, sister. Alright, but be careful." Celestia warned. She watched as the trio left the Boutique, but felt a strange sense of dread. She sighed and went towards the kitchen, where Twilight and Pinkie Pie were. The pink pony jumped for joy as Twilight levitated a jar of honey from the top shelf. Pinkie squealed. "Thank you soooooooo much, Twilight! This is just what I need for my Hunny-Bunny Honey Buns!"

"No problem, Pinkie Pie. I'm looking forward to trying them."

The pink mare giggled. "I bet you enjoy having a baker as a best friend! Almost as much as I enjoy having a master unicorn as a best friend!"

Twilight blushed and kicked a hoof. "Oh, you. I'm no master unicorn."

"Well, you should be! Whenever I come to the library, you're studying nonstop without even taking a cookie break! I mean, if you don't know every spell by now-"

"Wait, say that again." Celestia said.

Pinkie Pie nodded and suddenly pushed her ear, "rewinding" her speech. She pressed it again. "Whenever I come to the library, you're studying nonstop without even taking a cookie break! I mean, if you don't know every spell by now-"

Celestia thought for a moment and smiled. She brought a hoof to her face and chuckled. "How could I have been so blind." She approached Twilight with a wide grin. "My dear student, I believe _you_ are the bearer of the Element of Magic!"

Twilight took a step back. "What? No, no, no, I can't be the bearer! I'm still just a student!"

"Twilight, you have always been gifted. You are one of my most impressive students. Believe me when I say this: you are the Element of Magic." Celestia said, placing a hoof on her student's shoulder. Twilight was stunned, still having trouble processing the ruler's seemingly unreasonable jump in logic. 'Me _? Could it be?'_ Twilight put a hoof to her chin and thought for a moment. "Even if I am the bearer, I wouldn't know the first place to look for the Element. My library is currently floating around Ponyville with killer books flying around it!"

Celestia nodded. "True, but it shouldn't be too difficult to access. We have too much on the line to not give it a shot."

Pinkie Pie squealed. "Oh! A highly skilled super special mission? Can I come?"

Celestia smiled as she placed a hoof on Pinkie's head, halting her bouncing. "I'm afraid this is too dangerous to bring anypony else, Pinkie Pie. Twilight and I should be able to get into the library without much injury."

Twilight nodded. "I'll go tell the others the plan."

Twilight gulped as she held on to Celestia's back. The alicorn flew around Ponyville until her sights became set on the floating library. Vulture-like books roosted in the branches of the treehouse. Celestia narrowed her eyes and looked back at Twilight. "Hold on tight!" She flew at the treehouse with astonishing speed. The books launched themselves off of the branches, squawking at their prey. They flapped their "wings" as they quickly surrounded Celestia in a swarm. The ruler grunted as her horn glowed and burned through the pages around her. The swarm was taken care of rather easily, but a larger one was ready to move in. Several stragglers launched ahead, making several paper cuts on the ponies' bodies. Celestia growled as she shot at the books with magical fire. Each one burned down, only to be replaced with more. Twilight looked out at the library and pointed a hoof. "Look! The door is open!" Celestia nodded and made a beeline straight for the door. The books flapped with renewed vigor after their prey. Celestia pumped her wings with every ounce of her strength as she neared the door. She came crashing into the library, slamming the door behind her. The books pummeled on the door in vain.

Twilight stood and looked at what used to be her library. Now, it was a tangled mess of flying pages and potions. Desks were thrown about and other torn books were lying about. Twilight examined one of the fallen desks, noticing something odd. "Claw marks? Did Discord do this?"

Celestia looked around the room. "We should focus on finding the Element, Twilight. Do you have any places you'd hide things? A safe or a cupboard?"

Twilight shook her head. "No, I only ever really use my nightstand."

"Then that's where we look." Celestia declared. The duo headed up the stairs, hoping to find their prize. However, an unusual sight sat before them. A large mound of grey… _something_ was blocking their path. Twilight raised an eyebrow. "What _is_ that?"

Celestia readied her horn. "I don't know. Stay back. It might be another of Discord's tricks." She stepped forward and poked the grey substance. It felt fleshy and strange. However, before she could move further, the substance began to shake.

Then it moved.

The mass slithered along the ground, following a larger form. The larger mass turned around and stared at the ponies with predatory eyes. Its teeth seemed razor sharp, as were its claws. A long, snakelike tongue slipped from its mouth. The wings on its back were the final piece of the puzzle as Celestia stepped back. "A dragon? What's a dragon doing here?" Before anypony could answer, the beast shot a blast of fire at the equines. They narrowly dodged, but the blast obliterated an entire wall of the treehouse.

Or, at least, tried to. The wall began to repair itself with Discord's wacky magic.

Twilight and Celestia hid behind a table as the dragon began sniffing for them. He lumbered around the first floor of the library with a growl both in his mouth and his stomach. Twilight peeked from her spot to get a better look at the creature. Something about it seemed… familiar. Suddenly, a puzzle piece fit into place. "I… I think that's Spike! Discord must've turned him into a full-grown dragon!"

Celestia frowned. "Well, that does sound like something Discord would do. If young Spike is already this feral, then we mustn't waste time reverting him. We need to figure out a way around him and get that Element."

Twilight peered over the table again. Spike was currently getting comfortable after giving up on his free meal. He laid down and closed his eyes, smoke coming from his nose whenever he snored. The ponies waited for a moment before slowly moving onward. Celestia gestured for Twilight to get on her back, allowing her to silently fly over the slumbering dragon. Once reaching Twilight's room, they immediately began their search. Much like the floor below, the room was torn and tattered. Strangely enough, many of Twilight and Spike's belongings were missing. The young mare raised an eyebrow. "All of my things! They're gone!"

Celestia opened the nightstand drawer and frowned. "Empty… judging by your missing belongings, it's safe to assume Spike hid them away somewhere in this library. Dragons can be very greedy creatures."

Twilight began pacing. "Don't dragons usually have lairs? Secret places to hide treasures?"

"Yes, but do you have a room big enough to act as a dragon's lair?"

"Well, the basement might be a good bet. Although, we'd have to sneak past Spike to get there." As if on cue, the library began shaking. Twilight and Celestia peered from the room to see Spike lumbering about once again. The purple mare frowned. "The basement door is right behind him. There's no way he won't notice us."

"Maybe he only needs to notice one of us." Celestia suggested. Twilight raised an eyebrow as Celestia continued. "I'll distract him while you go in and find the Element."

"What? That's crazy! There has to be another way, Princess. He might… he might…"

Celestia placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "I'm aware of the risks. I am also aware of what's at stake. Have a little faith, my student." Twilight wanted to object, but nodded at the Princess' resolute gaze. She readied herself.

Spike walked around the library, trying to find the source of the delectable scent he smelled. He could tell it was a delicious pony. What's more, he could also pick up the scent of divine jewels just ripe for the taking. That's when she appeared. At the end of the room, Princess Celestia stood tall as she stared at Spike with determination. He licked his lips as he eyed the magnificent jewelry she donned. Celestia outstretched her wings and ran at the dragon. She jumped up and began flying around his head. Spike roared and clawed at the alicorn. Celestia quickly dodged before leading Spike away.

Twilight watched the duel play out before sneaking toward the basement door. She looked back at the fight to make sure her former friend was distracted. She opened the door quickly and ran inside… and stared in awe.

Her basement was colossal. Dozens of pillars lined a stone path leading to a huge mound of various items. She recognized them as her belongings. "Well, I did read somewhere that matured dragons are very greedy." She walked up to the pile and looked around for a moment before spotting her prize. The Element sat atop the mound, seemingly untouched. Twilight quickly levitated it toward herself and examined it. "So, it's true… I'm the Element of Magic…"

Before she had time to ponder, the library began to shake. Twilight quickly ran to the basement door and peeked out. Currently, Celestia flew around the dragon, dizzying it. Spike's head spun until he could no longer support his own weight. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Celestia flew over to her student, panting. Her body had scratches here and there, but they were relatively minor. "Did you find it?" Twilight nodded, levitating the Element to the Princess. Celestia gazed at the rock, smiling. "I knew it. Come, we mustn't waste time."

The duo flew back to Rarity's Boutique with haste. Twilight examined the Element, skepticism written in her eyes. "Princess, should I be feeling… different?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Elements of Harmony are supposed to grant their owners great power. How will I know when it happens?"

"Trust me, my student. When the time comes, you will feel it. So long as you let your heart guide you." Twilight put a hoof to her chin. Wondering just what her mentor meant.

Rarity's Boutique came into view. The duo approached the door, but felt something was… wrong. Celestia and Twilight exchanged glances before readying themselves. They opened the door and gasped.

The Boutique was trashed. Everypony was unconscious, with only one showing visible injury: Nightmare Moon. She looked at the door, wincing. "He… he…"

Celestia rushed to the dark mare's aid. "Nightmare Moon! What happened!? Where's Tony?"

Nightmare Moon coughed. "Discord… took him."


End file.
